Tu me cambiaste la vida
by VICO-darien
Summary: Que estarias dispuesto hacer para conquistar a la personna que con solo una mirada te robo el corazon .
1. yo soy

¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer por conquistar a esa persona que con solo una mirada te pone tu mundo de cabeza? ¿Cómo conquistarías un corazón rebelde, lastimado, herido y que no quiere saber nada del amor?

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjudico la historia creación de mi loca cabeza.

Capítulo 1

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

Tenía un sueño intenso con la chica más popular y hermosa de la universidad; una pelirroja con unas curvas que le quitan el aliento a cualquiera.

En aquel ardiente sueño, ella me pedía más y más. Cuando estaba por fin de llegar a lo mejor de aquella fantasía… se escucha el maldito "ringgg ringgg"

¡Alarma del infierno! ¿Por qué tenía que sonar en lo mejor…?

Me levanto con la frustración y mi amiguito también, no hay de otra. Hoy comienzo mi primer día de clases; regreso ala universidad, es mi tercer semestre de medicina, ya que es lo que más me apasiona. Quiero llegar a ser el mejor medico de todo Tokio. Ambicioso, lo sé, pero es mi sueño y se vale soñar ¿que no?

Camino con paresa al espejo todavía algo dormido y lo que veo no me gusta para nada. Me urge una ducha. Me dirijo al baño, cepillo mis dientes, comienzo a quitarme la pijama… bueno media pijama ya que solo llevo mis calzoncillos y una playera, dormir con demasiada ropa no es lo mío. Entro a la regadera y comienzo a sentir como corre el agua por todo mi cuerpo, por dios qué bien se siente, no hay nada mejor que un buen baño por la mañana para estar al 100. Tomo la toalla que sólo enredo en mi cintura, salgo del baño y voy directo a mi closet, tomo ropa interior, una camisa negra, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos del mismo color que mi camisa y comienzo a vestirme.

Cuando por fin estoy listo, voy nuevamente al espejo; veo mi atuendo… mmm, está bien… bueno en realidad todo lo que me ponga me queda perfecto, si es vanidoso de mi parte pero que le voy hacer si dios fue tan generoso conmigo. Eso nadie lo puede negar ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Mido casi 1,90, mi piel es morena, tengo pelo negro, unos ojos de un azul zafiro que sin temor a equivocarme sé que eso es lo que más les gusta a las mujeres de mí.

Terminaba de ponerme un poco de perfume, cuando escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta, acompañada de un grito.

— ¡Darien, apúrate!

—Ya voy, un minuto y salgo — contesto con cansancio. Cosa de cada mañana.

—Ya está el desayuno —Insiste la voz del otro lado dela puerta

—Ya voy — repito denotando mi disgusto.

Ese que grita y molesta es ni más ni menos que mi hermano Zafiro; es mi gemelo, somos idénticos solo que él tiene el pelo azul y el mío es negro como el de mi madre.

Sigo con lo que me falta, termino de peinarme, un poco más de colonia por aquí, por haya y listo me veo por última vez y sonrío a mi reflejo. Demás está decir lo bien que luzco.

Salgo de mi recamara. Comienzo a caminar por los enormes pasillos que hay en mi casa, bajo las escaleras y como siempre la chica de servicio esta abajo para avisarme que mis padres me están esperando para desayunar.

—Buenos días Dora. —Le digo con galantería, logrando que el rubor se apodere de sus mejillas.

Buenos días joven Darién su familia lo espera en el comedor.

—Gracias —Regalándole una última sonrisa.

Llego al comedor y ahí estaba mi hermosa familia. En el lugar principal, mi padre el grandioso Endymion Chiba. Mi padre es muy bueno y paciente, mi hermano Zafiro es una copia exacta de él, sólo que él tiene algunas canas pero todavía esta muy bien conservado para su edad. A un lado de él está mi madre, ella es una belleza, Neherenia Mizuno, también es muy buena sólo que ella es la que nos da "los jalones de orejas" cuando nos hemos pasado. Frente a ella está mi hermano mayor, Seiya, él es hijo no deseado el que nadie quiere… bueno, bueno está bien, el único que no lo quiere soy yo, digamos que no tengo una muy buena relación con él, siempre peleamos por cualquier tontería. Él físicamente es muy parecido a mí sólo que él lleva el cabello amarrado a una coleta, de hecho creo que el debería ser mi gemelo. A un lado de él, está Zafiro, con quien llevo una relación muy estrecha de hecho compartimos hasta los mismos sentimiento, cuando él se pone triste yo me siento igual, ya saben cosas de conexión y eso. Y por último, frente a él esta mi pequeña y única hermana Amy, ella es tan tímida y buena. Por esa razón somos muy sobre protectores y celosos con ella de hecho creo que si pudiera cambiar de familia ya lo hubiera hecho. Ella es un clon de mi madre sólo que heredó el cabello de mi padre, es muy hermosa y como no si es una Chiba.

Camino y me siento a un lado de Amy y saludo.

—Buenos días familia —Digo con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, corazón ¿Cómo dormiste? — pregunta mi madre.

—Muy bien madre — sonrió

—Hijo — se escucha la voz de mi padre — ¿Ya listo para tu primer día de escuela?

—Si padre— contesto con simpleza.

—Hoy en la tarde iremos a comprar lo que te prometí, ya que tu cumpliste; terminaste el semestre con honores.

— ¿De verdad papa? muchas gracias, te prometo que seguiré estudiando mucho para que se sientan orgullosos de mí —Y sigan comprándome cosas, claro.

Mi día estaba hecho, mejor no podía haber comenzado, me disponía a comenzar a desayunar cuando de pronto...

—¡Oye! matadito ¿qué piensas hacer con tu Ferrari? —La voz de Seiya, intentando amargarme, como suele hacerlo.

—Eso a ti no te importa, Seiya —De inmediato dije a la defensiva.

—Que genio —Como siempre dirigiéndose a mí con su maldita voz burlona — ¿Te despertaron en la mejor parte de tu sueño con… — Y comienza a reír ¿Cómo demonios hace para adivinar?

Iba a contestar cuando mi madre hablo.

—Por favores chicos, no comiencen tan temprano desayunen en paz por una vez en su vida. Y Seiya, ten más respeto.

—Si madre – fue lo único que conteste sin antes matar a Seiya con mi mirada. Él sólo sonrió de lado sin siquiera contestar. Maldito pero me desquitare.

—Oye Darién me podría ir contigo a la universidad – me dijo Zafiro.

—Claro hermano, sólo que antes pasaremos por Berily – si ella es la pelirroja con la que soñaba tan intensamente.

—Ah… pues ya que – contesta Zafiro con un gesto de desagrado. A mi hermano no le cae nada bien Berily, dice que es una chica muy superficial y engreída y tiene razón, pero la verdad yo sólo la quiero para pasar el rato. A mi vida todavía no llega la mujer que me hará dar la vida por ella, en pocas palabras nunca me enamorado.

—Darién deberías de conseguirte otra novia sabes que de Berily se dicen cosas… cosas nada agrádales — De nuevo Seiya.

—Seiya, esa es cosa mía y que no te importa deja de meterte en mi vida– me paré del comedor ya el desayuno no me caería nada bien. —Zafiro vámonos ya no tengo hambre.

Me aleje y lo único que escuche fue la queja de mi madre.

—Seiya, sabes que a Darién no le gusta que digas nada de esa chica —Y Seiya como siempre sólo rió.

Salgo de la casa hecho una furia por dios si no me estaba casando con ella. Ya el chofer me estaba esperando con el coche listo y las llaves en la mano, las cuales le arrebato subo y comienzo a sonar el clac son para presionar a Zafiro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SOLO LE PIDO QUE NO SEAN TAN DURAS CONMIGO ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA.**

**Y LO MAS IMPORATANTE DE TODO LE QUIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA ROSS KOU POR AYUDARME CON ESTA LOCURA ELLA ME HA AYUDADO A CORREGIR EL CAP Y HA QUEDO MEJOR… AMIGAS GRACIAS TE ADORO. **


	2. Un poco rebelde

TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjunto la historia que es creación de mi loca cabeza.**

Serena POV

"Flash black"

Estaba en mi habitación esperando que el reloj marcara las nueve de la noche. En este internado siempre nos mandan a dormir muy temprano; a las ocho de la noche teníamos que estar todas en nuestras habitaciones y a las ocho treinta ya teníamos que estar en la cama arropada y de preferencia dormidas. ¡Qué fastidio! ¿Creerán que soy una especie de gallina? Siempre, después de esa hora pasa la directora para revisar que todas las luces están apagadas.

Fastidiada, volteo por enésima vez a ver el reloj. Vaya, por fin, pensé que nunca llegaría la hora.

Me acerco a la silla donde esta mi suéter, me lo pongo y me dirijo a la puerta. Abro con mucho cuidado, me asomo al pasillo, volteando de un lado al otro y gracias a dios, no veo a nadie; a sí que me animo a salir.

Ya casi llego a la habitación de Alan, mi profesor de química. Y digo mi profesor porque me da más clases de anatomía que de química.

Cuando estoy frente a su puerta giro la perilla y entro rápidamente. Siempre deja la puerta abierta para nuestros encuentros. Junto a la cama está mi profesor. Yo sólo carraspeo para llamar su atención. La cual me gano rápidamente.

—Buenas noches, profesor —digo con coquetería, remarcando la última palabra.

—Buenas noches, Tsukino —dice con galantería y camina hacia mí a grandes pasos.

Cuando llega junto a mi toma mis labios con toda esa pasión contenida. Desde luego, yo, correspondo encantada. Pronto baja hasta mi cuello y comienza a quitarme el suéter con una desesperación que pareciera que no volveríamos estar juntos.

En menos de un minuto estábamos en la cama completamente desnudos; acariciándonos, besándonos sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo denudo que me hace delirar de pasión.

Toma mi cara en sus manos y comienza hablar

—Serena, no sabes cuánto esperaba este momento. Llevo todo el día deseando que pasen las horas volando para poder estar aquí contigo. — dice con la voz llena de pasión.

—Yo también quería estar contigo. — le conteste aun jadeante.

—De verdad…— calla por unos segundos mirándome directamente a los ojos — Serena, te amo — Mi cuerpo entero se congeló. Me quedé en shock no sabía qué decir, ni qué contestar, hace tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras que estaban fuera de mi vocabulario — ¿Estás bien, amor? — No ha dejado de mirarme a los ojos — ¿Dije algo malo? —Iba a contestar, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos.

Todo paso tan rápido que de un momento a otro estaba la directora con dos de los guardias y se escucha un grito tan alto que creo que en todo Londres se escuchó.

—Tsukino ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

**Fin "flash back"**

Por esa razón voy en la limosina de mi padre con el imbécil de mi hermano mayor Haruka, ahora resulta él me estará acompañando todos lo días a la escuela por orden de mi padre.

La vieja amargada de la directora armó un escándalo; llamó a mi madre para quejarse, pero lo que mas me molestó fue que llego con lo guardias en el mejor momento ¡Por dios, interrumpió! me siento tan frustrada ahora, por eso, de ahí mi coraje.

Escucho que Haruka habla y son mayor interés lo miro de reojo.

—Serena, por favor, hermana compórtate. Ya no preocupes a mamá y papá ellos te adoran y ya no saben que hacer con tu comportamiento.

Lo miro con coraje.

Si, mi hermano es muy guapo es alto de pelo rubio, de cuerpo atlético, facciones muy finas, tiene unos ojos color verde esmeralda que yo creo que a cualquier chica volvería loca. Que no dudo que utilice para salir con ellas o mínimo un a costón…

Y pues yo sólo tenía una pequeña frase para el ya saben el típico:

—Ay, pues simple que me dejen vivir mi vida y ya —Contesté molesta.

— ¿Pero cómo te van a dejar vivir tu vida? si mira cómo te comportas. Por dios, Serena estuviste apunto de tener sexo con tu profesor ¡Que es casado! ten algo de dignidad—- dice casi gritando.

Ahora si me va escuchar este que se cree.

—Por dios tú, Haruka no seas idiota, no pensarás que era la primera vez que entraba a follar en la habitación de Alan. Bueno pero si la primera vez que nos cacharon y no sé en qué falle, si siempre me fijaba muy bien antes de salir. —Rayos… ahora lo recordaba, no le puse seguro a la puerta cuando entre. Si mi amiga Ves-Ves supiera en que fallé se la pasaría burlándose de mí todo el año. Ella me hizo una experta en escaparme del internado. Siempre que podíamos nos íbamos de parranda. Su lema siempre era "la regla núm. 1 siempre es hay que romper las demás reglas" como las extrañaré.

Si, mis divagues fueron más fuertes que mi coraje. Miré a mi hermano quien parecía estatua. ¿Se habrá asustado por lo que le dije?

— ¿Qué, no me digas que crees que todavía soy virgen? — río —- Eso ya no se usa ¿Quieres saber desde cuándo y con quien? —Sólo vi cómo mi hermano apretó los puños y la mandíbula

—No me interesa saber con quién te has revolcado, Serena así que me mejor cierra la boca. —Un lanza llamas parecían sus ojos, pero no me intimida. Quería respuestas; las tendrá.

— ¡No! —-grité más molesta — ¡No me voy a callar tu te has metido en lo que no te importa! ¡Por tu maldita sugerencia estoy otra vez aquí en Tokio! y sabes que no me gusta deje a mis amigas en el internado, mi vida… —No me dejo continuar.

— ¡Ya cállate! —- Me gritó furioso — Tus amigas no eran otra cosa que unas cualquiera que lo único que hicieron fue echarte a perder mas de lo que ya estabas. Esas Serena escúchalo bien, no son amigas.

Me iba a burlar de él, cuando el chofer anunció que llegamos a la preparatorio núm. 10; mi nueva escuela. Y si, mi vieja vida estará de vuelta en Tokio. Así que bienvenida, Serena Tsukino Theno.

Si, esa soy yo, una chica de 17 años de edad; algo rebelde… ok, ok muy rebelde ¿por qué? ni me pregunten por que ni yo misma lo sé. Quien me viera diría que soy un ángel que dios envió a la tierra, obvio por mi físico.

Soy de piel tan blanca, pelo rubio casi dorado, ojos color azul cielo y unas facciones tan finas que mi padre siempre me dice que dios me hizo con un cincel y con mucha delicadeza. Sólo faltaba ponerme unas alas y estoy segura que parecería uno.

Pero la realidad es que toda esa belleza la herede de mi madre, soy idéntica a ella, por eso creo que mi padre me consiente en todo. La verdad es esa la razón por la cual soy el demonio con cara de ángel, me gusta hacerle la vida imposible a mi familia. Con la única que me llevo de maravilla es con mi pequeña hermana Rini; ella es mi copia, la única diferencia es que tiene el pelo rosado, ella no se queja ni me fastidia con sermones, al contrario, creo que me admira pero claro que nunca dejaría que mi hermanita se comporte como yo y menos dejaría que tenga amigas como las mías por que creo que mis amistades fueron las que influenciaron bueno, un poco.

Karmesite y Telu en la secundaria siempre me invitan a fiestas en casa de Telu y ahí fue donde me empecé a descarriar, además de que lo conocí a él. Después de eso se empezó a morir la tierna y dulce Serena. Pero en el fondo estoy cociente que nadie obliga a nadie hacer cosas que no queremos, pero siempre bueno, es más cómodo culpar a los demás.

—Adiós, Serena y por favor compórtate ¿Quieres? — fueron las palabras de mi hermano antes de que me sacara de mi divagues. Yo sólo bajé de coche no sin antes darle un portazo con eso le quedaría claro a mi hermano lo mucho que sus palabras me importaban y de paso que lo estaba enviando directo al infierno.

Camino a la entrada cuando veo de reojo que cuatro tipos se bajan de un coche. ¿Qué se cree mi padre que me voy a escapar? Obvio que lo piensa si no esos no estarían aquí y creo que cierto rubio tiene que ver, él y sus malditas sugerencias.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el muy desgraciado baja el vidrio del coche y me dice:

—Serena, que te diviertas en tu primer día — con la mano levantada me dice adiós y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡ay, desgraciado esta me la pagas! Volteo y veo a los guarros con ojos de quererlos asesinar a todos. Ellos solo agachan la mirada, hasta que uno se anima hablar.

— Señorita Serena, por favor entre — dice un poco tímido.

— Vete al diablo yo voy a entrar cuando se me de la gana ¿Qué te crees tú… – miré su gafete que decía Goku vaya ese nombre si que le quedaba – Goku?- termine de decir.

— Por favor señorita no se moleste con nosotros solo recibos ordenes de su padre y él fue muy claro al decirnos que la cuidáramos y que no dejaros que hiciera una tontería.

— Al diablo — y comienzo a caminar dentro de las instalaciones de la preparatoria, claro con mi sequito de perros guardianes detrás me siento como una criminal.

Entro a la preparatoria y todos voltean a vernos ¿Y cómo no? con mi desfile de hombres enormes y musculosos tras mío. Camino al patio y hay una enorme aglomeración de alumnos. Me doy cuenta que hay listas, qué flojera tener que checar en qué grupo estaré, o… pero claro que estos perros me servirán para algo así que le digo a uno de ellos:

— Hey, tú, revisa en qué grupo estaré, por lo menos sirve de algo, pero rapidito — trueno mis dedos con prepotencia.

Mientras, los chicos no dejan de mirarme y pues cómo no si mi atuendo es algo fuera de lo común. Sólo le hice unas modificaciones, todavía recuerdo la cara de madre cuando me vio, por dios casi se desmaya "Por dios, hija no pretenderás ir así ala escuela", había dicho ella, pero claro que exagera si sólo le corte tanto a la falda que quedo como un taparrabos, la blusa era tipo escolar, blanca con botones en frente, los cuales sólo abroche cuatro y el resto de la blusa la amarre en mi cintura para poder lucir mi piercig; un pequeño ángel , medias negras que me quedaban a media pierna , unas hermosas botas de piso con unas cintas cruzadas en toda la parte de enfrente, el chaleco de la escuela a ese no le hice modificaciones ya que es negro es mi color favorito y mi pelo suelto con una diadema y por ultimo mi otro piercig de la nariz me veo genial . Yo sólo le conteste: "madre utiliza tus influencias por que no subiré a cambiarme y si me obligas no iré a la escuela" comencé a caminar al comedor.

—Hola mucho gusto me llamo Amy Chiba Mizuno – volteo para ver la voz queme habla y encuentro a tres chicas que se ven simpáticas pero yo sólo las miro de pies a cabeza.

— Si, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece? — le contesto de mala gana.

— Bueno mis compañeras y yo estamos indicándoles en que grupo le va a tocar a los nuevos alumnos y de nuevo ingreso. Como las instalaciones son muy grandes les brindamos ayuda para que no se pierdan— dice con una tímida sonrisa.

— Ok, pero ya mi perro fue a checar eso – le contesto nuevamente de mala gana.

— Perdón ¿Tú eres Serena? — pregunta una chica rubia, casi en un grito.

— Si, ¿Por? — contesto algo molesta.

— Lo que pasa es que yo soy Minako Aino Furuhata y mi hermano Andrew es amigo de tu hermano Haruka y me pidió que te apoyara en lo necesitaras. — Mina era una chica rubia casi de mi estatura, cabello rubio y ojos verdes se veía que era muy agradable y simpática.

— Ok, ya entiendo mi hermano Haruka como siempre de entrometido— dije. ¿Cuándo dejara de meterse en mi vida?

— Hola, mi nombre es Rey Tomoe Hino y puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca – dice otra chica con una sonrisa. Dios creo que este año será el más largo de mi vida.

CONTINUARA…

**Y BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP MAS ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE EN ESTE CONOCIERON A SERENA QUE ES ALGO ALOCADA PERO EN EL FONDO ES BUENA YA SE DARAN CUENTA CON LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA.**

**ROSS KOU AMIGA GRACIA DE CORAZON POR TU AYUDA NUEVAMENTE NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI BUENO SI LO SE SERIA UN DESASTRE JAJAJAJA…TE ADORO…**

**CERES WINDAM GRANCHESTER TENOH GRACIAS HERMOSA POR TU INSTRUCCIONES ME HAS AYUDO MUCHO… TE QUIERO **

**PATTY, MAFER, ROSS, CERES, USAGI 13 CHIBA Y JAN (que te puedo decir tal vez si tengas razón pero solo te adelantare que no se conocen por medio de amy si no de las circunstancias de la vida jajaja) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS SON TODAS UN AMOR DE DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR CON ESTA LOCURA….**


	3. Amigos

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

Los personajes de esta historia no pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjudico la historia creación de mi loca cabeza.

**CAPITULO 3**

**DARIEN**

Mi hermano sale casi corriendo y le da las gracias a Jon.

**-Gracias Jon ya sabes otro mal desayuno- **El chofer solo hace una reverencia. Zafiro sube al coche y arranco a toda velocidad

**-Tranquilo Darien nos vamos a matar- **me dice Zafiro casi en una súplica.

**-Es que ya estoy harto que se meta en lo que no le importa**- le contesto gritando.

**-¡Darien! sabes que Seiya solo se preocupa por nosotros ¡tú! eres el que no soporta que se le diga nada**- me dice para que me tranquilice pero no puedo me fastidia que siempre se meta en mi vida.

**-Ya mejor cambiemos el tema quieres- ** ya no quería hablar de ese fastidio que es mi hermano.

**-¿No has sabido nada de Haruka?- **Me pregunta Zafiro

**-¡No! estoy un poco preocupado por el, solo me envió un mensaje diciéndome que se le presento un viaje de emergencia pero ya no se nada espero poderlo ver en la universidad**-le comento algo preocupado por mi amigo.

**-Espero que no se trate de a su hermana ya vez que le da muchos problemas a sus padres- **

Dijo Zafiro. Yo también espero lo mismo.

**-Pues la verdad no sé porque no le dan un par de nalgadas para a ver si así se calma la fierecilla o de plano la mandan una escuela militar- **Dije riendo.

Haruka es mi mejor amigo lo conocí en la universidad estudiamos la misma carrera la verdad que cuando nos conocimos hicimos muy buena química, que pronto nos convertimos en los mejores amigos casi como otro hermano para mí. El es el mayor de sus hermanos, tiene que lidiar con su hermana la "loca" que está en Londres en un internado. La verdad creo que les causa más problemas estando haya de hecho yo le aconseje que se la trajeran más vale que la tengan cerca para poderla vigilar mejor.

Haruka es hijo de kenji Tsukino uno de los empresario más importantes del país tiene cadenas hoteles por todo el continente. Mi padre se asoció con él para construir complejos turísticos en las mejores playas del continente asiático.

Llegamos a casa de Beryl es una casa muy hermosa su familia tiene dinero no tanto como la mía o de Haruka pero viven muy bien y cómodamente.

Sueno el clac son y pronto sale mi bella pelirroja, contoneándose si lo acepto es algo exagerada para caminar y en otras tantas cosas más. Lleva un vestido negro que se pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel se ve hermosa ahora ya sé ¿por qué? tengo esos sueños con ella. Se acerca a mí, me besa como desesperada a lo que correspondo nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Hasta que Zafiro arruino el momento con su carraspeo volteo a verlo, él ya está en el asiento de atrás esperando que suba para irnos.

Abro la puerta a Beryl y corro de mi lado enciendo el coche y en marcha

**-Dari amor no que tu padre te cambiaría el coche para este semestre-** pregunta Beryl

Por el espejo retrovisor solo vi como Zafiro rodo los ojos.

**-¡Claro amor! hoy mismo iremos a comprarlo**- le contesto

**¿Ya sabes que compraras Darien?- **Me pregunta Zafiro

**-Si hermano quiero un camaro- **sonreí- **ya por fin le diré adiós al Ferrari fue mi compañero en muchas aventuras pero ya quiero cambiarlo-** A pesar que solo tenía 19 años he vivido tanto se podría decir que tengo la experiencia de un hombre de 28. Claro que mi hermano y mis amigos me han acompañado en todo. Los más mujeriegos de todos somos Haruka y yo pero que la vamos a hacer si somos los más guapos y populares de la universidad ninguna chica nos dice que no.

**¡Oye! no crees que es mucho abuso con papa un camaro es algo caro-**dice Zafiro moviendo la cabeza.

**-Hay hermano el Ferrari es más caro, papa puede comprar eso y más aparte que el coche se lo quedara Amy mi padre lo decidió porque ella alega que ya está lo bastante "grande" para que Seiya la siga llevando y trayendo de la escuela que ya quiere ser una mujer "independiente"**-hago comillas en independiente

**-Ha pero si piensa que con eso la vamos a dejar de cuidar se equivoca- D**ijo Zafiro sonriendo. Y estaba en lo cierto.

**-Exacto-** Contesto con una sonrisa

Llegamos a la universidad milenio una de las mejores universidades de Tokio.

Entramos al estacionamiento busco el coche de Haruka pero nada solo veo la camioneta de Andrew y el coche de Taiki al lado está vacío así que decido estacionarme de una vez. Bajo y abro la puerta de Beryl me despido con un beso y un te veo luego solo veo como se aleja, atrae la mirada de todos los chicos le encanta ser el centro de atención.

Volteo a ver a Zafiro que todavía está en el coche.

**-¿Qué pretendes que a ti también te abra la puerta? y te ayude a bajar apúrate**- le dijo con burla.El solo comienza a mover rápidamente las pestañas y junta las manos

**-Hay Dari por favor cariño abre la puerta dari, dari, dari-** Se suelta a reír, mientras baja del coche. Yo solo ruedo los ojos **- En serio estás enamorado de esa mujer si tú siempre dijiste que te casaras con una mujer dulce y tierna. Beryl está muy pero muy lejos de ser algo de eso hermano-**dice con un gesto de desagrado

Yo solo rio y toco su hombro.

**- Hermano eso lo sé pero la mujer que me haga sentir que me falta el aire cuando la vea sé que esa será la mujer de mi vida. Pero mientras llega yo voy a disfrutar lo que las chicas me dan entre todas esas esta Beryl- **levanto la ceja

Reímos los dos y comenzamos a caminar dentro del edificio.

A lo largo del pasillo se alcanza a ver a mis amigos Andrew y Taiki que se veían muy contentos con la charla que tenían llegamos Zafiro y yo a donde ellos estaban.

**-He chicos como están- **Les habla Zafiro para llamar su atención ellos voltean rápidamente y lo saludan con un fuerte abrazo.

**-Darién hermano ¿cómo estás?**- Me pregunta Andrew.

Él es un chico de mi edad 19 años, mide 1.90, cabello rubio, ojos color verde y piel blanca. Es otro de mis grandes amigos siempre hemos estudiado juntos desde la primaria, está estudiando la carrera de arquitecto. Haruka, él y yo somos los tres mosqueteros siempre juntos. Andrew es hijo de los dueños de los mejores restaurant de Tokio sus padres son Jadite Aino y Mimet Furuhata los mejores amigos de mi padres desde la infancia. Andrew tiene dos hermanos Minako ala que adoro es mi mejor amiga y Heliot el menor.

**-Hermano muy bien-** Lo abrazo lo miro a la cara, veo que tiene un rasguño**- mejor ni pregunto** ¿**qué paso? y menos ¿quién fue?- **Comienzo a reír

**-No es gracioso Darién, ese maldito gato de Mina ya me tiene harto no podemos acercarnos a ella porque se te hecha encima solo quise abrazarla y mira como me dejo el muy desgraciado**. **Y lo peor que no podemos hacerle nada porque Mina se pone como loca no sé quién es peor si ella o artemis**- termina diciendo más molesto. Todos comenzamos a reír, conocíamos a ese gato era muy celoso y sobreprotector con Mina.

Dejo de reír, solo digo.

**-Ya relájate hermano vamos a comenzar un nuevo semestre así que mejor hay que ver que vamos a organizar para celebrar- **dije sonriendo al recordar las grandes fiestas que organizamos

**-¿Y tú que crees que hacíamos Darién?** – me dice Taiki

**-Taiki ¿cómo estás?** –mientras nos abrazamos para saludarnos él es más alto que yo de piel blanca, cabello castaño amarrado a una coleta y ojos color violeta. Tiene un carácter muy tranquilo de hecho es algo tímido.

**-Muy bien amigo ya sabes aquí calentando motores para comenzar**- sonríe -¡**pero! también organizando la fiesta.**

**-Bien ¿que han pensado?-** Pregunto curioso

**-Pues no sé si estén de acuerdo pero yo pongo la casa de playa de mis padres para este fin de semana- **Dice Andrew

**-Suena genial amigos**- contesta Zafiro

**-Si solo falta avisar a Haruka y si está de acuerdo a comenzar invitar a todo la universidad**. - Dice Taiki con una sonrisa.

**-De acuerdo. Pero no dejen de invitar chicas hermosas**.- Dijo como si fuera lo más importante de todo. De hecho lo es. Los demás solo mueven la cabeza para los lados y ríen.

**-Bueno hermanos caminemos porque si no llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de clases-** comenta Zafiro tenía razón ya era tarde.

Comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo cuando escuchamos el grito de Diamante.

**-He chicos espérenme-** Todos volteamos a verlo.

**-Es Diamante ¿quién será esa chica tan linda con la que viene acompañado**? -comenta Andrew

**-Tranquilo cuñado que mi hermana se puede enterar de tu comentario**- Le dice Taiki

Andrew palideció. Zafiro y yo comenzamos a reír. Lita es la novia de Andrew y es hermana de Taiki así que el pobre de Andrew se tiene que cuidar por todos lados por eso yo no me meto con las hermanas de mis amigos toco madera.

**-Hola chicos **- Saluda Diamante dando un abrazo a cada uno de nosotros.

Diamante Black Kaioh es un chico muy alegre de hecho se la pasa haciendo bromas a todo el mundo es alto, tiene el cabellos plateados ojos calor azul y piel aperlada. Es hijo de Fiore y Vilut ellos son otras de la familias más pudientes de Tokio.

**-Bien hermano**- contesto-**¿quién es esta hermosa señorita?- **pregunto

**- Chicos le presento a mi hermana Michiru**- Es una chica muy hermosa piel blanca, cabello agua marino, ojos color azul y sus facciones son muy finas de hecho creo que será una rompe corazones más en la universidad todos los chicos se la comen con la mirada- **Ella acaba de entrar a estudiar aquí**. Termina decir.

**-Hola Michiru-**saluda mi amigo**- soy Taiki si necesitas ayuda en algo sobre el estudio solo tienes que decirlo y con gusto te ayudare**.-Vaya. Donde quedo mi amigo el tímido.

**-Es un place Michiru soy Andrew Aino Furahata**. - Con su cara seria, sí que funcionan las amenazas de Taiki.

**-Hola yo soy Zafiro Chiba Mizuno un gusto conocerte-** Hiso una reverencia

**-Yo soy Darién Chiba y esta demás decirte que lo que se te ofrezca cuantas conmigo-** Sonrió

**-Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hermano. Diamante me ha contado mucho de ustedes**- A lo que todos volteamos a ver a Diamante, maldito que le contaste.

**- ¿Dime Michiru que vas a estudiar?** -Zafiro cambio el tema rápido para no entrar en detalles.

**- Artes- **suspira-** amo la música ¿y ustedes que están estudiando**?- ahora ella preguntaba.

**-¡yo! leyes** -dice Zafiro con orgullo.

**-¡Yo! también-**. Dice Taiki. Ni que lo diga se la pasa estudiando no dudo que sea el mejor abogado de Tokio en un futuro.

**-¿Y tú?-** Pregunta Michiru a Andrew

**-Estoy en la carrera de arquitectura** - sonríe

**-Y pues ¡yo! estoy en medicina ya sabes cuándo te duela algo aquí estoy para aliviarte-**sonrió y giño un ojo.

**-Como a mí no me preguntas hermana yo te lo diré-** ironiza Diamante**- Yo estoy en Comercio **I**nternaciona**l- Voltea la cara.

Michiru lo abraza, le dice.

-**Por dios Diamante no seas niño si yo sé lo que ¡tú! estudias por eso no pregunte- **termina el abrazo.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

**-¡Sí! Diamante es mas a nadie le importa lo que estudias-** dice Zafiro, seguimos riendo más fuerte. El solo hace una seña muy fea.

De pronto se escucha la voz de la persona más temida de la universidad todos callamos y pusimos cara de terror.

**-Más les vale que se mantengan a raya con mi hermana "niñitos"-**Nos señala a todos con su dedo índice**- si no quieren que les rompa todos los huesos- ¡**Por dios! como no pensamos antes en Malaquite el hermano mayor de diamante por ende hermano de Michiru, él es enorme con unos músculos tan grandes que parece un luchador profesional, es capitán del equipo de Futbol americano de hecho casi todos estamos en él, tiene el pelo platinado igual a Diamante solo que él lo tiene largo, es moreno y ojos color azul claro; al igual que sus hermanos. Él estudia para ser agente judicial otro motivo más para alejarnos de Michiru ya que pronto tendrá permiso para matar.

**-¡No! Malaquite no te preocupes ten por seguro que nadie se le acercara al contrario te ayudaremos a cuidarla** – dice Taiki para calmarlo antes que nos parta la cara a todos.

**-Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Los dejo voy a buscar a mi adorada Setsuna** – Setsuna era la novia de Malaquite la única que puede controlar e ese bestia que lleva dentro.

**-Malaquite-**grita Michiru molesta-** ¡ya no soy una niña! ¡Ya déjame en paz! **– a lo que Malaquite solo dice un fuerte y claro

**-¡Jamás! **– se empieza alejar

**-Ya me tienes harta**- sigue gritando Michiru casi asiendo berrinche y pateando en el aire.

**-Mejor vayamos a clases chicos-. **Dice Andrew a lo que todos contestamos un sí, comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo porque muchos de nosotros tendríamos que cruzar media universidad para llegar a nuestros salones.

Solo espero encontrar a Haruka en el salón de clases**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Listo esta vez no tuve mucha ayuda así que espero que me perdonen los erros de gramática y ortografía. Pero os juro que estoy trabajando mucho en ello =)…. para poderles ofrecer una buena historia… pero la verdad que no quería seguir atrasando la actualización…**

**Y nuevamente gracias a todos esos rw que he recibo me animan a continuar con esta locura….**

**Gracias de corazón a todas ustedes… ****CONYTA BOMBON, YESQUI2000, NAI SD, ROSS KOU Y JAN…..**


	4. ¿ y ese quien es?

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjudico la historia creación de mi loca cabeza.

CAPITULO 4

**SERENA**

Rei era una chica de mi estatura, tenía el cabello largo; de un negro como la noche, de piel blanca y unos lindos ojos color violeta. La verdad que se veía muy agradable.

Se acerca el guardaespaldas de mi padre.

**-¡Señorita Serena! su grupo es el 6-b **–me dice.

**-Ok **– esa solo fue mi respuesta. Los voy a fastidiar tanto que terminaran, por correr solos.

**-¡Qué bien! estarás en nuestro mismo salón** –me dice Amy

**-¿Ustedes están en el mismo grupo?** –genial tendré que soportar a la loca y a la tímida.

**-Sí, que emoción seremos muy buenas amigas. cuanta conmigo para todo** – me dice Minako

**-Hay por dios Mina. ¡tú! la volverías loca** –dice Rei riendo- ** que le enseñaras como reprobar las** **materias** – sin dejar de reír.

**-Tú cometario. No me causa gracias Rei** –dice Minako volteando la cara

**-Ya chicas compórtense. Tenemos que mostrarle a Serena donde esta nuestro salón**- vaya por lo menos la tímida esta algo cuerda.

**-Ok ¡yo te llevare!** –dice Rei, me toma del brazo

**-¡No! ¡Yo la llevare!** – dice Minako, señalándose ella misma. Pero Rei no se deja, comienza a jalar el brazo. Pero como era de esperarse, Mina no se quedó quieta. ¡Por dios que alguien me libre! de este par de locas. Comenzaron con un jaloneo entre ellas por mí. Los malditos perros solo se aguantaban las ganas de reír. ¿Que no se supone que están aquí para cuidarme?

**-¡Ya basta!**-les grito muy molesta**- puedo ir yo sola. Solo indíquenme ¿dónde rayos que da el maldito salón?**- ellas me suelta rápidamente.

**-Perdónalas Serena. Son muy buenas chicas, solo que siempre están compitiendo entre ellas** – dice Ame, para tratar de tranquilizar las cosas.

**-Si pero no soy un maldito trofeo. me pueden llevar las dos y no hacer tanto escándalo** –dije ya un poco más tranquila.

**-Eso suena bien** – dice Minako con una sonrisa

**- Estoy de acuerdo** – contesta Rei. Para lo que mi importa su aprobación.

Hay dios creo que tendré que aumentar mi paciencia, con estas dos locas. Porque creo que no me las quitare de encima, por el resto del año.

**-¡Vamos Serena!- **me dice Ame.

Comenzamos a caminar.

**-¡Dinos Serena! ¿De dónde vienes?** – me pregunta Rei

**- Pues** –le iba a contestar

**-Ella viene, de un internado que está en Londres** – le contesta Minako, por mí. Pero que bien informada la tiene el maldito de Haruka.

**-¡Mina!** – gritan Amy y Reí al mismo tiempo.

**-Lo siento. Es que no puedo evitarlo**- dice algo sonrojada-**perdona, tu eres quien tiene que contarles** – la verdad que me dio algo de pena.

**-No te preocupes Minako** – de donde estoy sacando tanta paciencia.

**-Hay no me digas Minako dime solo Mina** – me golpe el hombro. ¡Vaya! que tiene la mano pesada.

**-¡Mina! por dios**- le grita Amy – **casi le dislocas el hombro. No debes ser tan tosca**- la reta con la mirada.

**-Lo siento Serena perdón- **se vuelve a disculpar.

**-No hay problema**- suspiro. Esta se está sacando que le diga unas cuantas cosas como por… ejemplo mandarla al diablo.

Entre tanta preguntadora llegamos al salón.

**-Este, es nuestro grupo** –dice rei –**espero que te sientas cómoda. Mira haya esta un lugar vacío**- era un lugar justo detrás de una chica de cabellos rojo; que le llegaba hasta los hombre, tenía ojos color verde, piel blanca. se veía un poco tímida y asustada.

**- ¡Molly!**- le habla Rei, para llamar su atención**- ¿cómo estás? Mira ella es Serena, es de nuevo ingreso, al igual que tu** –ya comprendía, porque se veía un poco asustada.

**-Serena, ella es Molly kumada Osaka. Ella también acaba de llegar a Tokio** – dice Rei

**-Es un gusto conocerte Molly. Soy Serena Tsukino Tenoe**- le extiendo la mano. No sé por qué Molly me transmite confianza, como si la conociera de toda la vida

**-Hola Serena, mucho gusto** –me contesta tímida.

Se escucha el carraspeo de un hombre algo regordete y calvo. Mejor me siento tal vez es el profesor.

-**Buenos días alumnos** –dice, todos los chicos se paran, hay si me acabo de sentar me tengo que volver a parar genial, lo hago de muy mala gana - **Soy el director Kaguyama, para quien no me conoce estoy aquí para presentarles a su nueva profesora titular- ** el director.

-**Alumnos, ella será su maestra la señorita Mónica**- entra una mujer de mediana estatura y cabellera larga de color café. Se ve que es algo gruñona.

**-Buenos días alumnos. Es un gusto, soy la maestra Mónica Taylor, seré su titular, así que cualquier** **cosa que necesiten estoy para ayudarlos**. Blablablablabla y más bla, el rollo de siempre.

Se terminaron las clases de las primeras horas y por fin el receso.

**-Bien Serena ¿si quieres puedes ir con nosotras almorzar?**- me invita Amy, un poco tímida. Pobre creo que siente pena ajena, por las locas de sus amigas.

**-Si está bien iré con ustedes ¿Molly tú también bienes?** –le pregunto

**-Ha…claro gracias** – dice con voz muy baja y algo tímida.

Comenzamos a caminar, hasta la cafetería del instituto y mis perros cuidándome.

Llegamos a la cafetería cuando una chica castaña les hace señas y grita.

**-¡He chicas aquí estamos!**- para llamar nuestra atención.

**-¡Vamos haya esta lita!** – dice Mina y comienza a correr como loca y se le echa encima para abrazarla.

**-Hay Lita que gusto verte** –le dice casi al borde del llanto. Por favor va a llorar, que flojera.

**-Ya Mina. No comiences con tu drama. Si apenas ayer estuviste en casa fastidiando**-le dice un chico muy hermoso, cabello platinado largo amarrado a una coleta, piel blanca y ojos color verde esmeralda; muy hermosos. Pero se ve que es un engreído a mil kilómetros de distancia.

**-Yaten, no me regañes **– le dice Mina, haciendo más pucheros.

**-¡ Mina cállate! y deja presentamos a nuestras compañeras nuevas**- le dice Rei con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿También tu Reí?** – Mina hace gesto de querer llorar

**-Bueno ¡ya basta!**- gritaLita, ella es muy alta más alta que todas nosotras, tiene el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, piel blanca y ojos color verde esmeralda.

-**Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Lita Kou Kido un gusto y él es** **mi hermano Yaten** -dice apuntando al platinado, que ni señas de querer saludar, simplemente volteo la cara –**perdónenlo está un poco de mal humor**. Molly y yo solo movemos la cabeza para lo que me importa.

**-Hola, mi nombre es Molly**- comienza hablar

-** Soy Serena** – digo indiferente

**-Y quien me presentara a mí-** dice otra chica de mediana estatura de cabello color rojo amarrado a una coleta, ojos color verde y piel blanca, se veía muy simpática.

**-Ha perdón ella es Unasuki Nishimura Meio**- la presenta Amy

**-Hola Unasuki soy Serena y ella es Molly**-le digo ya algo desganado de tanta presentación. Mejor me pondría en la frente mi maldito nombre a ver si a si dejan de preguntar.

**-¿Y ellos? –**preguntan. A se me olvidaron los malditos guardaespaldas

**-¡ellos! son mis perros guardianes** –le dijo con gesto de desagrado, ellos solo agachan la mirada apenados.

-¡**Guardaespaldas!** –comenta con un tono de asombro, pero se le borro rápido del rostro. Y que bueno porque no estaba de humor para contestar más preguntas, creo que vio mi cara de desagrado.

**-Bueno. Vamos a comer** –grita Mina. La pregunta numero mil de la mañana ¿dónde tiene el botón de apagado?

Nos sentamos a comer y entre charlas de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones, de chicos guapos, eso fue por parte de Mina, se le iluminaban los ojos hablando de un tal Armand que conoció en Roma. Veo como Yaten solo apretaba las manos creo que a este le gusta la loquita solo que con su carácter dudo que la pueda conquistar.

La verdad que yo no les tenía confianza como para platicar de mi vida. A lo mejor hasta se asustaran cuando cuente el porque me corrieron del internado. Así que solo me dedique a escuchar.

Se terminó el receso. Volvimos al salón de clases, que pasaron muy rápido pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida. Me pare rápidamente guarde mis cosas y comencé a caminar con las chicas.

**- Serena, nos vemos mañana -**me digo Molly, me despedí de las demás.

Subí a la limosina de mi padre, que ya estaba esperando a fuera. Maldita sea no me dejarían en paz. Todavía estaba pensando cómo me las pagara ese Haruka.

Llegamos a casa en cuestión de 10 minutos, bajo del coche sin esperar que me habrán la puerta el chofer, entro como alma que lleva el diablo y comienzo a gritar.

**-¡Madre!** – No contesta- ¡**madre!**- grito más fuerte. Sale mi nana Ikuko de la cocina limpiándose con un trapo las manos seguro está preparando la comida.

**-Mi niña, ya llegaste** – me abraza. Me encanta que mi nana me abrace, a lo cual correspondo siempre ha sido tan tierna conmigo, me quiere como una hija yo también la adoro y es como mi segunda madre. Me suelto.

**-¿Y mi madre donde esta nana?** –pregunto en tono molesto

**-Hay, mi niña salió fue de compras, seguro que no tarda**- contesta con una tierna sonrisa.

**-Ok entonces subiré a mi cuarto a cambiarme**-comienzo a caminar y subir las escaleras

**-Pero tu hermana Rini ya llego está en su habitación-** sonrió esa pequeña pelusa rosa siempre me saca una sonrisa.

**-Ok Haruka ¿ya llego?** –pregunto tal vez pueda hacer alguna travesura en su habitación antes de que llegue… por ejemplo ¡quemar su ropa! ¿por qué no? mejor su habitación completa.

**-No mi niña, el hablo para decir que llagara un poco tarde, por que acompañaría su amigo Darién a comprar un coche**- Me dice mi nana con una sonrisa cuando menciono a este último. ¿Quién será ese tipo?

**-Ha ¿quién ese tal Darién?** –pregunto curiosa. Solo escuche su nombre de regreso en el avión cuando Haruka le comentaba a mama que seguro estaría molesto por que no le aviso que saldría de emergencia. ¡Hay por dios! como no lo pensé antes, seguro que es gay y ese tal Darién es su pareja. Rio mentalmente.

**-Es un muy buen amigo de mi niño Haruka** – si como no seguro que están dándose unos besos. Pero que cosas pienso si mi hermano es un mujeriego de primera.

**-Nana luego seguimos con la charla. Mejor voy a mi cuarto- **comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, llego a la tercera puerta a la derecha y entro a mi habitación. Me dejo caer en la cama junto con mi mochila, la cual decido aventar al piso ya que me estorba.

Volteo así arriba, miro el techo blanco, mientras pienso que hacer. Mi madre me quito mi lapa y celular, así que no puedo comunicarme con Ves Ves Para saber ¿cómo están las cosas por el internado? Que seguro a Alan lo mandaron a volar muy lejos, ups que mal por el que tendrá que conseguir otro trabajo muy lejos del internado, pero tal vez lo consiga en otro planeta. Sin contar que su mujer la loca de Melissa, estará como gendarme, cuidándolo día y noche.

Será mejor que me dé una ducha, para relajarme de un día tan estresante entre locas, tímidas y cuerdas tuve suficiente para el día de hoy.

Camino hacia el baño, entro, abro la llave para mediar el agua. Comienzo a desvestirme siento el agua esta tibia, entro a la regadera, tomo mi shampoo aroma a fresas que encanta mi madre me bañaba de pequeña con él a sí que esa costumbre no la he perdido como todo lo demás, tomo el jabón y comienzo a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, vaya que tomar un baño siempre es rico y relajante. Termino mi baño tomo una toalla la enredé en mi cuerpo y otra para mi cabello salgo del baño.

Sorpresa que me lleve.

**-¡Serena hermana!-** sentí los brazos de mi hermanita enredados en mi cuello

**-He hola mi peque ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Se pude saber porque ese abrazo tan efusivo?**- mipequeña hermana,es casi de mi estatura de hecho creo que ella será más alta que yo es de piel blanca, pelo color rosado; que le llega a la mitad de sus hombros y unos ojos color marrón tan hermosos y expresivos.

**-Hay es que me encanta saber que estarás aquí de vuelta en casa y voy a tener con quien platicar de mis cosas**- dice con ojitos brillantes

**-Ok y ¿tienes algo que contarme mi peque y hermosa hermanita?- **sonrió

**-Bueno si muchas cosas, pero mejor platicamos en la noche ¿porque creo que ahorita tienes que vestirte?- **sonríe y me mira de pies a cabeza**- ¡qué mala! ¿Porque no me avisaste que habías llegado? tuve que bajar y mi nana me lo comentara para poder saberlo**- me reclamahaciendo un tierno puchero.

**-Peque perdóname. Lo que pasa es que llegue tan fastidiada, que no tenía ánimo de nada y no quería contagiarte mi mal humor**- le contesto a ver si con eso me entendía.

**-¿Hay tan mal te fue en la escuela?- **pregunta con angustia. Pero le contesto rápido

**-Un poco, tuve que lidiar con cuatro perros, dos tímidas, dos locas y un engreído-**le decía, mientras contaba con mis dedo**- pero fuera de eso. No estuvo tan mal – **hago gesto de pensar si me falto algo más.

**-¡Creo! que si tuviste un día muy pesado. Así que mejor me voy, antes que te regrese el mal humor-** comienza a caminar así atrás yo solo veo cómo se va alejando.

**-He señorita, ven acá creo que tú tienes mucho que contarme. ¿acaso tu sabias que papa** **me enviaría a esos a cuidarme?**- le pregunto. Ella siempre está bien informada de lo que pasa en casa se la pasa preguntando y escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

Ella solo movió la cabeza, salió corriendo, por que vi una almohada que decidí arrojársela antes que se cerrara la puerta y solo escuche.

-**Serena, será mejor que platiquemos en un rato más.** **Mientras vístete, que no es nada agradable ver a mi hermana mayor desnuda ** **-** rio. ¡por dios! se me olvido que solo tenía una toalla y cuando lance la almohada se me callo.

**-Ya verás Rini Tsukino Tenoe**- comencé a reír

Recogí la toalla. Camino al closet, saco una mini falda de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes en color rosa hoy ya no le daría más sustos a mi madre con mis atuendos locos y unas chanclas de plataforma en color beige creo que esto estará bien para pasar el resto de la tarde en mi casa. Ya que estoy segura que mama no me dejara salir por el resto de mi vida. Pero ya veré como escaparme, lo primero era deshacerme de los perros guardianes que me tenía custodiada.

Me visto, me desenredo el cabello decido dejarlo suelto, me pongo un poco de gloss rosa. Para que me maquillo, si no saldría, pero no estaría mal salir un momento al jardín a tomar aire fresco.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar abajo escucho voces en el estudio, pero decido ignorarlas lo último que quiero es pelear con Haruka.

Me dirijo a la puerta principal y que ven mis ojos un precioso camaro, en color blanco, con una franja negra, en el cofre. Me acerco a él y más fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que tenía las llaves puestas.

Así que me dije. Serenita hermosa hoy estas de suerte y a haruquita le toca pagar, todas las que te debe.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo más espero que les guste … nuevamente no tuve ayuda así que voy a tener muchos errores. De antemano les pido una disculpa por ello.**

**En este cap. fue 100% de Serena y el próximo de Darien. Así lo leerán unos cuantos cap. mas, hasta que esos dos se conozcan y empiecen a convivir más. Después de eso en los siguientes cap. estarán los dos, estaré escribiendo lo que piensa Serena y después Darien o viceversa.**

**En este cap. conocimos un poco más a Serena y a sus nuevas compañeras. Y se dieron cuenta que está tramando una travesura ¿xd que será? jajajajaja….**

**Y NUEVAMNET GRACIAS AMIS NIÑAS BELLAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO EN LEER Y DEJAR SUS COMETARIOS. SON UN AMOR. **

**BUBU30****. Amiga te adoro y gracias por estar aquí apoyándome. Espero que la historia te guste. Y si tienes razón creo que mi Darien se tragara algunas palabras jajajajaja…..abrazos de osa =)**

**Marie Mademoiselle chiba. Mi bella hermana, creo que todavía faltan algunos personajes por conocer , pero ya son pocos jajajaja… que bueno que mis locas ideas te gusten. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.**

**Conyta Bombon****. Hola para mí es un honor que tu estés leyendo mi historia. Si Darien es un mujeriego de primera… pero llegara una loca a cambiar eso jajajajaja y las malas referencias de ella se irán por un tubo. Y creme que ese encuentro será un fuerte golpe para Darien jajaja.**

**yesqui2000****. Hola hermosa tengo varios añitos leyendo en fan fic y el que tú te des tiempo para leerme es un honor y un gusto que no tienes idea gracias. Y si él se tragara mas que sus palabras créeme jajajaja el pobre le será muy difícil conquistarla .**

**Nai SD****. Gracias por leerme, que bien que te gusto el cap., aquí tienes este y antes de que te lo imagines subiré el siguiente. Abrazos y besos nos leemos.**

**A todas esas personitas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para pasar y leer muchas gracias aunque no hayan dejado rw se lo agradezco de todo corazón =).**


	5. La loca de su hermana

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjudico la historia creación de mi loca cabeza.

**DARIEN**

**CAPITULO… 5**

Entro al salón, saludo a mis compañeros que ya los conozco de semestres anteriores o de clases que hemos compartido, busco con la vista y me encuentro varios lugares vacíos, al lado de mi compañera y amiga Kakyuu. Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos color rojo; si algo extraños pero son muy lindos, es de piel blanca, estatura mediana. Con ella llevo compartiendo clases desde comenzamos a estudiar, ya que ella también estudia medicina y se quiere especializar en pediatría, le encantan los niños.

**-Hola Darién ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?**- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

**-Excelentes amiga. Me fui a Egipto, con toda mi familia me la pase muy bien. Solo un detalle desagradable, Seiya. En serio porque no es un mueble para poder lo dejar en casa-** hago gesto de desagrado y ella ríe

**-¡Darién por dios! si es tu hermano ¿por qué no tratas de llevarte bien con él? **– me dice

**-Hay perdón. Se me olvidaba que eres su eterna defensora y enamorada**- le dijo al mismo tiempo que junto mis manos, muevo mis pestañas rápidamente. Los gestos de mi hermano Zafiro son contagiosos.

**-No comiences con lo mismo, a mí no me interesa tu hermano para nada, ya te lo he dicho mil veces**- se molesta un poco, voltea la cara para el otro lado

**-¿Segura?**- pregunto levantando una ceja.

**-¡Segura! **–contesta. Eso ni ella se lo cree.

**-Bueno. Entonces tal vez no te interesara saber que su novia se fue a vivir a estados unidos, porque le dieron una beca y llegaron al acuerdo de terminar la relación-** voltea rápidamente a verme. Vaya manera de que se le pase el coraje.

**-¿En serio Darién? ¿Me lo juras?**- me iba a comenzar a reír.

Cuando veo entrar a mi mejor amigo al salón con cara de pocos amigos.

Haruka busco con la mirada a ver si había un lugar disponible. A lo que Kakyuu le hace una seña y le habla.

**-He Haruka aquí estamos, este lugar, está libre**- el solo camina así nosotros, se deja caer pesadamente en el asiento.

**-Hola chicos- **saluda algo desganado.

**-Estamos bien hermano-**digo con ironía**- ¿pero mejor tú cuéntanos? ¿Cómo estás? traes una cara**- el solo frunce el ceño, yo sigo hablando**- no he sabido nada de ti, el resto del verano que te crees que eres para tenerme tan preocupado**-le reclamo en tono molesto.

**-Cálmate Darién. Mejor deja que nos cuente ¿qué le pasa?** – dice Kakyuu

**-Si amigo. La verdad, que lo que menos quiero es dar explicaciones, mejor cambiemos de tema quieres, luego les cuento que me pasa**-diceHaruka, muy serio.

**-Perdón Haruka**- le digo apenado.

**-Buenos días chicos**-se escucha la voz del profesor así que dejamos la plática para después**- yo soy su profesor, el doctor Alex especialista en cardiología**-se presentó uno de nuestros profesores.

Así fue como comenzó mi día en la universidad.

Pasaron varias clases y mi amiga Kakyuu, se fue porque ella tomaría otra clase que nosotros no llevábamos. Haruka y yo íbamos caminado por el pasillo, el seguía serio.

**-Ya hermano cuéntame ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?– **el solo suspira

**-Darien tuve las peores vacaciones de mi vida. Bueno el final de ellas**-me dice un poco preocupado.

**-Te escucho**-le digo, toco su hombro- **para que estamos los amigos. Anda vamos al patio un momento, la próxima hora la tenemos libre** – comenzamos a caminar al patio.

Tomamos asiento en una banca y el comenzó hablar.

**-Tú sabes que Kakyuu me cae muy bien**- yo solo asentí**- sé que es de confianza, pero sinceramente no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto-** me mira fijamente

**-Si no hay problema. Está demás decirte que confíes en mi**- sonrió para trasmitirle confianza

**-Lo sé, por eso eres como un hermano para mí **–sonrió - **bueno pues hace más o menos como quince días, recibos una llamada, era del internado donde esta Serena –**no sé por qué me presentía que esa niña "loca" tenía que ver con la actitud de mi amigo- **La directora le dijo a mi madre que le urgía hablar con ella, que era algo que no podía tratar por teléfono, que era muy serio- **suspiro **- así que mi madre me pidió que la acompañara ya que papa está de viaje y no podía estar con ella, obvio que no la dejaría sola. Así que tomamos el primer vuelo a Londres. Cuando llegamos al internado nos recibió la directora inmediatamente. Estábamos en la oficina le dice a mi madre que Serena estaba expulsada porque se metió con uno de los profesores - **vuelve a suspirar mi amigo, sí que sentía frustrado estaba robando más aire de lo normal**- es que no entiendo. ¿A dónde quiere llegar Serena? Que acaso no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que hace ¿qué tiene por cerebro paja**?- Esas eran peguntas que solo ella le podía contestar.

**-Haruka es obvio que no lo piensa, si no lo haría ¡no crees!**- que más le digo. Creo que yo encerraría a Amy en una torre alta ¡muy alta!

**-Si lo sé. No sabes, la pobre de mi madre se moría de vergüenza con la directora, más porque ella le comento que casi lo sorprende infraganti. El maldito degenerado ese, es casado que se aprovechó de una niña desubicada, que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida. Sé que eso no es justificación. Pero que te digo amigo es mi hermana, tengo que cuidarla- **En eso estoy de acuerdo con él. Uno hace todo por su familia**.- yo solo apoye a mama en lo que ella decidiera. En ese momento mi madre le digo que le entregara los papeles de Serena que nos la llevaríamos. Mando a traer por ella con uno de los guardias**- yo no decía nada, solo lo escuchaba**- Fue un silencio de muertos, hasta que tocaron a la puerta y ahí estaba mi querida hermana con su sonrisa tan sínica, me dieron ganas de cachetearla-**apretó sus manos**- pero como siempre mi madre me toco el hombro, me tranquilizo. Ella solo la abrazo y le pregunto cómo estaba**- entre más hablaba, mas apretaba la mandíbula**- La niñita para variar le contesta mal, le dice que no se quiere ir. Yo no dije ninguna palabra**- eso es raro ya que mi amigo es muy impulsivo-** deje a mi madre que hablara con ella, me salí de la oficina. Porque te juro que si me quedaba la estrangularía **– suspira otro vez más. Vaya que esa tal Serena es de cuidado.

**-Haruka ¿si quieres mejor seguimos después?- **le digo. Se veía que le molestaba hablar del tema.

**-¡No! hermano me tengo que desahogar con alguien**- me dice todavía con coraje reflejado en su mirada.

**-Entonces, continua- **lo animo para que siga

**-Salen de la oficina. Serena como siempre con su cara de arrogancia y mi madre con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Subimos la limosina, llegamos al hotel y fue cuando mi madre me informo que le buscaría un nuevo internado. Le dije que no, que era mejor que la trajéramos de vuelta que aquí íbamos a poder controlarla mejor**-Creo que recordó algo por que sonrió levemente- **Todavía me acuerdo de su cara, su mirada matadora. Pero no me importa, ella hace lo que quiere, están inteligente, que se las arregla para salirse con la suya. Pero esta vez no la dejaría, ya basta de que cause tantos problemas.**

**-Entonces tu hermana ¿está aquí de vuelta? – **pregunto curioso.

**-Si hermano. Así que tendré que cuidarla, hasta que llegue mi padre. Mientras les sugerí que le mandaran unos escoltas, por si se le ocurre regresar a Londres ella era feliz haya y como no si hace lo que le da su gana**- dice otra vez con el coraje reflejado en su mirada.

**-¡Vaya hermano! pues sí que la pasaste mal. Pero no te preocupes tu hermana algún día sentara cabeza **– trato de animarlo. Pero lo dudo

**-Pues espero que pase pronto-**suspira**- ella era tan dulce y tierna. No sé qué le paso**- dice con melancolía.

**-A veces no tenemos la mejor influencia, con los amigos que tenemos- **le digo para darle ánimos. No me gusta verlo así.

**-Si supongo. Pues ponte a rezar por que Serena estará en la preparatoria num.10. Seguro que va a conocer a tu hermana** – comienza a reír.

**- Amy es muy seria, no creo que haga amistad con Serena -**espero

**-No la conoces hermano**- toca mi hombro- **no la conoces**-por dios, que me quiere causar un infarto, que le pasa no se supone que el preocupado era él.

**-Espero que no le toque en el mismo salón. Pero ya nos preocuparemos de eso quieres, mejor vamos a comprar un refresco. Antes de entrar a clases- **le digo no solo para él, sino también para mí, para tranquilizarme yo mismo.

**-Gracias Darién, por escucharme**- sonrió

**-De nada. Cuando quieras, espero que te sientas más tranquilo**- le contesto, él sabe que puede contar conmigo para todo.

**-No quiero imaginar cuando Serena sepa que tome tu sugerencia de traerla de vuelta- **que podría pasar. Que haga un berrinche.

**-Pero tú no serás tan mal amigo para contarle ¿verdad?- **se lo digo como suplica que me puede hacer esa chiquilla

**-¡Claro que no hermano! no me gustaría verte hecho cachitos** – comienza a reír

**-¡Vaya! veo que ya te sientes mejor**- tomamos nuestros refrescos.

Regresamos a clase, que casi todas fueron de presentación de profesores, checar horarios y como impartiría las clases.

Así que el día paso rápido cuando salimos de la última clase. Llegamos al estacionamiento pero ya kakyuu venía con nosotros ya que volvimos a coincidir en las clases.

**-Hola chicos ¿cómo están?** – la voz de Setsuna. Una hermosa mujer, muy elegante, de cabellera larga color verde; que le llega a la cintura y ojos color negro. Ella es la novia de Malaquite del cual venia acompañada. Con ellos estaba mi querido hermanito Seiya, Neflyte Nisimura Ayakashi que es hijo de uno de los dueños de los spa más famosos de todo Tokio. Un chico de cuerpo atlético, ojos color azul cielo y cabellera larga; color café. Tiene una hermana melliza Reika una chica de piel blanca, ojos color azul y cabello un poco más claro que Neflyte también es hermano de kakyuu y Unasuki pero está última todavía está en la preparatoria.

**-Hola Setsuna** – la saludo y sonrió

**-Que tal Darién. ¿Ustedes a dónde van?**- pregunta curiosa.

**-Pues aquí a esperar a Zafiro- **le contesto, finjo fastidio.

**-Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue en su primer día de clases?- **saluda Neflyte

**-Bien. Ya sabes lo mismo de cada comienzo de semestre** – dice Haruka un poco aburrido.

**-Para ser el primer día estuvo bien, lo bueno comenzara conforme avancen los días**- diceNeflyte

**-Si tienes razón- **Haruka le da la razón.

Seiya permanecía callado solo observaba hasta que Kakyuu le pregunto cómo estaba.

**-Hola Seiya-**Lo saluda algo tímida**-¿cómo estás?-**le pregunta, algo tímida.

**-Bien-** contesta frio, muy indiferente. Que acoso no se da cuenta que Kakyuu es una chica muy linda, que solo se preocupa por él.

**-No debes ser tan grosero Seiya, ella solo se preocupa por ti**-le dije molesto

**-Nadie le pide que se preocupe ¿o acaso tú se lo pediste?**-me reto con la mirada, entonces se le dibujo su sonrisa –** Darién, mejor hay que tranquilizarnos-**eso no me gustaba. Él no es de los que se quedan callados**- Espero que hoy en la noche sigas con tu sueño. Ya sabes esos húmedos que todavía tiene**s – Me giñe un ojo, en burla. Yo lo mato con la mirada, pero le importa un pepino. Sigue hablando- **pero espero que esta vez sí llegues al final. A ver si así se te pasa el mal humor. Le diré a Zafiro que no te moleste para que puedes tener "tu final feliz"** –termina mordaz, haciendo comillas con los dedos. Los demás, solo carraspean aguantando las ganas de reír. Sabía que se desquitaría de lo de esta mañana.

**-¡Ya cállate!**- grito**- eres un idiota** –me acerco a él, el corresponde el gesto.

En eso llego Zafiro con Andrew, Diamante, Taikí y un chico que no conocíamos

**-He-**grita para llamar nuestra atención**- ¿ya comenzaron con sus peleas otra vez?** – Pregunta, con fastidio siempre le toca hacerla de réferi entre nosotros **- ¿porque siempre tienen que estar dando espectáculos?- **dice poniéndose en medio de los dos para sepáranos un poco.

**-Pues ¡TU! hermano fuel que comenzó** – le contesta Seiya, haciendo énfasis en tu.

**-¡Ya basta Seiya**!- le grita Zafiro** - los dos siempre se están molestando y terminan si aguantarse**.** También es tu hermano**-termina también remarcado el tú.

**-No Zafiro, lo que pasa es que ¡tú! hermano**-le digo. Zafiro solo mueve la cabeza, pero eso no me detiene** - anda un poco melancólico, de mal humor ya sabes, "no anda viendo quien le debe si no quien se la pague", porque que se le fue su amada, muy lejos **–Seiya, borra su sonrisa de idiota, y su mirada cambia rápidamente a una de tristeza.

**-Si estoy o no triste es cosa que a ti no te importa. Pero que te puedo decir a ti, que eres como un perro en celo que solo andas viendo donde meter lo que tienes entre las piernas. ¿Tú que vas a saber de amor? **– se da la vuelta y se va. Neflyte lo iba seguir pero Malaquite lo tomo del brazo

**-No, déjalo necesita estar solo** –kakyuu solo vio cómo se alejaba. Y no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella. Siendo sincero por mi hermano, casi no lo lamentaba, siempre nos molestábamos con lo que más nos duele.

Nadie dijo nada todos sabían que Seiya y yo nos llevamos mal.

Diamante hablo para cortar el habiente tenso**.**

**-¡He chicos!-**llamando la atención de todos-** dejen les presento a mi amigo Nicolás Kumada Osaka. Es de nuevo ingreso, viene para estudiar la carrera de economía**- todos lo miramos**.**

**-Hola Nicolás. Soy Setsuna, él es mi novio Malaquite**- ellos comenzaron con la presentación

Así nos presentamos todos. Todos como buenos compañeros nos ofrecimos ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Él es alto, de ojos color café oscuro, cabellera medio larga; que le llegaba a los hombros un poco despeinados y piel morena. Me presentía que sería otro más de nosotros ya que rápido comenzó a charlar con todos preguntando las carreras que estudiábamos y otras cosas más.

**-Nicolás**-le hablo Taikí**- el próximo fin, haremos una fiesta en casa de Andrew estas invitado. Puedes llevar a quien quieras** – término con la invitación.

**-Muy bien, será una manera de conocer un poco la ciudad. Pero creo que solo llevare a mi hermana Molly, ella es muy seria. La llevare para que se distraiga- **dice muy contento

**-¿Y es bonita?**-pregunta Neflyte guiñando el ojo.

**-Pues que te puedo decir es mi hermanita-**contesta Nicolas con una sonrisa**- pero la verdad que es muy hermosa-**termina de decir con orgullo.

**-Espero que me la presentes-**dice Diamante.

**-¡No! yo pregunte primero así que a mí me la presentara** – dice Neflyte.

-**Mejor que te parece si no las presentas a todos-** dice Haruka

**-Esa me parece una muy buena idea**-dice Nicolas riendo

Yo les cambie el tema ya que estaba conforme con la respuesta de Nicolas todos conoceremos a su hermana.

**-Bien, entonces están invitados**-le digo yo**- los demás ya saben que siempre se organiza la fiesta, así que esperamos que no falten ** – todos contestan un está bien o solo asienten

**-¿Porque no vamos a celebrar que tenemos compañero nuevo?-** dice Diamante. El como siempre buscando pretextos para celebra. En eso suena mi celular, me alejo un poco, para poder contestar.

**-Si es muy buena idea** – le dice Taiki - **vamos a la cafetería de mi mama, yo invito- **la mama de Taiki tiene unas cuantas cafeterías en el centro de Tokio, donde se puede tomar el café más rico de toda la ciudad.

**-Pues yo lo siento amigos. Pero me tengo que ir-** les informo a todos

**-¿Pero porque hermano?** -me pregunta Andrew

**-Lo que pasa, que papa me acaba de hablar para decirme que me espera en la agencia de la avenida núm. 10 para comprarme mi nuevo coche **– no puedo evitar sonreí como niño pequeño**.**

**-¿Que te cambiaran el coche? y no me dijiste nada**- me pregunta Haruka

**-Lo que pasa que no sabía si pasaría el semestre, con buenas calificaciones**-le dije rascando mi cabeza

**-¡Por dios Darién! claro que lo sabias, tu siempre sacas buenas calificaciones- **comenta Diamante

**-Si eres de los mejores estudiantes de tu carrera-** le sigue Taiki

**-Si pero uno no sabe cómo le pueda ir qué tal si no lograba llegar al promedio que mi padre me** **exigió, para poder comprarme el coche**- Les contesto a todos.

**-Bueno ya no hagas esperar a mi padre, ¡anda vámonos!**- me dice Zafiro

**-Y por supuesto que yo tu mejor amigo-**se señala el mismo**- te acompañare, recuerda que yo soy un experto** **en coches** – dice Haruka con arrogancia.

**-Claro Haruka, de hecho te lo iba a pedir si tienes tiempo para acompañarme**- le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

**-¡Claro! para los coches siempre tengo tiempo**- sonríe y todos ríen de él.

**-Entonces vamos** -dice Zafiro nos despedimos de los demás prometiendo llegar mañana con mi nueva adquisición para mostrárselos a todos. solo espero que en la agencia lo tengan disponible.

Llegamos a la agencia. Ya mi padre estaba esperándonos en la entrada acompañado de su guardaespaldas, bajamos del coche y saludamos.

**-Hola papa, que tal Jack- **él, es el guardaespaldas de mi padre él. Solo hace una reverencia

**-Hola hijos ¿qué tal su día?** –nos pregunta

**-Muy bien, hoy estuvo tranquilo ya sabes fueron puras presentaciones y chequeo de horarios**- le dice Zafiro

**-Bien hijos**- voltea a ver a Haruka**- hola Haruka ¿cómo estás? hace día que no pasas a visitarnos a casa- **lo saluda mi padre.

**-Muy bien señor. Lo que pasa que se presentó, un viaje de emergencia y me tuve que irme por unos días**- mi padre ya no pregunto más. él era muy discreto

**-Ok bueno chicos pues entremos, para que Darién pueda escoger su nuevo coche**- a mí solo me brillaron mis ojitos.

Cuando entramos estaba el carro que tanto quería. No tenía que ver más ahí estaba un flamante camaro blanco, con una franja en cofre. Ese era el que buscaba así que solo vi a Zafiro y Haruka, ellos solo sonríen y asintieron.

**-Papa- **le hablo**- este es el que quiero** –señalando el coche.

**-¿Este seguro?- **me pregunto, viendo el carro**- ¿No quieres seguir viendo más coches? – **me insiste.

**-No papa, estoy seguro** – sonreí como niño pequeño con juguete nuevo – **de hecho es lo que quería-**el vio que no necesito ver más porque solo asintió.

**-Entonces arreglare todo. Para que te lo puedas llevar ahorita mismo-** mi padre se alejó con el empleado dela agencia.

**-Muy buena elección hermano- **me felicito Haruka.

**-Si Darién ** – le sigue Zafiro emocionado.

**-Si ya me vi, en mi nuevo coche- **ya me imaginaba yo con mi carro nuevo**- a y sin olvidarme de mis nuevas conquistas-** sonrió.

Ni siquiera me imaginaba, que el gusto me duraría solo unas cuantas horas y que ni una solo chica se subiría en él.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hola amigas espero que les haya gustado el cap.… aquí se dieron una idea de cómo se siente Haruka respecto a Serena y cómo piensa Darien de ella. Esperemos que Serena no se entere pronto que Haruka siguió su consejo jajajajaj…. También se dieron cuenta de quién es el coche jajajajaja y cuanto sueña Darien con el… **

**Nai SD: amiga gracias por leer mi historia nuevamente… y creo que con este cap. sabrás quien es el dueño de ese coche ;) jajajajaja… y so espera al próximo sabrás que travesura le va hacer serena… abrazos y nos leemos =)**

**Conyta Bombon: xd amiga casi me cuentas toda la historia solo te diré que no andas tan mal esa imaginación no te falla mucho jajajajajaja. Y si serena en fondo no se siente tan mal con las chicas…. espero que mi historia te siga gustando y te por seguro que en el próximo sabrás que va a pasar entre esos dos….abrazos y gracias**

**BUBU 30: amiga si es raro ver que lita es hermana de yaten pero me pareció que ella seria alguien que puede controlar su carácter tú me entiendes jajajajaja que le de sus buenos jalones de orejas ;)…. y rini pues serena tenía que tener alguna debilidad y que mejor que la pequeña dama… y serena se hace la fuerte pero en el fondo tiene su corazoncito… y gracias por leerme te quiero y te adoro…. **

**Marie Modemoiselle Chiba: hermanita si tienes razón serena va a tener problemas muy serio pero no le ira tan mal ya lo veras jajajaja… y en este cap. ya vas a saber de quién es coche xd jajajaja… gracias por tu apoyo te quiero abrazos y nos leemos =)**

**Yesqui 2000: bien amiga pues te dire que a serena la llegada de ese coche le traerá muchas sorpresas ;)… y cierto aunque se haga la fuerte las chicas en su primer encuentro ya se están ganando un lugarcito en su corazón…. gracias nuevamente por leerme y por comentar. Abrazos**

**También gracias a todas las personitas que pasan y leen se lo agradezco de corazón y espero que sigan pasando a leer….**

**p.d. nuevamente el cap. no fue checado así que espero que disculpen los erros… =P**


	6. dos por uno xd

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjudico la historia creación de mi loca cabeza.

**SERENA **

**CAPITULO 6**

Mis ojos me brillaban como lamparitas, con la travesura que se me ocurrió. ¡En serio no me importaba el daño material que pudiera causar! y la respuesta es No, la verdad es que no. y mucho menos el enojo de mi hermano y padres, me lo pasaba por el arco del triunfo. Tenía que desquitarme de mi hermano metiche y entrometido.

Volteo a todos lados, no veo a mis perros guardianes, creo que están en su hora de comida, o de plano están en cambio de turno porque ni sus luces.

Así que pongo en marcha mi plan. No se manejar, pero creo que es un buen momento para en pesar aprender. Abro el coche, espero a que suene la alarma, y nada mi hermano es muy confiado al pensar que en casa no le puede pasar nada. Bueno eso era posible cuando yo estaba en Londres, pero estando aquí todo cambia, rio al pensar en su cara.

Subo, me acomodo. Y a ver a ver cómo está la cosa ok Haruka gira la llave, rayos no enciende presiono con el pie el que creo que es el freno, vuelvo a girar la llave ¡sorpresa! el coche encendió. Pero susto que me pego, con el rugir del motor mi hermano no cambia sus gustos. Hago cambio de velocidad el otro pedal es el acelerador de algo sirven las clases de teoría de Haruka y si no me equivoco cuando suelte el freno el coche avanza.

Bien por mi padre cuando se le ocurrió hacer el camino de la entrada de bajada, una palomita mental para él.

Así que comienzo a quitar poco a poco el pie del freno. Cuando estoy a punto de soltar el pedal, escucho un grito aterrador.

**-¿Qué haces?**- me pego tal susto, que solté el pedal y el coche comenzó avanzar. Me avente al pasto y todo paso tan rápido que solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

Ciento una mano en mi brazo. Seguro que Haruka tiene cara de demonio. Me levanta del suelo tan molesto que me lastima el agarre.

Cuando volteo a verlo, sorpresa no era Haruka, si no un hermoso chico alto, de pelo negro; tan negro como la noche, unos labios gruesos y carnosos. Pero sus ojos me mataron eran los ojos más divinos que he visto en mi vida era tan bello; de un azul zafiro tan expresivos que si no estuviera apretando tanto, me le arrogaba en sima.

Pero él se quedó callado por un momento hasta que comenzó hablar y vaya manera de matar el encanto del momento.

**-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? niñita tonta ¡mira lo que le hiciste a mi coche! ¡Mira!** – me voltea bruscamente donde estaba su coche estampado con un árbol que queda fuera del camino.

**-Ha**- dije con indiferencia-** y debes darle gracias al árbol que lo detuvo si no hubiera llegado hasta la calle, chance y pasara un camión, hubiera quedado peor-** me suelto de su agarre. Que se cree este para lastimarme así.

**-¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito? ¿Que acaso no piensas antes de hacer una estupidez?** – cabeza de chorlito. Ya verás.

**-¡No!**-grito molesta, por el apodo que me dijo**- imbécil si no crees que tu hermoso coche no estaría estampado en ese árbol** –le señalo con el dedo índice, le saco la lengua. Pero que estoy haciendo si no soy una niña pequeña.

**-Mira niña, ya verás**- me vuelve a tomar del hombro ya no con tanta fuerza. Yo sin pensar le doy un fuerte golpe en el estómago con la rodilla, me echó a correr dentro de la casa. Empujo a Haruka que está en la entrada con otro chico al cual no le pongo atención por la prisa que llevo.

Solo escucho el grito de Haruka

**-¡Serena ven aquí**!-vuelve a gritar**- ¡Serena!** – el cual ignoro, subo corriendo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto hecha un torbellino.

¡Rayos el coche no era de Haruka! si no de ese chico. Ahora que hago, mi madre me castigara de por vida. Comienzo a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, pensado como justificarme ante mi padre, ya que él me creerá. Me voy al espejo de mi tocador, me doy unas palmadas en la cara y comienzo hablar sola.

**-Serena tranquila**- respiro hondo**- las cosas a veces no salen como uno las** **planea**-trato de tranquilizarme pero no puedo**- ¿hay no que hago? ** – me pongo más intranquila. Vuelvo a verme en el espejo, comienzo aponer carita de ternura **– papi te juro que yo no quería hacer eso solo, estaba viendo, lo bonito que** **es el coche**- salto del susto, por los golpes a mi puerta.

**-¡Serena abre la puerta!- **me grita y ordena Haruka del otro lado.

**-No- **le grito igual que él.

**-¡Que abras te digo!**- me vuelve a gritar más molesto y golpea más fuerte

**-Que no te digo, ¡ya lárgate!**- le contesto

**-¡Abre o comienzo a tumbar la puerta a patadas!**- amenaza. Amenaza que por supuesto ignore.

**-Has lo que te de tu gana**- error porque Haruka estaba tan molesto, que comenzó a golpear la puerta así que corro abrirle no quiero hacer enojar más a mama cuando vea que no hay puerta en mi cuarto.

**-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces tantas estupideces Serena? ¡Dime! – **me grita y me toma del brazo con fuerza.

**-¡Que te importa!** – le contesto. Me suelto de su agarre.

¡No Serena! piensa. Haruka es el único que te puede ayudar con nuestros padre. Y si lo hago enojar más el castigo será peor, porque el influye mucho en mama, así que mejor le bajo tres rayitas a mi tono.

Pongo mi mejor cara de niña buena.

**-Haruka perdón-**agacho la mirada. Algún día seré una gran actriz-** es que pensé que era tu coche. Y me quería desquitar, con lo que más te duele. De** **verdad no sabía que era de ese estúpido arrogante** – sigo con mi cara de arrepentimiento.

Él se queda pensando, por unos segundo.

**-Serena**- me habla ya más tranquilo**- es que no puedes andar por la vida haciendo ese tipo de cosas sin pensar en las** **consecuencias** – bingo quito, su cara de molesto, sé que me ayudara- **pero primero iremos ¡a que te** **disculpes entendido!**- ¡rayos! a mí las disculpas no me salen para nada bien, pero lo intentare no me queda de otra- **ya que debes dobles por el golpe al coche y al dueño**- salimos de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaba los dos chicos uno sentado en el sofá y el otro tocando el hombro, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

**- Mi hermanita**-les habla para llamar su atención-** tiene algo que decir** –les dijo Haruka.

Los dos voltearon avernos, y en serio que no podía creerlo, tenía un 2 por 1, que estaban de promoción. Promoción que yo aprovecharía como buena mujer que me encantan las compras.

Era igual al otro chico solo, que este tenía el cabello azul oscuro. Lo miro directo a los ojos eran iguales a los de él. pero no tenía ese brillo.

Escucho un carraspeo, que me saca de mi autoanálisis.

**-Bien, estoy esperando**- maldito arrogante, se acomodó mejor en el sillón y sonríe de lado.

Hay pero que se cree este. iba a soltarme a decir una cuantas cosas, cuando siento la mano de Haruka en el hombro y nueve levente la cabeza diciéndome ¡no lo hagas!.

**- Bueno chico como sea que te llames**- me interrumpe, el arrogante.

**-Me llamo Darién** – se calla por un segundo, vuelve a sonreír – ¡**continua!-** me dice. Hay no este se está sacando boleto.

**-Darién** –ahogo gesto de desagrado cuando pronuncio su nombre, lo miro y el desgraciado arrogante no borraba su sonrisa ¡dios que sexi se ve! ¡Serena! concéntrate-**te quería pedir una disculpa, la verdad que creí que el coche era** **de Haruka. Y me quería desquitar, bueno vengar de que se entrometa tanto en mi vida pero esa es** **otra historia que no te importa** – solo escucho el carraspeo del otro chico tratando de contener la risa. Darién borra su sonrisa, se puso serio – **a pero ni creas que te voy a pedir perdón por el rodillazo, ese te lo mereces por lastimar mi brazo, idiota que te crees al lastimar a una mujer** **indefensa como yo,** **abusador** – se escucha la voz de Haruka

**-¿Serena en qué quedamos?**- me mira a los ojos diciéndome con la mirada, olvida la ayuda.

**-Está bien** –le digo miro directo a los ojos a ese arrogante, que son tan hermosos suspiro mental. El solo vuelve a sonreír - **perdón por el golpe** – me le quedo viendo a los ojos queriéndolo matar con la mirada, pero había algo en su mirada que me ponía nerviosa, algo que no había sentido nunca.

**-Bueno ya que pidió disculpas. Ahora si nos puedes presentar** – digo el chico de cabellos azul

**-Chicos les presento a mi hermana Serena, ella acaba de llegar de Londres**- me presenta Haruka.

**-Serena, mucho gusto yo soy Zafiro Chiba Mizuno y él es mi hermano gemelo Darién. Somos compañeros de la universidad de tu hermano Haruka**- no era tan pesado con el otro.

**-Es un gusto Zafiro. pero tus apellidos me suenan ¿que acaso tú eres pariente de Amy?- **le pregunto con curiosidad.

**-Sí, ella es mi hermana menor estudia en la preparatoria núm. 10. ¿Tú la conoces**?- regresa la pregunta. Ahora el curioso ere él.

**-Sí, hoy la conocí estamos en el mismo salón** – le conteste con una sonrisa

**-¡Que!** –grita y se levanta de golpe Darien se me queda viendo, como si le hubiera dicho que el mundo se va acabar.

**- ¿No escuchaste? ¿Que aparte de idiota, sordo?-**pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos**- estamos en el mismo grupo. si gustas te lo puedo deletrear para que tu cerebro lo pueda entender** – termino mordaz, sonrió de lado. Ahora idiota quien es la que está sonriendo.

**-No creo que tú-**me señala arrogante, con su arrogante dedo-** seas una buena influencia para Amy** – que se cree este que voy a echar a perder a su tímida hermana. El será la perfección andando.

**-Pues mira idiota sin cerebro-**le grito otra vez**- a mí o me interesa hacer amistad con tu hermana ella no es el tipo de amigas que necesito**-le dijo

**-Si me lo imagino mi hermana es demasiado seria para llegar al nivel de amigas que te gusta tener- **me dice. Ese Haruka me las va a pagar, como se atreve a contarle mis cosas.

**-Mira imbécil-**grito más molesta**- eso es cosa que a ti no te importa y ahora para que no puedas dormir el resto del año, me hare su amiga tan amiga que hasta me veras en la maldita sopa estúpid**o- me doy la media vuelta y comienzo a subir las escaleras.

Estoy tan enojada que ni se lo voy haciendo. este tipo me saca de mis casillas en cuestión de segundos que tanto le habrá contado Haruka de mi para que el imbécil me hable de esa manera.

Llego a mi cuarto echando chispas y a la que le toca pagar los platos rotos es a la puerta, por que le di un azoton que creo que se escuchó en todo Tokio. Me tiro en la cama. Pero hay algo que me molesta más que todo, es que ese tipo de verdad que me gusta y mucho, pero definitivamente no tenemos nada en común.

**-¿Serena puedo pasar?** – la voz de mi pelusa del otro lado de la puerta

**-No Rini, en serio que ahora no quiero hablar con nadie estoy tan molesta que no me gustaría desquitarme contigo-**le dije en un grito

**-Ok pues entonces te dejo y cuando te sientas más tranquila, baja a comer que mi nana hiso tu** **comida favorita**- pensé que se había ido cuando vuelve hablar **– Serena, te quiero mucho**- que mala soy me arrepiento de hablare así. Me paro rapidísimo de mi cama y corro a la puerta, todavía estaba Rini

**- Pelusa perdóname si** – la abrazo. Como necesitaba sentirla ella, es mi mejor amiga, la adoro.

**-Sí, no te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. que más que hermanas somos las mejores** **amigas** – me abraza con más fuerza- **y el decirte que te quiero nunca me falla** – la suelto y comienzo hacerle cosquillas.

**-Eres una tramposa pequeña. Así que te castigare.**

**-Ya sere….na….se…rena…. espera por favor...… ¡basta! **– dejo de hacerle cosquillas. La miro ella estaba tratando de recuperar el aire, que le robe de tanto hacerla reír.

**-Ok te dejare pero solo por un momento mientras te recuperas-**le digo con una sonrisa

**-Mejor que te parece si nos recuperamos comiendo. Después no sentamos en el jardín con** **una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate**- creo que vio mi sonrisa, porque digo**- como veo que estás de acuerdo, corre por que solo quedaban dos... Haruka y Samy nos las ganaran **– comienza a correr y yo tras ella

**-¡Espera Rini!** – fue lo que le grite, mientras bajábamos las escaleras corriendo. Cuando la alcance y tome la delantera, llegamos al comedor y cuál fue mi sorpresa que estaba la mesa llena por personas desagradables. Pensé que ya se habían ido, ¡que acaso no tienen hogar! Estaban muy cómodamente Zafiro y el arrogante sentados.

También estaba mi hermano menor Samy, él era un chico muy simpático, con todo menos con Rini y yo. Nos llevamos muy mal con él, siempre nos molestaba pero Rini y yo uníamos fuerzas para hacerle pagar lo que nos hiciera. Era un chico de cabello oscuro; parecido al de mi padre, piel blanca y ojos oscuros. pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy guapo.

En estos momentos al que menos quería ver era a Haruka estaba tan molesta por andar divulgando mi vida.

**-Por fin te alcance Serena, no sabía que saltabas así** – dijo Rini recuperándose nuevamente. Miro al comedor. Corre a donde esta Darién

**-¡Darién! que gusto verte hace días que no venias de visita – **lo abrazo, pequeña traidora –**Zafiro hola- **saluda a clon del arrogante. Ellos corresponden el saludo.

**-¡Serena tomo asiento por favor! y tu Rini**- volteó a ver a mi madre al escuchar su dulce voz.

Ahí estaba la hermosa Serenity Tenoe de Tsukino. Mi madre a pesar de tener los años que tenía era realmente hermosa. Tiene el pelo rubio, de piel blanca y ojos color celeste, pero lo que más a adornaba a mi madre, era la calidez que la caracterizaba, es tan buena y tierna. No sé porque le hago tan difícil la vida, con mi comportamiento.

**¿Serena me escuchaste? ¡Siéntate!** – la obedecí.

Me senté no quería hacer más problema por el día de hoy. Rini se limitó a obedecer y se fue a sentar.

**-¡Serena!** –me habla mama

**-Si mama-** contesto

**-¿Ya conociste a Darién y Zafiro**?-me pregunta. Vaya que si los conocí.

**-Si madre. Ya tuve el placer de conocerlos, Zafiro es muy lindo, pero no te puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano**- le dije, mirando a Darien a los ojos con enojo.

**-¿Porque hija acaso Darién te hiso algo? él es muy buen chico, muy educado me sorprende tu comentario- **Me pregunta. Si como no sobre todo educado.

**-Pues delante de ti lo será madre pero en realidad es un patán **– vi como el arrogante solo abría los ojos como platos y con ganas de defenderse y lo hiso.

**-Bueno señora que le puedo decir, usted sabe que el respeto se gana y su hija está muy lejos de se**r **una persona respetable** – me miro con cara de triunfo. Sigue con las ofensas.

**-Hay pero como puedo respetar a un gay **– Zafiro y Haruka casi se atragantan por aguantar las ganas de reír.

**-¡Que! yo no soy ningún gay. Ustedes se quieren callar-**dice mirando a Haruka y Zafiro-** por lo menos ayúdame un poco Zafiro tu eres mi hermano**- le termina de reclamar.

**-Upss perdón es que esa fue la primera impresión que me diste cuando gritaste como niña, cuando viste tu coche estampado en el árbol**- saco la legua. Haruka y Zafiro no aguantaron más la risa y comenzaron a reír, Darién solo murmuro bajo ya verán.

**-¡Serena hija basta! por favor respeta a Darién- **a él se le dibuja una sonrisa**- Sus preferencias sexuales, eso es cosa que no nos** **debe de importar** – dice mi madre y a mi pobre arrogante casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso por el comentario de mi madre- ** yo te e enseñado a respetar**

Comienzo a reír como loca, cosa que todos los demás hacen, solo mi madre se quedó callada.

**-Señora Serenity yo no soy ningún gay su hija me acaba de conocer y usted conoce a mi hermosa** **novia** – deje de reír, por un momento eso me cayó como balde de agua fría. No me espere eso, pero me recupere rápido para seguir atacando

**-Bueno en Londres hay hombres que tiene su novia solo para cubrir apariencias**- termino de decir

**-Pero yo no soy ningún gay y te lo demostrare**- fueron movimientos tan rápidos que cuando lo espere estaba entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme al principio me resistí pero besa tan delicioso que me deje llevar. Dios nunca había sentido algo así con solo un beso

Ya no se escucharon la risas de todos, porque se quedaron tan impresionados con lo que el arrogante hiso. Nos dejamos de besar cuando escucho la voz de mi madre**.**

**-¡Chicos por favor! hay niños**- Darién se aleja solo un poco para decirme al oído**.**

**-No mama déjalos es divertido ver como se matan entre ellos-**dice la pelusa riendo**-y ese besote que se dieron creo que a Serena le llego la lengua hasta la garganta.**

**-¡Rini!-**mi madre la mira con reproche-** cuida tus palabras todavía eres una niña**- termina y la pelusa se puso roja por la pena.

**-No mama ya no soy una niña-le contestaste con un puchero.**

**-Está bien de eso hablaremos más tarde- **mi madre le dice para cortar la conversación con ella.

Mientras el arrogante y yo seguimos abrazados.

**-Cuando quieras te sigo demostrando que** **no soy gay**- su aliento me hace sentir como mi cuerpo reacciona rápidamente, con un calor que me recorre de pies a cabeza. Lo aparto de mi de un aventó.

**-¿Qué te pasa estás loco?**- grito

**-No, solo fue para demostrarte que no soy gay y para que aprendas a respetar a las personas**- me dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, yo solo volteo a ver a mi madre y digo

**-¿Mama no le dirás nada a este atrevido?- **pregunto

**-No hija, tu comenzaste así que te aguantas ¿debes de respetar?**- pues de lado de quien esta- **mejor tranquilízate y toma asiento, para que comas. Por favor hija** – me dejo como tonta con su contestación. Que solo me dejo caer en mi silla y veo como el arrogante se aleja**- Darién tomo** ** asiento. Y por favor trata de no hacer caso a mi hija ella está un poco malhumorada porque no quería regresar a Tokio**- me mira**- al contrario, tu Serena deberías estar avergonzada por lo que hiciste. Pero** **de eso hablaremos más tarde**-mi madre cambia el tema- **cuénteme chicos ¿cómo está su** **madre?**- yo ya no dije nada, ese me dejo sin palabras y mi madre más.

**-Muy bien señora, está muy ocupada con el nuevo internado para niños de bajos recursos-** le comenta Zafiro ya que el arrogante se quedó igual que yo sin palabras

**-¡De verdad! pues dile que cuente conmigo para lo que necesite-**

Así siguió la comida, en la que solo platicaron los demás menos yo, el arrogante a penas y contestaba.

**-Ya termine madre. Me voy a mi cuarto**- me levanto y comienzo a caminar

**-Pero si apenas comiste hija –**me dice.

**-Pues ya estoy satisfecha. ¿Que acaso también me darán de comer a fuerza?- **ella ya no dijo nada, seguro que no quiere que sus invitados nos escuchen discutir.

**-Está bien hija. Te puedes retirar- **me dice y yo si pensarlo me doy la vuelta.

**-¡Serena espérame por favor!** – me grita Rini y sale corriendo de tras de mí, volteo me paro y le digo

**-Está bien, te espero en mi cuarto** – ella sonríe

**-Muy bien. Entonces iré con mi nana por nuestras rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, que sé que ayudaran mucho con tu mal humor** – sale disparada a la cocina.

Yo comienzo a subir. Cuando llego a mi habitación entro, cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, comienzo a tocar mis labios. Ese chico sí que besaba bien que digo bien excelentemente. Son los besos más ricos que me han dado en la vida.

**-Pero que cosas digo. Ese maldito arrogante no se va a burlar de mi me las pagara eso lo juro como que me llamo Serena Tsukino.**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bien mis niñas hermosas aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. espero no decepcionarlas en el encuentro de esos dos jajajaja pero a mí me gusto y me pareció divertido xd…. estoy segura que el beso no se lo esperaban verdad jajajaja…. **

**Hoy no les dejo contestación a cada una pero ya saben que les agradezco sus comentarios de todo corazón, cada una de sus palabras me animan a seguir gracias de todo corazón….**

**Y a todas esas personas hermosas que pasan por aquí y se toman la molestia de leer gracias también no importa que no dejen rw solo espero que la historia les esté gustando….**


	7. y me dejo sin aire

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ELLOS SON CREACION DE LA GRADIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CREASION DE MI LOCA CABEZA.**

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA **

**DARIEN **

**CAPITULO 7**

Salí feliz de la agencia, con mi precioso camaro en compañía de mi hermano y amigo.

**-Esta padrísimo, de verdad que tienes muy buen gusto Darién**- dice Haruka

**-Si **–sonrió feliz

**-Hay que ir a celebrar** –dice Zafiro

**-Eso suena bien. Pero yo me muero de hambre. Les parece si mejor los invito a mi casa a comer y planeamos a donde vamos a celebrar** – dice Haruka sobándose el estómago.

**-Yo** **acepto amigo me encanta la comida que prepara tu nana**- dice Zafiro saboreándose las delicias de las nana Ikuko

**-Pues a mí no me desagrada la idea **–les digo yo

**-Bien, pues entonces vamos**- dice Haruka.

Así desvió rumbo a la casa de mi amigo.

Después de 15 minutos llegamos a la mansión, estaciono el carro en la puerta principal, pongo el freno de mano ya que el camino esta de bajada. Y no me gustaría encontrarlo a media calle destruido, me iba a bajar pero Haruka me habla

**-Darién, si quieres deja las llaves, ahora mando aun de los guardaespaldas, para que lo estacionen bien **– me dice Haruka.

**-Muy bien** –hago caso. Dejo las llaves total que le puede pasar a mi carro, aquí adentro dudo que un ladrón se meta y se lo robe la casa de Haruka está bien vigilada por los escoltas de sus padre.

Camino a la entrada donde los chicos me esperan y entramos.

**-Hola nana hermosa ¿cómo estás?** – Haruka saluda, dándole un beso bien tronado en las mejillas

**-¡Mi niño ya llegaste! pensé que te tardarías má**s – le contesta la nana Ikuko.

**-No nana. Darién tiene muy buenas influencias, que le dieron su carro en ese mismo momento- **contestaHaruka

**-Qué bueno, ¿Darién querido como estas?** –me saluda

**-Muy bien nana** –le digo, desde que la conocí me dijo que los amigos de Haruka son como sus hijos, así que me pidió que también la llamara nana

**-Zafiro que gusto verte. Seguro que te quedaras a comer ¿vedad?**- le giñe un ojo

**-Por supuesto nana, no me perdería tus delicias por nada**- Le contesta y comienza a frotarse las manos.

**-Muy bien mis amores entonces me voy para darme prisa con la comida, imagino que están hambrientos**- dice asegurándolo.

**-No sabes, sería capaz de comerte** –le dice Haruka

**-Por dios, entonces sí que estas hambriento mi niño** – ríe

**-Nana ¿y mama?**-pregunta Haruka

**-Salió mi vida. Pero estoy segura que no tarda en llegar **– le contesta

**-¿Y serena?** – la hermana loca.

**-Hay no te preocupes mi niño, está en su habitación descansando un momento mientras esta la comida. Antes que me preguntes, Rini también está en su habitación, terminando su tarea hace un momento bajo por un vaso de limonada, pero le dije que Serena ya había llegado y se olvidó por lo que venía, subió como rayo a saludarla. Y Samy está en el cuarto de entretenimiento ya sabes ese chico no se despega del x-box ese** –hace gesto de desagrado.

**-Bien nana, por eso te adoro porque eres muy eficiente **– besa la frente –**pero nosotros vamos a ir al estudio un momento, mientras nos puedes llevar esos vasos de limonada que Rini no quiso. **

**-En seguida mando a Mari-chan**- se da la media vuelta

**-chicos síganme** –caminos tras Haruka.

Entramos al estudio, tomamos asiento en una pequeña sala, comenzamos a platicar de la universidad y de mi nuevo auto. Minutos después entra mary-chan con los vasos de limonada los deja en la mesa de centro y sale.

**-Entonces la fiesta será en casa de Andrew. Me agrada la idea**-comenta Haruka

**-Si siempre son muy divertidas**-Zafiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si bien dicen que el que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda.

**-Si** – pero un ruido de motor no me dejo continuar, pero que tonto si Haruka me dijo que le diría a su guardaespaldas que lo estacionaran bien. ¡Un momento! No hemos visto a ninguno, solo a la nana Ikuko y él no le dijo nada rayos.

Me pare, corro a la salida. Haruka y Zafiro salen tras de mi

**-¡He Darién espera!- **me grita Zafiro. Pero lo ignoro completamente, quería saber que pasaba con mi auto.

¡Sorpresa! la que lleve, cuando vi a una chica rubia, que estaba intentado llevarse mi coche.

Le grito muy molesto. ¡Esa ladrona!

**-¿Qué haces?** – error. Porque ella salta del susto, se avienta al pasto, el coche comienza avanzar y todo fue tan rápido que lo único que vi fue que mi coche se fue directo a un árbol que estaba fuera del camino.

Creo que vi todo rojo del coraje que sentí. Corrí donde estaba tirada esa pequeña ladrona, la tome fuertemente de su brazo.

Pero me lleve otra sorpresa más, cuando la volteo a verme era un hermoso ángel de unos ojos azules como el color del cielo, una piel tan blanca y ese pelo rubio casi dorado. Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Ella se me queda viendo y me dejo llevar por un momento por el encanto de sus ojo. Me dejó sin aire, sin aliento y no pude evitar recordar lo que le dije a Zafiro esta mañana.

¡Pero que rayos hago! si esta acaba de destruir mi coche. El coraje regresa en automático. Entonces le grito.

**-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa niñita tonta? ¡Mira lo que hiciste a mi coche! ¡Mira!**- la volteo con algo de brusquedad. Ella abrió los ojos como platos pero estoy seguro que no fue por el coche, sino porque le dije que el coche era mío. Pero la muy cínica voltea y dice.

**-Hay-**con un gesto de indiferencia**- y debes darle gracias al árbol que lo detuvo si no hubiera llegado a la calle, chance y pasara un camión y hubiera quedado peor** – pero que le pasa a esta

**-¿Qué te pasa? cabeza de chorlito ¿que acaso no piensas antes de hacer una estupidez?**-le grite molesto. Solo vi cómo le salieron chispas de los ojos

**-No imbécil si no crees que tu hermoso coche no estaría estampado en ese árbol**- todavía me saca la lengua en un acto muy infantil ¡pero que niña! La tomo del brazo nuevamente pero ya sin tanta fuerza.

**-Mira niña**. Cuando sentí como la muy maldita, me da un rodillazo que me dejo sin aire. Del dolor la solté, me deje caer de rodillas. Solo vi como corrió y empujo a Haruka.

Ellos corren hasta donde estoy yo

**-¿Darién estas bien?-** me pregunta Haruka algo preocupado, yo solo muevo la cabeza hacia los lados sentí que me faltaba el aire, el dolor era muy intenso. Vaya sí que la mocosa sabe pegar

**-Será mejor que lo llevemos adentro Zafiro** -le dijo. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

Cuando entramos a la casa me llevan a primer sillón que encuentra. Haruka le grita a su nana que llega rápidamente

**-¡Nana por favor tráeme un vaso con agua!** –le dice

**-¿Pero qué paso?** –pregunta con angustia

**-Ya sabes una más de Serena **– cuando lo escucho me quede helado. Así que ella es Serena la hermana loca. Vaya que Haruka se quedaba corto cuando me decía que era muy linda. Esta hermosa.

Pero que rayos estoy pensado si es una plaga malvada. El apodo que le digo "loca" le queda corto.

Su nana solo nueve la cabeza, como sabiendo que fue lo que hiso, se da la vuelta y camina a la cocina

**-Darién por favor perdona a mi hermana** – me dice Haruka

**-No**- todavía sentí algo de dolor- **preocupes- **dije todavía con dificultad**.**

**-Como no quieres me preocupe, mira lo que le hiso a tu coche, a ti **–dice molesto-** ¡pero me va escuchar! **- sube las escaleras corriendo.

Llega la nana con el vaso de agua y se lo entrega a Zafiro. Me mira.

**-Darién perdona a mi niña, está en una etapa muy difícil**-yo solo la miro. Pienso que yo también pase por esa etapa y no me la pasaba destruyendo cosas, golpeando personas. Alguna vez si golpea algún chico pero fue por defender a mis seres queridos.

**-No hay problema** –le digo – **todo está bien** – ella me mira como agradeciendo mi buen corazón. Si como no.

**-Gracias hijo. ya verás que cuando la conozcas mejor la vas a querer mucho. Ella es muy dulce y tierna **– si sobre todo tierna.

**-Si nana, ya me di cuenta que es toda una" ternurita"** –me toque el estomago

**-Bueno los dejo. ¡Por favor Zafiro dale el agua a tu hermano! **- se va

**-Vaya hermano sí que te enamoraste de Serena** –lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¡No digas estupideces quieres!** – le digo molesto. El solo se encoje de hombros.

**- Digo, porque sí que te dejo si aire** – comienza a reír- **no recuerdas que me lo dijiste esta** **mañana** – sigue riendo

**-Eres un imbécil. Esa niña "loca" es el demonio en persona** – si supiera que cuando la vi si me sentí sin aire, creo que hasta deje de respirar unos segundos por estarla contemplado.

**-Ya rájate. ¡Toma un poco de agua!** – le tomo unos cuantos veces, pero la verdad que ni podía tomar. Le devuelvo el vaso

**-Vaya que esa Serena sabe pegar. Le abran enseñado en el internado kárate o algo de defensa personal. Porque el rodillazo que te dio hermano**- me dice Zafiro y comienza a reír nuevamente.

**-¡Ya cállate! ¡Deja de decir estupidez! lo último que quiero es hablar de esa mocosa del demonio. Mejor marca a papa para que nos envíen a los del seguro, para mandar arreglar mi coche cuanto antes** – el solo toca mi hombro

**-Entendido mi capitán** – iba a contestar pero unos pazos me hacen voltear. y ahí estaba mi precioso ángel, la mire de pies a cabeza traía una minifalda de mezclilla, con una blusa de tirante rosa que le llegaba hasta el ombligo; el cual está adornado con un lindo pircing en forma de ángel le recorrí sus preciosas piernas largas y torneadas y por ultimo veo sus sandalias de plataforma. Vuelvo a subir mi vista y la veo a los ojos queriéndome la comer.

Sonrió de lado

**-Mi hermanita**-habla Haruka llamando nuestra atención**- tiene algo que decirles **– la miro, sigo con sonrisa de lado. Vaya la gatita se va a tener que disculpar.

Veo como se sorprende cuando ve a mi hermano Zafiro y luego a mí. Que no se esperaba que tuviera un gemelo. No dejaba de ver a Zafiro, sentí una punzada de coraje, así que llame su atención.

**-Bien estoy esperando**- sonrió de lado. Ella solo pone cara de asesina creo que si su mirada matara ya estaría enterrado. Por fin habla

**-Bueno chicos como sea que sea llamen-** dice y la interrumpo

**-Me llamo Darién** – le digo ella se queda callada por unos segundos así que como buen chico le pido – ¡**continua!**

**-Darién** – cuando dice mi nombre, hace un gesto de degrado. Pero eso no hace que mi sonrisa se borre -**te quería pedir una disculpa la verdad que creí que el coche era** **de Haruka y me quería desquitar, bueno vengar de que se entrometa tanto en mi vida. Pero esa es** **otra historia que no te importa- **claro que mi importa de ella me importa todo de todo. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que esa historia ya me sé. Y mi hermano Zafiro como siempre apoyándome solo se escucha su maldito carraspeo tratando de contener la risa. ¡Vaya hermano!-** a pero ni crees que te voy a pedir perdón por el rodillazo, ese te lo mereces por lastimar mi brazo idiota que te crees al lastimar a una mujer** **indefensa como yo, abusador – ¡**indefensa! ella por favor si el que tuvo que entrar a la casa casi cargado fui yo. Todavía siento el estómago apretado por el golpe. creo que iba a seguir con los insultos cuando Haruka le habla

**-¿Serena en qué quedamos?- **la mira directo a los ojos amenazándola, ella solo contesta

**-Está bien**- me mira directo a los ojos. Yo vuelvo a dibujar mi sonrisa- **perdón por el golpe- **me miraba con odio pero había algo en ella parecía un poco inquieta como si se sintiera nerviosa. No pero si aquí el único nervioso soy yo con tremenda belleza. Pero eso ella no lo sabrá. Por eso no me paro.

Mi hermano Zafiro, como siempre solo analizando la situación. Pero no dudo que en cualquier momento salga con algún comentario idiota.

**-Bueno ya que pidió disculpas. Ahora si nos puedes presentar- **si más tardo en pensarlo que el en hacerlo. Pero me parece bueno lo que dijo, así tal vez pueda empezar de nuevo con ella

**-Chicos les presento a mi hermana Serena. Ella acaba de llegar de Londres – **dice Haruka

**-Serena mucho gusto yo soy Zafiro Chiba Mizuno y él es mi hermano gemelo Darién. Somos compañeros de la universidad de tu hermano Haruka- **Zafiro se presenta. Yo me quedo callado ya que el hablo por dos.

**-Es un gusto Zafiro pero tus apellidos me suenan ¿que acaso tú eres pariente de Ame?- **Amy porque pregunta eso. ¿Acaso la conoce?

**-Si ella es mi hermana menor estudia en la preparatoria núm. 10. ¿Tú la conoces**?- cuando Zafiro dijo preparatoria recordé que Haruka me dijo que estaría en las misma preparatoria que Amy.

**-Sí, hoy la conocí estamos en el mismo salón-**contesta.

**-¡Que! – **me levanto como resorte. Amy me tendrá que ayudar a conquistar a este ángel que suerte la mía. Pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir, para hacer que Amy se haga su amiga y poder tenerla lo más cerca que se pueda.

**-¿No escuchaste? ¿Qué aparte de idiota sordo**?- me dice mirándome a los ojos**- estamos en el mismo grupo si gustas te lo puedo deletrear para que tu cerebro lo pueda entender- **como hare para domar a esta fierecilla, sí que tiene carácter. Pero que le digo." no mira lo que pasa es que me encantas" y me sorprendí que Amy y tu estuvieran en el mismo salón.

A pero ya se lo que le diré esta chica es tan orgullosa que estoy segura que si le digo que no me gusta su amistad con Amy hará lo contrario. Así que abro mi boca.

**-No creo que tú**- la señalo con mi dedo, con cierta arrogancia-** seas una buena influencia para Amy**- por la cara que puso, como desee ser mago y desaparecer, o por última opción correr

**-Pues mira idiota sin cerebro a ¡mí! no me interesa hacer amistad con tu hermana, ella no es el tipo de amigas que necesito**- me dice. Eso me lo puedo imaginar.

**-Si me lo imagino. Mi hermana es demasiado seria para llegar al nivel de amigas que te gusta tener – **corro, no corro. Mejor me espero que puede pasar que me de otro rodillazo.

**-Mira imbécil, eso es cosa que a ti no te importa y ahora para que no puedas dormir el resto del año. Me hare su amiga tan amiga que hasta me veras en la maldita sopa estúpid**o- si ángel eso es lo que quiero tenerte en la sopa, pero creo que te verás más hermosa en mi cama. Que tiene esta mujer que me encanta.

Pero mi ángel fue lo último que digo porque se echó a correr como loca

**-¿Darién no crees que te pasaste con mi hermana? si te conté lo de esta mañana no fue para que la ofendieras-**me dice Haruka molesto

**-Hermano tu tranquilo. Créeme que Darién lo último que quiere es ofender a Serena. ¿Mejor dinos que es lo que te traes?** –Me dice Zafiro, maldita conexiones.

**-Pues Haruka tu hermana me encanta, me gusta y mucho**- los dos se quedan tan sorprendidos que solo se miran entre ellos. Me vuelven a ver.

**-¿Que has dicho?**-me pregunta Haruka como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

**-Que esa mujer que acaba de correr como loca, la destruye coches, será mi próxima novia** –sonrió. Haruka comienza a reírse como loco. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó me dice.

**-Estas seguro. Mi hermana es de armas tomar y con lo que le acabas de decir no creo que te deje el camino tan fácil**-termina con una sonrisa de lado.

**-No me importa, lo que tenga que hacer la voy a conquistar Haruka, como que me llamo Darién chiva**- le digo orgulloso

**-Pues no es que este de parte de Haruka Darién. Pero por lo que vi, no es una chica de carácter muy tranquilo y de dulce no tiene nada**. Dice Zafiro**- no me gustaría que terminaras en terapia intensiva un día de estos- **termina y comienza a reír junto con Haruka.

**-No me importa lo que piensen. Sé que voy a poder conquistarla a pesar que ustedes no tengan fe en mi-** los veo con tristeza fingida.

**-Darién**- mi amigo me abraza de los hombros y comienza a caminar**- si estas tan decido yo te ayudara. Quien mejor que mi mejor amigo, para mi hermana. Solo mírate eres inteligente, guapo, educado, y de buena familia**-si ese soy yo –**pero para empezar tienes que dejar de andar de** **mujeriego. Yo me puedo quedar con tus conquistas porque la verdad no creo que a Serena le agrade saber que tienes dos que tres novias**- termina. Vaya que sacrificado me salió este

**-No me importa. ¡Las mando a todas al diablo!-** digo en tono fuerte y claro

**-Bien, pero solo una pregunta ¿cómo le harás para mandar a volar a** **Berily?** – Berily. Me olvide de ella, se supone que tenemos algo más" formal" por así decirlo.

**-Ya se me ocurrirá algo** – dije. Y eso espero.

**-Esa es la actitud hermano. Así se habla solo ponte una almohada en el estómago, por si te vuelve a dar otro rodillazo**- Haruka ríe

**-Y no estaría demás un casco**-Zafiro, mi hermano siempre tan alentador.

**-¡Ya cállense!** – les dijo. Cuando suena mi cel.

Era de la aseguradora, hable con ellos y quedaron de pasar en una hora por el coche para llevarlo de regreso a la agencia. Ahí lo arreglaría estuve varios minutos.

Todavía estaba en la llamada y entro la madre de Haruka, pregunto qué había pasado yo me aleje un poco más. Termino la llamada y me vuelvo acercar a ellos.

**- Darién querido, siento tanto lo que mi hija le hiso a tu carro**-dice Serenity muy preocupada

**-No hay problema señora, el carro estaba asegurado así que solo tendré que pagar el deducible- **le dije con una sonrisa. Para que no se preocupara.

**-¡Cómo crees! por favor le dices a Haruka cuanto es y yo lo pagare**- termina de decir

**-No hay problema señora. ¡Yo lo pagare!** – Solo espero que o sea mucho y me alcance con mis ahorros, porque no creo que mi padre quiera pagarlo y menos cuando hace una horas lo acaba de comprar.

**-Señora ya está la comida, hace rato pero no he puesto la mesa, por todo lo que** **paso** –dice la nana Ikuko

**-Estaba bien Ikuko ya puedes ponerla, los chicos se quedaran a comer con nosotros** ¿**verdad? **–nos pregunta

**-Claro señora, encantados** – dice Zafiro

**-Entonces pasemos al comedor. Ikuko por favor manda alguna de las chicas de servicio para que le avise a Rini y a Serena – **

Caminamos directo al comedor. Samy ya se encontraba sentado

**-Hola mama** -saluda**- Haruka.** **Darién, Zafiro que sorpresa ¿cómo están?** – a nosotros nos saluda chocando la mano y luego el puño.

**-Enano estamos bien-** le digo despeinándolo un poco

**-¡Oye no hagas eso!, ya estoy grande** **como para eso ¡no crees!**- dice

Todos reímos, tomamos asiento y comenzamos a charlas.

La chica de servicio se acerca a la señora y murmura algo ella solo asiente, y siguió conversando con nosotros pasaron varios minutos y se escuchan algunos gritos y si no me equivoco eran mi ángel y Rini pero mi duda fue resuelta en segundos por que en la entrada del comedor apareció mi ángel, se sorprendió de vernos todavía en su casa pero llego la pequeña Rini y me saco de mi hipnotización

**-Por fin te alcance Serena no sabía que saltabas así** – esa niña es adorable esperen a que me vea

**-Darién**-grita**- que gusto verte hace días que no venias de visita – **la pequeña corre como loca a mí y me da un abrazo es tan tierna y saluda a hermano –**Zafiro hola**

**-Serena tomo asiento por favor y tu Rini**- la señora Serenity le habla a mi ángel le pide que tome asiento pero Serena como que andaba en las nueves porque Serenity la volvió a llamar**- ¿Serena me escuchaste? ¡Siéntate!** - fue a tomar asiento

**-¡Serena!** –le habla su madre

**-Si mama-** contesto ella

**-¿Ya conociste a Darién y Zafiro?- **le pregunto

**-Si madre ya tuve el placer de conocerlos Zafiro es muy lindo, pero no te puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano**-Yo soy más lindo que Zafiro solo déjame demostrártelo, pienso.

**-¿Porque hija? acaso Darién te hiso algo, él es muy buen chico y muy educado me sorprende tu comentario**- ¡yo nada!, ella fuecasi me noquea con tremendo rodillazo. Y su mama como siempre tan linda.

**-Pues delante de ti lo será madre pero en realidad es un patán **– ¡Que! abro mis ojos como platos que esta niña me quiere dejar en vergüenza, así que me defiendo.

**-Bueno señora que le puedo decir usted sabe que el respeto se gana y su hija está muy lejos de se**r **una persona respetable** – termine de decir, le sonreí y puse mi mejor cara

**-Hay pero como puedo respetar a un gay **– que le pasa, de dónde saca eso ¡yo gay! Como siempre mis amigos se mofan de mí que casi se atragantan por aguantar las ganas de reír

**-¡Que**!- le grito ya molesto**- yo no soy ningún gay. Y ustedes se quieren callar**-miro a mi amigo y hermano**-por lo menos ayúdame un poco Zafiro tu eres mi hermano**- le grito

**-Upss perdón es que esa fue la primera impresión que me diste cuando gritaste como niña cuando viste tu coche estampado en el árbol**- ¡ yo! si grite como todo un hombre que le pasa.

Haruka y Zafiro no aguantaron más se soltaron a reír

**-Serena hija basta por favor respeta a Darién-**sonrió, si respétame** - sus preferencias sexuales eso es cosa que no nos** **debe de importar** – le dice Serenity. La mandíbula se me cayó al piso con lo que escuche - **yo te he enseñado a respetar**- pues le dio muy malas lecciones**.**

Ella se empieza a reír como loca junto con todos los demás, pero la señora Serenity se quedó callada. Así que le dije

**-Señora Serenity, yo no soy ningún gay, su hija me acaba de conocer y usted conoce a mi hermosa** **novia** – vaya la pequeña fierecilla dejo de reír que acoso no le agrado saber que tengo novia. No creo.

**-Bueno en Londres hay hombres que tiene su novia solo para cubrir apariencias**- dijo mordaz pero esta si me la paga. Ya sé cómo me las cobrare.

**-Pero yo no soy ningún gay y te lo demostrare**- me paro, camino tan rápido como pude llego a ella la tomo del brazo asiendo que se pare, sin pensar, la beso al principio se resistió pero termino por ceder, que diferencia sí que besa delicioso, era un placer poder sentir esos labios contra los míos, solo siento como se forman miles de corrientes eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo.

Todo dejaron de reír creo que casi se les salen los ojos, con lo que veían. La mama de Serena hablo y nos separamos solo un poco**.**

**Chicos por favor hay niños-** dice Serenity al cual siguieron algunos cometarios de Rini que no puso ni la más mínima atención porque todavía estaba tratando de recuperarme de las sensaciones que sentí con ese beso.

Me acerco a su oído y le susurro

**-¿Cuando quieras te sigo demostrando que** **no soy gay?**- ella se estremeció entre mis brazo y la verdad quedaría yo por demostrarle que soy todo un hombre. Quien no quisiera estar con una mujer como ella.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?**- grito muy molesta, y me avienta.

**-No solo fue para demostrarte que no soy gay y para que aprendas a respetar a las personas- **contesto con arrogancia.

**-¿Mama no le dirás nada a este atrevido?**- le pregunta

-¡N**o! hija tu comenzaste así que te aguantas, debes de respetar**- me sorprendió su respuesta- **mejor tranquilízate, toma asiento, para que comas por favor hija** – mi princesa se quedó asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar-** Darién, toma** ** asiento y por favor trata de no hacer caso a mi hija, ella está un poco malhumorada porque no quería regresar a Tokio. Al contrario ¡tú! Serena deberías estar avergonzada por lo que hiciste pero** **de eso hablaremos más tarde**-termina de decir su madre y cambia el tema al final me sentí mal por lo que hice, mas no arrepentido fue un placer poder besarla - **cuénteme chicos ¿cómo está su** **madre?**- pregunto, pero yo ya no pude decir palabra alguna al igual que Serena.

**-Muy bien, ahorita está muy ocupada con el nuevo internado para niños de bajos recursos-** Zafiro fue quien contesto el sabia como me sentía.

**-¡De verdad! pues dile que cuente conmigo para lo que necesite- **la plática siguió y yo apenas y contestaba me sentía mal pero es que esta niña me lleva a mis límites.

**-Ya termine madre, me voy a mi cuarto**- Serena, se levanta de la mesa.

**-Pero si apenas comiste hija **– dice su madre,a lo que Serena le contesta de muy mala gana

**-Pues ya estoy satisfecha ¿que acaso también me darán de comer a fuerza?- **dice casi en un grito.

**-Está bien hija te puedes retirar- **fue la respuesta de Serenity, creo que no quiso discutir con ella frente a nosotros.

**-Serena espérame por favor** – Rini se para de la mesa así que ella se detiene y la voltea a ver con mucha ternura esa mirada la tiene para pocos. Solo le dice.

**-Está bien te espero en mi cuarto** – A Rini le brillaron los ojitos como lamparitas. Ella sigue su camino.

Todos los demás se quedaron charlando. Yo solo estaba ahí pensado ¿porque mi ángel era así? si tiene una hermosa familia, muy unida. No entiendo su comportamiento pero yo la ayudare de hecho la conquistare no me importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado no soy nadie para juzgarla ya que yo no soy una blanca palomita, he estado con muchas mujeres. De ella solo me importa formar parte de su presente y su futuro.

Así que yo voy a conquistar ese corazón. Hare que se muera de amor por mí. Cualquiera que escuchara mis pensamientos pensaría que estoy loco.

Lo que siento es desconocido para mí, pero es algo muy fuerte que me hace querer estar con ella toda la vida y protegerla con mi vida si fuera necesario.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Aquí esta lo que pensó mi querido Darien cuando vio a Serena por primera vez. Creo que Serena no fue la única que sintió cositas verdad jejejeje… y como ven a diferencia de Serana, Darien está dispuesto a conquistarla cueste lo que cueste y tendrá la ayuda de Haruka porque al pobre de zafiro lo obligara jajaja…**

**Nuevamente una disculpa por los erros que puedan encontrar…**

**Malylu… Hermosa antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia me alegra que te guste…. y si salió fuego entre esos dos. Pero no juzgues muy duro a Haruka el necesita contarle sus cosas a alguien ya que a veces se siente muy frustrado por no poder ayudar a su hermana.**

**Marie mademoiselle chiba… jajaja si hermanita tienes razón yo reí al pensar en la cara de terror de mmi Darien xd. Y Serena quedo impresionada cuando lo vio creo que se le movió mas que el suelo no jajajaja… y si quería que ese beso fuera inesperado…. gracias por leerme te quiero.**

**Yesqui2000… fue un beso inesperado para serena mas no para Darien jajaja... y si tienes razón esa es la nueva misión de serena fastidiar a Darien… ya verás cómo lo hará sufrir para poderla conquistar… gracias linda por leerme abrazos…**

**Conyta Bombon… si amiga no estabas tan mal jajajaja… y aquí esta tus dudas sobre qué sintió y pensó Darien… y como te puedes dar cuanta quedo más flechado que Serena… ahora solo hay que ver que sería capaz de hacer para conquistar a su" fierecilla loca"…. linda gracias por tu apoyo abrazos de osa…**

**Matildechiba… Hermosa muchas gracias por estar aquí te agradezco y espero que la historia te siga gustando... Si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo se pasó un poco pero me pareció que para hacer un encuentro explosivo en entre esos dos tenía que darle a Darien en lo que más le duele… y si Serenity solo quiere hacer entender a serena que no siempre ella está en lo correcto... gracias abrazos.**

**Nai DS… Hola nena … si Serena se pasó un poco con el carro nuevo yo también me hubiera puesto como loca si alguien chocara mi coche xd jajajaj… y que mejor momento para encender la llama entre esos dos, un beso inesperado me parece muy buena manera….gracias por leerme linda abrazos y besos …**

**También agradezco a todas esas lindas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer y no dejan rw abrazos para ustedes también espero que les siga gustando mi loca historia….**


	8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ¡AMIGOS!

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CREACION DE MIS RATOS LIBRES Y LOCA CABEZA….**

**CAPITULO 8**

**SERENA**

Aquí estoy tirada en mi cama, pensando cómo era posible que ese maldito arrogante, este tan metido en mi mente, llevara más de 15 minutos pensando en sus lindos ojos zafiros. Creo que hasta me escuche suspirar, pero que rayos estoy haciendo mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo de esa manera.

Se escucha que golpean la puerta, ya sabía quién estaba detrás.

**-Pase**- pero sorpresa, era mi "bello "hermano Haruka.

**-¿Qué quieres?** –dije de mala gana

**-Serena, te quería pedir una disculpa por lo que te dijo Darién, es que él es como mi hermano y la verdad que confió ciegamente en él. Le conté lo que paso en Londres** –toma aire- **nunca pensé que diría algo así.**

**-Pues nadie te da derecho a contar mis cosas, menos a un maldito arrogante como ese que se siente el único hombre sobre la tierra**- le dije muy molesta. El solo seguir hablando de Darien me pone mal.

**-Lo sé, pero es que necesitaba desahogarme, me siento tan frustrado a veces por no poder ayudarte. No saber por qué te comportas de esa manera **– da un suspiro muy hondo. Se ve que está preocupado por mí.

Me quedo pensando por unos segundos. Mi hermano tiene razón soy una chica difícil de comprender, yo lo hago aún más difícil, lo único que he hecho es causar problemas. Pero que hago es como un maldito imán, el que termine siempre metida en problemas.

**-Tienes razón Haruka- **cuando se lo digo, el abre los ojos como platos seguro que se sorprendió por mi respuesta**- creo que si yo tuviera un amiga así, también le contaría mis problemas. Pero te debo una tú me ayudaste con mama así que por esta vez te perdono**- le digo con una sonrisa sincera.

**-Hay mi pequeña Serenita** –me abrazo gesto que yo no correspondí**- todavía hay algo de mi dulce Serena aquí**- toca mi corazón- **sé que me quieres tanto o más que yo. Siempre te voy ayudar en lo que quieras, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo te amo**- me besa una mejilla.

**-Pero yo no te amo**- le digo mientras me limpio el lugar donde me dio el beso**- de hecho te odio-**claro que no era cierto, yo amo también a mi hermano, aunque sea un entrometido pero no se lo iba a decir.

**-¡Sé que me quieres! **– Sonríe, y se despide**- bueno te dejo, porque la peque está afuera esperando a que salga** – se da la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir

**-¡Haruka! gracias por la ayuda con mama**-sonreí, el solo me giño un ojo.

**-No me lo agradezcas a mí, mejor dale las gracias a Darién que no hiso más grande esto. Le dijo que el pagaría. Pero eso si del castigo no te salvas**- salió. Ya no pude decir nada me quede tan sorprendida con su respuesta.

¡Cómo! el arrogante me ayudo. Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba, menos después de todo lo que le hice. Creo que después de todo no es tan idiota.

Me quede en la luna, porque no mi cuenta, cuando entro mi pequeña pelusa como torbellino.

**-He ¡Serena! **– el grito, es el que me saca de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Si dime?- **le pregunto, como tonta.

**-¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Qué quería Haruka?- **me empieza aventar preguntas como bombas.

**-Tranquila, una pregunta a la** **vez**- le toco la nariz con el dedo**- Nada solo disculparse por una indiscreción que cometió, me quede pensando en eso- **término de contestar.

**-Ha ** – se queda pensando**- Serena puedo preguntar algo**- Eso, no me gustara estoy segura.

**-Si dime**- rayos porque nunca le puedo decir que no a esta pequeña, mostró.

**-¿Te cayó mal Darién?** –lo dicho ya no quería hablar del. De hecho quería sacarlo por un momento de mi cabeza.

**-Rini, tu misma te diste cuenta que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Pero en serio quiero hablar de otra cosa, por el día de hoy ya tuve suficiente del señor arrogante**- Ella asintió y no pregunto nada más.

**-Bueno entonces vamos a ver una película- **dice, mientras da saltitos en su lugar.

**-Eso suena bien. ¡Y el pastel!** –pregunte haciendo un puchero

**-Ha ya vengo, lo deje aquí afuera me canse de tenerlo cargado. Haruka se tardó hablando contigo**- Salió como torbellino. Pero así como salió entro con una bandeja llena de comida palomitas, refresco, pastel de chocolate, y dulces. A mí solo me brillaron los ojitos, nadie más sabio que me encantaban los dulces. Solo Rini sabía mi debilidad por ellos.

Se acomodó en la cama y me entrego una película romántica "pasión de un diario", la puse y me acode a un lado de ella.

Comenzamos a ver la película. En ratos Rini lloraba como magdalena, yo solo la abrazaba para consolarla y le decía que tendrían un final feliz. Ella se abrazaba a mí y se tranquilizaba.

Después de un rato la película termino

**-Oye Rini creo que te debes ir a tu habitación, ya es un poco tarde-**dije

**-¡No! Serena por favor déjame quedarme contigo si anda, aparte tengo algo que contarte si** –puso ojitos de borreguito a medio morir. Todavía recuerdo cuando de pequeña amanecía en mi cama. Sonreí al recordar como la mojaba.

**-Está bien, pero no quiero que mojes mí cama, así que ve a al baño antes de acostarte **–me reí ella, hiso un gesto

**-Eso no es gracioso Serena, ya soy una señorita como para andar mojando la cama- **me dice, haciendo un puchero.

**-Es una broma pelusa** –reí nuevamente-¡**ven por tu piyama! **-sonrió

**-Está bien voy y vengo** –sale corriendo

Tomo mi piyama. Me voy directo al baño, cepillo mis dientes, lavo la cara, me cambio la ropa por la piyama y listo salgo. Me acuesto, para esperar a la pelusa, tomo un libro. Pero el gusto de leer me dura poco, porque Rini llego se avienta a la cama con su carita feliz.

Se me queda viendo, de pronto se poner seria

**-¿Qué te pasa? Rini no se supone que estabas feliz**-pregunte

**-Te puedo preguntar algo**- otra pregunta

**-Si es de arrogante no quiero contestar**- le digo, mientras volteo la cara para el otro lado.

**-Vaya sí que te impresiono Darien. No te iba a preguntar por el**-volteo a verla con molestia

**-Mira Rini**-pero me callo antes de que siguiera

**-Ya no diré nada mas**-sonríe-** es de otra cosa- **me dice, con tono bajo.

- ¡**Pregunta entonces!**- ella sonrió.

**-¿Qué se siente estar enamorada?**- casi me atraganto, con mi propia saliva.

**-Bueno**-tartamudeo un poco, que le digo a mi pequeña-¿**a ver Rini tu estas enamorada? -**ella se tapa con la sabana todo su rostro, que estoy segura esta tan rojo como un tomate-**Rini**- vuelvo a llamarla

**-Es que en la escuela, hay un chico que me gusta-** dijo todavía tapada. Sonrió

**-Ha y se puede saber cómo se llama el chico que tiene a mi hermanita así.**

**-Se llama Heliot Aino Furuhata**-dice en un susurro

**-¿Cómo dijiste? Heliot Aino Furuhata ¿Qué acaso él es pariente de Mina?**-por fin se quita la sabana de encima

**-Sí, son hermanos él es el menor de los tres**-dice con una sonrisa

**-¿De los tres?** –pregunto como tonta

**-Si por que tiene dos hermanos, Andrew que es el mayor, Mina la mediana y el. **

Así ya recuerdo que Mina menciono aún tal Andrew.

-¿**Pero dime que sientes por ese chico?-**ella se volvió aponer roja, pero ya no se tapó con la sabana, al contrario se sentó.

**-Bueno cuando lo veo siento mariposas en el estómago, hago todo por llamas su atención, me da un coraje cuando otras chicas se le acercan**-apretó la sabana con las manos**- lo peor que me vuelvo la persona más torpe y mi corazón salta como loco**- termina más roja de lo que estaba, como si fuera posible.

**-Y se ¿puede saber cómo es?** –pregunte. estuve a punto de reír de ella a ver cómo junto sus manitas y sus ojitos brillaron. Pero aguante

**-Es alto mide como uno 1.60, tiene el pelo plateado, piel blanca, ojos color azul y sus facciones son muy finas –**suspira**- está en segundo grado, es amigo de Hotaru y compañero de Samy .pero el solo me ve como una amiga, casi no me habla**- se puso triste. La abrace.

**-A ver peque, primero que nada tranquila, a lo mejor tú también le gustas, solo que le dé pena decírtelo. ¿Porque no le hablas más tú? Te haces su amiga, y ya después vez a ver qué pasa, a lo mejor te llevas mejor como su amiga que como su novia-** solo asiente**- Rini pero tienes poco en la escuela todavía tienes todo el año para saber eso e intentar ser su amiga.**

**-Tienes razón hermanita. Por eso te quiero. Sabía que tú me ayudarías **– me abraza más fuerte, el cual correspondo

**-¡Hay que dormir! Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, para ir a clases. ¡Así que adormir señorit**a!-le doy un beso en la frente, ella se acomoda en la cama. Apago la lámpara, me acuesto. Espero poder dormir bien hoy, ya que estos días no lo he logrado. Me siento inquieta, tengo miedo de verlo otra vez.

Se escucha el despertador. Abro mis ojos, veo que empiezan a entrar los rayos del sol por la ventana. Vaya dormí como leona, creo que el Rini se haya quedado a dormir conmigo me ayudo en mucho. La muevo un poco

**-¡Rini! peque levántate. Ya son las 6 dela mañana** –no responde, solo se tapa con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

**-¡Rini!**- nada-¡**Rini!** –nada bueno, esta tiene el sueño tan pesado como roca**- Rini, Heliot está esperándote**- comencé a reír como loca cuando la vi levantarse como bala.

**-¿Dónde?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?**-sigo riendo

**-Vaya que ese Heliot, tiene el poder de hacer milagros**-sigo riendo-** lo mejor que no lo sabe**.

**-¡Serena!-**me grita molesta**- no es gracioso, te aprovechas de mi amor por él. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto a bañarme, antes que de verdad se me haga tarde** a la puerta-**te veo en el desayuno.**

**-Bien nos vemos **–corro, para hacer lo que tenga que hacer antes de salir del cuarto.

Después de media hora salgo lista para ir a la escuela. En el pasillo me encuentro a mi querido hermanito Samy

**-Buenos días Serena** –me sorprendo, si este siempre me dice Serena tonta, lo veo algo extrañada.

**-Ha hola Samy buenos días** – lo veo como si fuera un extraño

**-¡No me veas así!** –sonríe- **solo no te quiero amargar la mañana-**me dice todavía con su sonrisa burlona.

**-¿Eso porque lo dices?** -pregunto curiosa. Volvió a sonreír esto no gustaba. Entonces me mira directo a los ojos

**-Lo que pasa, que papa llego en la madrugada. Seguro que mama, ya le conto todo lo que hiciste en el internado y al carro de Darién **– saca la lengua. Yo me quede como estatua, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¡rayos! el maldito enano tenía razón. – **Espero que tus lloriqueos, no sirvan para que puedas calmar la ira de Kenji Tsukino** –comienza a reír como loco, el sigue caminando. Yo me quede como estatua, solo le grite.

**-¡Cállate!** –pero porque tengo miedo de papa, si siempre hago que termine haciendo lo que yo quiero.

Así que comienzo a caminar con más seguridad. Bajo las escaleras, llego al comedor.

Y si efectivamente ahí estaba mi padre en su lugar, mi madre, Haruka, el pesado de Samy y la pelusa.

**-Buenos días saludo**- saludo como sin nada.

**-Buenos días Serena **–mi padre se para y me abraza. Esos brazos que siempre me hacen sentir protegida desde niña, a veces me remuerde la conciencia de ser tan mala hija.

Correspondo sin dudar

**-Hola papa ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu viaje?**- pregunto. Nos soltamos y tomamos asiento cada uno en su lugar.

**- Muy bien hija. Pero mejor dime ¿cómo te has sentido tú aquí en casa? **–pregunto

**-Bien dentro de lo que cabe. Pero no estoy de acuerdo que me mandes a los perros esos para cuidarme**- ¡rayos! no era el momento, de empezar con mis reclamos.

**-Pues te tendrás que aguantar hija. porque ellos te seguirán a todos lados, hasta que demuestres que eres capaz de ser responsable de tus actos**- termina de decir con un gesto de molestia en su rostro-**Pero mejor cambiemos de tema cariño, que ya en la tarde cuando regreses de clases, hablaremos** –así me dejo con la palabra a torada en la garganta.

Pero bueno ya que soy tan irresponsable creo que tendrán que castigarme más seguido y esos perros sí que desquitaran el sueldo.

Comenzaron hablar de otras cosas, entre ellas una fiesta que organizaría Haruka y sus amigos.

Terminamos de desayunar. Haruka y yo nos dirigimos a la salida donde ya nos esperaba el chofer y los perros.

**-Nos vemos en la tarde Serena** –Haruka se acerca a mí, se despide con un beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Como pero el Poderoso Haruka no me acompañara?** –pregunto. Él iba a contestar

**-No él no ira contigo, pero yo si-** dice mi padre que venía saliendo de la casa. Haruka solo se encogió de hombros.

**-Vaya no te conformas con los perros, sino que también me tienes que vigilar tu**-digo molesta

**-No lo hago por eso hija. Simplemente que paso poco tiempo en casa y lo quiero aprovechar al máximo con ustedes. Aparte hija no estás en posición de decir algo y menos poner alguna objeción. ¡Por favor sube al auto! -** dijo mi padre. Me lo cambiaron en ese viaje. Subo molesta. A los pocos minutos entra mi padre, Samy y Rini. Yo todavía me asomo "para ver dónde venía mama y mi nana" así toda la familia feliz va a dejar a rebelde a la escuela.

Se acomodaron y el chofer enciende el auto.

**Darién**

Terminamos de comer en casa de Serena, y nos retiramos a la sala a tomar café. Pero pronto nos despedimos, mi padre mando por nosotros.

Subimos al auto. En poco menos de 20 minutos llegamos a casa. Mi madre estaba en la sala tomando café con Mimet la madre de Andrew.

Saludamos a todos y me retiro a mi cuarto. Entro me voy directo a la cama, me dejo caer en ella no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña diablillo. ¿Cómo podía hacer para conquistar ese corazón tan rebelde?

Pero el primer paso es disculparme con ella mañana. Y para poder hacerlo yo llevare Amy a la escuela, espero poder verla. Y como un rayo de luz, me acorde de ella mi mejor amiga. A pero como no pensé en ella antes. Ella me ayudara en todo esto y como no si es "la diosa del amor", le encanta andar de cupido.

Zafiro nunca llego a darme las buenas noches. Eso era raro, él diario viene a platicar conmigo un momento, antes de irse a dormir la única que entro fue mi madre

**-Mi vida, solo pase a darte las buenas noches**-me dice dulcemente. Creo que para mama nunca vamos a dejar de ser sus bebes.

**-Mama buenas noches**- le doy un beso en la mejilla

**-Que descanses corazón, nos vemos mañana**-se da la vuelta y se va.

Yo ya estaba listo para ir a la cama, me metí en ella esperando soñar con mi bello ángel.

Me desperté feliz hoy no soñé con Berily. Soñé con mi ángel, estábamos en una fiesta así que se ocurrió una idea buenísima.

Me bañe y cambie súper rápido. Salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras saludo a Dora y me voy directo al comedor.

Saludo a todos, a mis padres les doy su respectivo beso en la mejilla, a Amy también, Zafiro y Seiya los saludo chanco la mano y puño creo que estaba demasiado feliz que hoy no paliaría con él. Me siento y me dispongo a desayunar

**-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a mi hijo el día de hoy que esta tan contento?**-pregunta, mi madre y todos voltean a verme curiosos.

**-Bueno madre, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño **–sonreí –**con una mujer hermosa.**

**-Por dios Darién eso no es raro en ti –**dice Amy con una sonrisa

**-¿Y se puede saber quién es esa mujer que quiere quitarme a mi bebe?**

**-Pues es un ángel **– Zafiro solo me mira

**-Si madre, es un ángel que deja a Darién sin aire**- suelta a reír. Yo solo toco mi estómago recordando lo que sucedió ayer.

**-Di lo que quieras Zafiro. Hoy nada me arruinara el día **–vi la sonrisa de mi hermano Seiya no se quedaría callado él sabe cómo hacerme enojar.

**-Seguro que hoy si tuvo su final feliz en su sueño húmedo**-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de lado.

**-Seiya, ya esperaba tu buen comentario** –sonreí-**pues no fíjate que no tuve sueños húmedos, me hubiera gustado pero no. Soñé con la mujer de mi vida así que si me quieres hacer enojar hoy no lo lograras. Ahórrate tus cometarios, venenosos-** antes que dijera algo, le hable a Amy

**-Amy ¡hoy yo te llevare a la escuela!** –ella me miro sorprendida

**-Si está bien. Me da igual quien me lleve –**termina de decir.

**-Bien, entonces no se hable más**- dije feliz logrando mi primer paso a la conquista.

**-¿Y yo Darién?-** pregunta Zafiro

**-Tú, tienes tu auto así que o seas flojo**- yo usaría nuevamente mi Ferrari, mientras reparan el camaro.

**-No. Pero es que todavía no está listo- **me contesta.

**-Está bien, te vas con nosotros **–Amy solo rodo los ojos. Odiaba que Zafiro la llevara, ya que él se la pasaba asustando a todos los chicos que la miraban, les dice que al que se atreviera a decirle algo a su hermanita el vendría a romperles la cara. Pero era inútil que se opusiera ya que cuando ella decía que no, Zafiro se aferraba más.

**-Zafiro, solo espero que no hagas el ridículo frente a toda la escuela** –dijo Amy

**-¡Yo!-** pregunta indignado**- si solo cuido de mi pequeña hermana.**

**-Zafiro, Tiene razón Amy solo queremos cuidar de ti** –dijo Seiya.

Y ahí comenzó una pelea de dimes y diretes entre nosotros cuatro, todos dando la razón del por qué la cuidamos, Amy alegando que ya no es una niña.

Mis padres solo rodaron los ojos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que mi madre grito

**-¡Ya basta**!-grita mi mama**- ¡Se quieren callar! ** -nos quedamos como estatuas**-Amy tiene derecho a vivir su vida así que ya no quiero que se metan más con ella. Tiene razón, ya no es una niña ella se puede cuidar sola. Ustedes que poca fe le tiene a su hermana, sí parece que no la conocen, saben que ella nunca haría algo para defraudar a la familia. Si así pasara, lo único que tenemos que hacer como familia es apoyarla. Me escucharon bien ¿quedo entendido?**- nos miró desafiante.

**-¿Pero? mama**- Seiya iba a decir algo, pero vio la mirada de mama y mejor cerro la boca.

Y hiso lo correcto porque cuando Neherenia Mizuno se molesta es mejor estar lejos 20 kilómetros de distancia.

**-Nada. ¿Me entendieron? **-pregunto de nuevo

**-Si mama** –contestamos los tres.

Amy sonrió, pero se le borro la sonrisa cuando mi madre la llamo.

**-¡Amy! espero que la confianza que te estoy dando, no la defraudes y que sigas confiando en tu familia, que nos cuentes todo lo que te pasa. Al primero de tus hermanos que te diga algo –**callo por unos segundos para mirarnos a los 3, lo único que hicimos fue agachar la cabeza**-¡me avisas!-**termino de decir.

**-Si mama**-dijo Amy.

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para cuidarla sin que mama se entere. Para eso si unimos esfuerzos los tres en complicidad, y con papa, él es el más celoso con su niña como el la llama.

Papá solo sonreí, le encanta ver como mama nos pone a todos en nuestro lugar

**-Darién hijo tu y yo tenemos que hablar**-dice mi padre-**tengo que saber que paso con tu nuevo carro, así que en la tarde me dirás ¿qué paso? ¡Y no quiero mentiras entendido! **Me mira con seriedad.

**-Si padre, te diré todo, cuando regrese de la universidad**- termino el desayuno.

Salimos, subimos al coche, lo pongo en marcha espero tener la suerte de ver a Serena. Sería una hermosa manera de comenzar la mañana aunque ella no pensara lo mismo.

**-Oye Amy sabes, el sábado haremos una fiesta** – dije. Zafiro se me quedo viendo diciendo con la mirada ¡qué haces estúpido!

**-Y que-**se encoge de hombros**- ustedes nunca me quieren invitar**- a que mi hermanita. La diferencia, es que esta vez Serena estaba de por medio

**-Pero esta vez queremos que vengas con nosotros** – dije y sonreí. Solo sentí como Zafiro me golpeaba el hombro.

**-¿En serio me están invitando?**- pregunta, algo sorprendida.

**-Claro, es más si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigas**-Zafiro solo movió la cabeza y rodo los ojos. Él ya se imaginaba por donde iba mi interés.

**-Está bien invitare a Mina y Rei**–dice

**-Si a quien tú quieras. Solo avísanos, como cuantas personas irán, para tener todo listo y no vaya a faltar algo. Ustedes deben ver como se la pasan los chicos universitarios antes de entras**- Zafiro se quedó con la boca abierta.

**-¿Pero Darién como le dices eso Amy?**- pregunto molesto

**-Hay ya Zafiro, no hagas tanto alboroto, por una fiesta acuérdate lo que dijo mama debemos respetar a Amy y dejarla hacer su vida** – solo sentí los brazos de mi hermanita en mi cuello

**-Gracias Darién, me da mucho gusto que confíes en mí. Veras que no te defraudare-**rayos me remordió la conciencia por un segundo. Pero bien dice el dicho ese que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

**-Si Amy lo sé**-Zafiro, me mataba con la mirada

**-¿Y que para mí no hay abrazo?** –pregunto Zafiro

**-¡No! tu eres el peor de todos y no confías en mi **–dice Amy asiendo un tierno puchero.

**-Ya vez hermano, porque no le das un voto de confianza. Estoy seguro que Amy no nos defraudara** – sí, ya lo sé, yo solo lo hago porque en estos momentos me conviene. Maldita conciencia tu vete a dormir que aquí nadie te hablo.

Zafiro iba a protestar pero me salvo un pelo de rana calva.

**-Llegamos hermanita**- dije, para cortar la plática

Bajamos del coche, Zafiro me jalo del brazo.

**-¿Se pude saber qué te pasa animal?-**le iba a contestar pero no dejo, me lanzo otra pregunta- ** ¿Por qué quieres llevar Amy a la fiesta?** –

**-Hay Zafiro relájate. No crees, que sea mejor que Amy vaya a las mismas fiestas que nosotros, así podemos cuidarla mejor** –Zafiro se quedó pensando por un momento. A veces me pregunto de donde saco tanta inteligencia. Esto servirá para calmar a Zafiro mientras nos vamos y no meta la pata.

**-Si tienes razón. pero sé que hay algo más en todo esto, y me tienes que decir ** –dijo

**-Si te lo diré, pero ya cuando vayamos camino a la universidad** –voltee, buscando Amy ella estaba con Mina y Rei platicando muy alegres.

Zafiro y yo nos acercamos con ellas

**-He Darién ¿enserio nos invitaran a su fiesta? **–dijo Mina con los ojitos brillando como estrellas

**-Claro pequeña loquita** –le dije mientras la saludaba ella estaba a un poco chiflada, pero era de confianza, así que le susurre en el odio-¡**pero me tienes que hacer un favor! -**ella sonrió, dijo

**-Si ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo**- pone cara de diablillo.

**-¡necesito!- **cuando digo esta palabra, ella pone toda su atención en mí, juraría que si pasara su artista favorito no le prestaría la mínima atención-** que me digas cada movimiento de Serena, quien se le acerca y todo lo que haga me entiendes **- levanto una ceja

**-Vaya pillín, así que te gusta Serena quien lo diría** –sonríe y me da un ligero codazo

**-Bueno, tú eres mi amiga así que te voy a decir la verdad. Me gusta tu amiga. Necesito ayuda de la gran "diosa del amor**"-hice un tierno puchero eso nunca falla con Mina**-que la cuides, se hagan muy buenas amigas de ella y lo más importante la lleven a la fiesta. **

**-Muy bien, yo me encargo de convencerla pero **- se escucha una hermosa voz

**-Hola chicas buenos días** –no necesitaba ser adivino para saber quién era. Así que en automático me olvide de lo que Mina me tenía que decir y puse toda mi atención en ella. Pero lo que no me gusto para nada era el sequito de guaruras que traía con ella. ¡Rayos! yo y mis malditas ideas

**-Hola Serena ¿cómo estás?** - saludan a coro las chicas

**-Pues no tan bien, ya ven que uno siempre se encuentra gente desagradable que le arruinan el día ** –dijo mirándome con desprecio. Yo solo sentí como el corazón se me oprimia.

**-Vaya pues que mal, porque al contrario de lo que te causamos, a nosotros nos agrada verte Serena-** dijo Zafiro.

**-Zafirito- **zafirito mis …..-** si no lo digo por ti-**dijo ella, saluda de beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Se conocen?** –pregunto Amy

**-Si ayer, en su casa cuando, esta cabeza de chorlito choco mi coche**-dije molesto por el saludo a Zafiro.

**-¿Cómo?**-todas preguntaron sorprendidas

**-Mira, idiota, arrogante por eso ya te pedí disculpas, a sí que me vale lo que digas** –comenzó a caminar.

La tomo del brazo la comienzo a jalar lejos de todos. Se jalaba del agarre pero por mas que lo intento no pudo.

**-Mira niñita ya estoy harto de tus malos tratos**- dije molesto

**-Pues no me interesa. Mientras te pueda hacer la vida imposible lo hare sin pensar. Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer –**termino con una sonrisa. Creo que si me eche una buena enemiga.

**-Vaya que eres de carácter**-pero que estoy haciendo si yo quiero ser su amigo. Ella solo ponía cara de orgullo-**Serena por favor escúchame** -ella me miro sorprendida. Pasaron varios segundos antes que contestara

**-Está bien que quieres idiota**-cariñosa como siempre.

**-Yo**-carraspeo un poco, creo que estoy nervioso**- solo quería pedirte una disculpa, por todo lo que paso ayer. Estoy muy arrepentido por mi comportamiento, pero es que me dio mucho coraje ver mi carro estampado en ese árbol. Y quisiera comenzar de nuevo contigo, quiero ser tu amigo** –estiro la mano en son de paz y sonrió esperando que ella acepte mi petición

Ella solo hiso un gesto de desagrado. Se quedó callada. Yo estaba tan nervioso esperando que estrechara mi mano y aceptara ser mi amiga.

Así que empecé a contar de los nervios 1, 2,3, 4, 5. Ya iba en el 100 a punto de bajar la mano cuando...

**-Es**….

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien amigas aquí les dejo el cap. 8 ya a nuestro Darien se le van ocurriendo algunas cosillas para conquistar a su ángel. Y el aplico ese dicho que si no puedes con el enemigo únetele que le dirá Serena aceptara ser su amiga jajajja… como les había dicho a partir de este cap. ya serán compartidos por ese parejita...**

**Una muy sincera disculpa por errores ya saben no soy muy buena en esto ;) así que no sean tan malas conmigo…**

**Y un abrazo a mis bellas lectoras que siempre están apoyándome y dejando comentarios… mis niñas GRACIA las quiero… matildechiba, yesqui 2000, conyta bombon, Nai SD**, **Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**** y barbielove…. y por supuesto también a todas esas lindas personas que pasan y se toman el tiempo de leer..**

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**


	9. Mi angustia

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CREACION DE MI LOCA CABEZA….**

**CAPITULO…9**

**SERENA**

El Darien me sorprendió tanto con su disculpa, ¡me pedía ser su amiga! después de todo, lo que paso. Pero cuando vi sus ojos sentí que era algo sincero.

**-Bien Darien, seremos amigos**- Al mismo tiempo que estreche su mano. Sentí, como soltaba el aire.

Se le ilumino la cara, con una hermosa sonrisa. Solo espero no arrepentirme y más porque el en serio que me mueve el piso. Pero en que estoy pensando, yo no puedo volver a sentir nada por nadie.

**-No te arrepentirás Serena, ya lo veras**. Dice con una sonrisa. La cual correspondo no pude evitarlo.

**-Bueno ya suelta mi mano, que van a pensar los demás** – me suelto con brusquedad, es que en serio que me pone tan nerviosa y no quiero que se dé cuenta

**-Ha perdón**- hace lo que le pedí

**-Si están bien, bueno te dejo tengo que entrar **– le dijo con fastidio, me doy la vuelta

**-¡Serena espera!** – me grita. Hay ahora que quiere.

**-Ahora que quieres**- le pregunto de mala gana.

**-Solo te quería invitar a una fiesta**-me está invitando a una fiesta, lo miro con el ceño fruncido-** si es una fiesta para festejar el comienzo del semestre**-sonrió una fiesta no suena mal. Rayos creo que no podré ir

-**Darién me encantaría, pero la verdad que no puedo estoy castigada, no sé qué tanto aumente mi castigo, por lo que te hice ayer**- puse cara de niña triste. Él se quedó pensando por unos segundos

**-Tal vez si hablo con tu padre el acepte que vayas** – me mira

**-Sí y por qué estás tan seguro que acepten-**como se ve, que este no conoce a Kenji Tsukino, cuando se trata de su hija. Ya me imagino a mi padre preguntando cada detalle.

**-Bueno ellos me conocen bien hace tiempo que soy amigo de Haruka no creo que desconfíen de mi-**me dice con un tono de seguridad que hasta yo pensé que si podía ser posible.

**-No lo creo** –tuerzo la boca al recordar que hoy tengo que hablar con él en la tarde- ** será lo mejor no quiero molestarlo más por el momento**- suspiro con algo de cansancio. Quien sabe cómo me vaya hoy con él.

Darien se queda meditando por unos segundos.

**-Entonces qué te parece, si Haruka y yo planeamos algo para que vayas**- eso suena bien. Pero no creo que mi hermano se preste para eso. Hay pero que pierdo con intentarlo.

**-Darién esa es una idea excelente** –lo tomo del hombro – **pero esa fue tu idea así que lo mejor será que no le menciones a Haruka que yo ya lo sé, porque si no se negara** –hago un puchero. Creo que este me servirá, para hacer algunas cuantas cosas

**-No te preocupes no se lo diré. Aparte que fue mi idea no tuya** –sonríe.

**-Bien entonces te dejo. Que se me hará tarde** – sin decir más, comienzo a caminar, mis perros guardianes que estaban a una distancia prudente, comienzan a caminar detrás de mi

**-Adiós Serena** – solo levanta la mano y se acerca al grupo de chicos

Después de un rato Amy y las demás me dan alcance

**-¡Serena! **– me habla Rei

**-Si**- volteo a verlas. Ahora que quiere.

**-Te dijo Darién lo de la fiesta**- me pregunta Amy con mucho entusiasmo.

**-Así **–dije indiferencia **- pero no creo que me den permiso. Estoy castigada**

**-Hay pues que mal, porque iremos todas** – Dice Mina. Y esta de donde llego, no la vi.

**-Pues si ni modo**- dije acogiendo los hombros. Y era verdad me da igual si me dan el permiso.

**-Oye Serena por cierto, ya Zafiro nos contó un poco de lo que pasó ayer** – me dice Amy. Pero que chismosito me salió en clon, ahora me estarán molestando todo la mañana con eso- **vaya manera de hacer pagar a tu hermano **–ríe

**-Ha lo malo fue que todo me salió mal. Voy a terminar más castigada de lo que estaba**- dije pero ya veré como hacer para salir sin que se den cuenta. Pero ya tengo al engreído para que me ayude. Sonreí solo el pensar en él, me pone feliz. Hay voy de nuevo ¡no Serena no pienses en él!

**-Será mejor que nos demos prisa chicas, si no llegaremos tarde a clases**- dice Rei. Todas comenzamos a caminar.

**-¡Vayan chicas! ahorita las alcanzamos Serena y yo**-les dice Mina. "Las" me suena a manada.

Mina me mira y sonríe, igualito que el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravilla. Y eso no me gustaba ni poquito.

**-¡Serena!**-me habla, yo volteo a verla- **sabes hay un chico, al que le encantas**-me pasa el brazo por mis hombros.

**-Así ¿y quién es ese chico?**-pregunto. Para lo que me importa.

**-Bueno, es un chico alto, guapo muy guapo**-remarca la palabra guapo.

**-Hay por dios Mina me puedes estar describiendo a cualquier chico**-le digo. Que en serio esta chica esta tan loca. Ella me mira con los ojos entre cerrados. Y pronto se le ilumina la cara.

-¿**Oye Serena que tal te cayeron Zafiro y Darien?**-pregunta. Por Que cambia así de tema, que no estamos hablando de mi admirador "secreto".

**-Pues bien**-contesto con simpleza. No es que le vaya a decir que uno de ellos me encanta ¡verdad!

**-¡Solo bien!** –me cuestiona. Que se trae esta

**-Si Mina solo bien. ¿Pero a ti porque te interesa saber eso?**-ahora era yo quien preguntaba, ella comienza a tartamudear.

**-Bueno... ….** –calla por unos segundos-**lo que pasa es que ellos son mis amigos desde la infancia y son como dos hermanos para mí-**termina.

**-Ha eso es todo-**la miro

**-Si ese es todo mi interés-**contesta con seguridad. Pero calla algo estaba pensando.

**-Bien entonces si no tienes nada más que preguntar, hay que ir a clases-**le digo.

**-Si-** contesta. Comienza a caminar más de prisa pero sin soltar el abrazo. Yo me quise soltar pero no pude, no me dejo.

Las clases pasaron súper rápido. Las chicas en el descanso, les informaron a todas las demás de la fiesta y todos aceptaron sin pensar. Una fiesta de universidad se les hacia lo máximo. Yo cada que podía me escapaba en Londres, pero sería bueno ver que tal las organizan aquí. Espero que el engreído convenza a mi hermano.

**DARIEN**

Estaba feliz di mi primer paso con mi ángel, espero poderla convencer que salga conmigo. Camine a donde estaban las chicas me despedí de ellas pero antes volví a hablar con Mina, le pedí que hablara con ella que le preguntara si le caímos bien. Parezco un niño de primaria.

**-Tú sabes Mina. Eres la diosa del amor**-le mire y guiñe un ojo.

**-Si amigo no te preocupes, tu deja todo en mis manos-**dice frotándoselas. Y tenía razón ella sabrá como hacer le para sacar información. Me despedí de ella.

Lo único que no me esperaba es que estuviera castigada. Pero eso era obvio, mi ángel se ha portado muy mal. Ahora tengo que convencer a Haruka para que me ayude a sacarla de su casa el sábado.

Durante el camino a la universidad le conté a Zafiro todo lo que sentía y tenía planeado. El solo rodo los ojos

**-Darién ten cuidado ella es la hermana de Haruka, no vayas a tener algún problema con él. Creo que si de verdad te gusta no puedes jugar con eso. ¡O solo quieres un a costón con ella!-** pone a cara de preocupación.

**-Tranquilo hermano. Creme que no quiero jugar con ella para nada, de hecho me gusta mucho-**le contesto a su pregunta para que se quede tranquilo. Ni yo sabía porque esa niña me gustaba tanto.

**-Pues creo que encontraste la orna de tu zapato**- ríe –** ¿dime Darién te dejo sin aire cuando la viste?** –sigue riendo. Le doy un golpe en la cabeza

**-No te rías, idiota que esto es muy serio al menos para mí** –dije molesto. Pero era cierto que me dejo sin aire.

**-Ok ya lo entendí-**mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

**-Ahora me tienes que ayudar a convencer a Haruka de que traiga a Serena a la fiesta**-dije. El abrió los ojos tan grandes, que creo que algún momento se le saldrían.

**-¡Yo! ¿Por qué?** – contesta casi en un grito.

**-Porque te has mofado de tu hermano mayor**- le conteste con arrogancia.

**-Mayor por 2 minutos**- se queja-** estás loco yo con Haruka no me meto, y si después todo sale mal no quisiera pasar por sus puños, peor por las llantas de su deportivo**-pone cara de terror

**-No seas exagerado**-le dijo**- acuérdate que él estuvo de acuerdo de que conquiste a su hermana**-dije con una sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que me acuerdo de ella.

**-Ha tú lo has dicho que la conquistes. No que le ayudes a romper los castigos**- se me borro la sonrisa

**-Ya déjate de estupideces ¿me vas a ayudar o no?-**volví a preguntar

**-Está bien. Voy ayudarte solo porque eres mi hermano**- hace gesto de desagrado- **y gemelo.**

**-Es lo menos que puedes hacer Zafiro. Yo siempre te he apoyado en todo, hasta me he hecho pasar por ti en las citas con las chicas que quieres mandar al diablo**- sabía que con esto no se negaría

**-Eso es chantaje** –dice cruzando los brazos

**-Ya aceptaste ¡así que muévete vamos a buscar a Haruka**!-lo empujo dentro del edificio.

Comenzamos a caminar buscando a mi hermano, mi amigo del alma. Llevamos como 5minutos cuando lo vimos con el resto de los chicos, solo faltaba Diamante, ese como siempre llegando tarde

**-Hola chicos**- salude. Todos correspondieron el saludaron

**-¿Qué tal Darién como estas? ya Haruka nos contó lo de coche** –Andrew me mira con burla.

**-Y que te dijeron gay**- dice Neflyte, todos comienzan a reír

**-No es gracioso Haruka**- le reprocho con la mirada**-¡necesita hablar contigo de algo muy serio**!- le dijo.

Todos voltearon a verlo mientras sacudían las manos.

**-Haruka eso pasa por contar cosas que no debes **–dice Taiki ahora burlándose de mi amigo.

**-Pues no me importa-**contesta. Iba a seguir hablando cuando lo jalo del brazo.

**-¡Te dije que quiero hablar contigo!**- todos comenzaron a reír**- ¡Zafiro!** –lo llame, el corre hacia nosotros, nos alejamos lo suficiente para que los demás no escucharan

**-¿Qué quieres Chiba?**- pregunta Haruka

**-¡Chiba! tu nunca me dices Chiba**- pregunto sorprendido y frunciendo el seño

**-Bueno es que tengo que sonar seguro de mí, para que veas que no te tengo miedo**-contesta

**-¡Ya déjate de tonterías!-**le grito

**-Perdón amigo**- toca mi hombro **-¿dime de quieres hablar conmigo**?- me mira con curiosidad.

**-¿Tú sabes que tu hermana me gustó mucho?-**comienzo hablar.

**-Si-**contesta con una sonrisa**. **

**-¿Qué me encanto**?-ahora el que sonríe como idiota soy yo.

**-Sí, también-**me contesta siguiendo el juego

**-¿Qué es la mujer más bella del mundo?-**sigo con mi alucinación.

**-Si- **contesta. Zafiro solo rodaba los ojos.

**-¿Que no me importa que sea la más rebelde**?- y era verdad no me importaba. ¡Yo se lo quitaría!

**-Si**- mi amigo ya se quedó trabado con el sí.

**-¡Ya déjense de estupideces!-**grita Zafiro desesperado por la plática**- Si no estamos a aquí para contar las cualidades de Serena, por dios**- Haruka y yo nos miramos, agachamos la cabeza

**-Lo sentimos** –dijimos al mismo tiempo

**-Está bien los perdono. ¡Ahora dile a Haruka lo que quieres Darién!-**me ordena**-¡pero sin tanto rodeo**!- termina con fastidio

**-Bueno amigo tu sabes que tu hermana me encanta **–otra vez comienzo

**-¡Darién!- **grita Zafiro. Ya lo sé solo lo hice para fastidiarlo más.

**-Ya solo bromeaba. Al grano, ¡quiero que me ayudes a sacar a Serena de tu casa el sábado! para llevarla a la fiesta que estamos organizando**-dije tan rápido como pude

**-¡Que! ¡Estás loco! yo no puedo contradecir la autoridad de mis padres, Serena se ha portado muy mal Darién ¡tú lo sabes! – **me dice, en tono molesto.

**-Si lo se amigó. Pero es que enserio tu hermana me gusta-**dije tratando convencerlo.

**-Eso ya lo dijiste y lo tengo claro, pero puedes ir a casa diario, platicar con ella –**decía** – ¡conquístala!- **esto último logrita

**-Eso no lo había pensado-**me quedo pensando por unos segundos**- pero es buena idea así que lo hare**-Haruka y Zafiro solo mueven la cabeza**- Anda amigo solo será por esta vez**- le ruego.

**-No Darién, ya te dije que no**-yo solo voltea a ver a Zafiro, el solo se encogió de hombros

**-Te lo dije, que no aceptaría- **dice Zafiro

**-Haruka por favor, hago lo que me pidas**- le suplico. Y espero que sea suficiente.

**-¡No Darién! ¡Entiendes la palabra no! –**me contesta en tono muy serio. Creo que mi amigo esta vez no me ayudara.

En eso iba pasando Diamante con Michiru. Haruka cuando la vio le brillaron los ojos como lamparitas se quedó estático. Yo toco su hombro

**-¿Qué te pasa Haruka?** –No contesto**-¡Haruka!** –grite

**-Ha sí, ya te dije que no**-pero no dejaba de ver a Michiru. Creo las esperanza es lo último que muere. Y yo que estaba por darme por vencido.

**-¡Así que te gusto Michiru!**- era en serio nunca lo había visto ponerse a si por una chica

**-Es la mujer más bella del mundo, solo mírala parece una sirena** –suspira

**-Si es muy bella e inteligente también**- le dije, para que vea más cualidades en ella.

**-Si pero es la novia de Diamante** –dice un poco triste.

**-¡Michiru! no ella es su hermana men**or- Zafiro lo saca de su error. Él se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba. En estos momentos amaba mi conexión con él.

**-¡En serio!**- nos voltea a ver con emoción

**-Si, en serio**- Le conteste rápido para que no le quedaran dudas.

**-Bien entonces me voy a presentar con ella** - comienza a caminar

**-¡Pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle!**- dice Zafiro para atraer nuevamente su atención

**-¡Pequeño! Hermano no seas modesto**-le dijo a Zafiro**- ese es gran detalle de dos metros**-los dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Haruka se voltea a vernos, pregunta sin interés

**-¿Cuál?- **

**-¡Malaquite!**- contesta Zafiro. Contuvimos la risa con la cara que puso Haruka.

**-¡Malaquite! **–pregunto sorprendido

**-Si **– asentimos los dos

**-¿El luchador dela escuela?-**siguió preguntando

**-Sí, el mismo**-le conteste, al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza.

**-El capitán del equipo de futbol americano-**Zafiro y yo reímos un poco

**-Si**- contestamos nuevamente los dos.

**-¡Rayos!** –Dice quedo y levanta la cabeza- **pues no me importa, esa mujer lo vale todo** –comienza a caminar de nuevo

**-Aunque nos allá amenazado, de matarnos, si alguno nos le acercamos**- hable, se para en seco y nos voltea a ver con cara de terror

**-Y si a eso le agregamos que pronto se graduara y tendrá licencia para matar**- Dice Zafiro. Haruka abría mas los ojos, hasta creo que se puso pálido. Su cara no tenía precio.

**-La muerte de Haruka quedaría sin importancia** –dije y encogí los hombros. En dos segundos estaba junto a nosotros. Zafiro y yo comenzamos a reír como locos

**-Está bien, me olvidare de ella. Como quiera no esta tan bonita**– reímos a un más fuerte.Si había alguien a quien Haruka no le podía ganar, ese era Malaquite.

Yo le paso el brazo por sus hombros, le dije

**-Hermano como crees que te vas a olvidar de una chica como Michiru, solo mírala, ella es tan hermosa, intelectual, inteligente y de su cuerpo ni hablamos está bien buena**- Haruka solo asentía como idiota viéndola**- pero bueno si no quieres luchar por ella está bien pretendientes no le faltaran-** un plus para terminar de convencerlo.

**-Si pero Malaquite es de cuidado**-se queda pensándolo-**la verdad que me gustaría seguir vivito y disfrutando**- dice

**-¡Nosotros te podemos ayudar!** –dice Zafiro. Ganándose todo el interés de mí amigo.

**-¿Cómo?** –pregunta interesado, él nos mira sabía cuál era la condición- **A no están locos no puedo-**dijo**.**

**-Anda Haruka solo es esta vez y nosotros te ayudaremos a que conquistes a Michiru, sin que Malaquite se dé cuenta**- él lo pensó por unos segundos.

Y para mi buena suerte Malaquite y Setsuna pasaron abrazados. Cuando nos terminó de pasar volteo a vernos y nos hiso señal de que nos estaba vigilando, se pudo los dedos en los parpados y luego nos los dirigió. Él sabía que Haruka y yo éramos los que cambiamos de novia, como de calcetines.

Mi amigo Malaquite no sabía cuánto me ayudaba eso en estos momentos. Creo que hasta dios estaba ayudándome, todo me estaba saliendo bien. Si lo hubiera planeado no saldría así de bien.

**-Está bien trato hecho**-dice, nos damos la mano. Zafiro y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

**-Bien. Entonces piensa como le harás con Serena, para que salga este fin de semana**-dije, depositando toda mi confianza en que lo lograría.

**-Muy bien para mi es fácil convencer a mama, el difícil será papa, pero ya se ocurrirá algo-**dice con seguridad

**-Así se habla amigo**-lo felicita Zafiro –**bueno, vamos a presentarte a Michiru.**

Caminamos así adonde estaban los demás. Cuando llegamos ya se encontraban todos los del grupo.

**-¿Chicos de que hablan?** – Pregunte. Haruka puso toda su atención en Michiru

**-Pues aquí hablando, de la fiesta el fin de semana**-contesta Andrew

**-Ha chicos por cierto Darién tiene algo que decirles** – Zafiro habla. En serio que como lo odio a veces

**-¡Yo!**– me hice el desentendido. Me iban a matar

**-¡Claro tu hermano!** –Se acerca a mí – ¡**o se los digo yo**!-confirmado lo odio.

**-Está bien, está bien** –dije –**bueno chicos, solo les informo que tendrán que llevar más comida y bebidas **

**-¿Y eso porque?** –pregunta Diamante con intriga

**-Hay no Darién ¡no me digas que invitaste a más chicas de moral distraída! como la vez pasada**-dice Andrew con preocupación.

**-Pues yo recuerdo que te la pasaste muy bien con ellas**-lo mire, el trago grueso**- pero no. Tú quédate tranquilo que esta vez no te voy a corromper**-dije en tono sarcástico.

**-Ha entonces –**pregunta Neflyte

**-Bueno pues invite a….. Amy y sus amigas** –solté, eso era algo que tendría que decirles en algún otro momento. Michiru solo nos miraba divertida y Haruka como idiota viéndola

**-¡Que! vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste por que no entendí bien** –dice Taiki, me mira con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ha **–suspiro- **que… invite… Amy…y sus… amigas ¡ya les quedo claro!**- los mira a todos.

**-Pero como se te ocurrió hacer eso ¡estás loco!**-dice Diamante-**que paso con eso de nunca hay que involucrar a las hermanas en el grupo.**

**-Hay tú ni digas nada que aquí esta Michiru**-la mencionada pone cara de molestia.

**-Pero Michiru está aquí porque va estudiar en la universidad Darién **–dice Neflyte

**-Hay no es para tanto es mejor que todos conozcan nuestras hermanas, para que se anden con cuidad**o- me defendí del ataque que ya esperaba por ellos. Zafiro solo rodo los ojos. Si lo sé no es una buena escusa

**-Hay Darién eso no hace falta, cada uno de nosotros puede cuidar a sus hermanas**-dice Andrew-**es que en serio no quiero imaginar cómo se comportara Mina, con lo loca que esta**- mueve la cabeza, como tratando de borrar lo que se esta imaginado.

**-Ya no exageres**-dice Taiki-**tu hermana no esta tan chiflada**-se calla por un momento, todos volteamos a verlo **– la verdad no hermano, mejor si empiézate a preocupar-**lo palmea en la espalda. En un gesto de solidaridad.

**-Ya lo ven. ¡Darién en serio que la regaste hermano! **–dice Andrew con frustración

**-Está bien ahorita les hablo para decirles que no están invitadas**-todos gritan al mismo tiempo

**-¡No!**-se escuchó por todo el pasillo

**-¡Estás loco! ¡Qué quieres que Lita me golpe!**-dice Taiki

**-¡Y que Mina me haga la vida imposible!**- Andrew se estremeciéndose de solo pensarlo

**-Y que Unasuki se la pase toda la semana diciéndome que mal hermano soy** –Neflyte**- y por si** **fuera poco a mis otras hermanas, son 3 contra uno-**termina viéndome a los ojos.

Reí por dentro nunca me imaginé que con eso todos me dejarían en paz. Dios te debo una.

**-Ya déjalo así Darién** –dice Haruka **– pero para la otra, has nos el favor de preguntar primero. No eres el único que está organizando esa fiesta-** termina de decir el solo quería llamar mi atención mueve los ojos dirigiéndolos así Michiru. Ya sabía lo que quería.

**-Ha Michiru con tanto escándalo de estos loco**s –dije **– ni te hemos presentado a Haruka Tsukino Tenou. ¡Ven herman**o!-él se acerca y extiende su mano

**-Hola Michiru es un gusto conocerte **– ella se sonrojo por la manera en que la miro. Y como no hasta yo me hubiera sentido desnudo, si alguien me viera así.

**-Hola Haruka mucho gusto**-sonrió. Diamante solo miraba la escena y sonríe.

**-¡He chicos! no quiero romper el momento, pero ya es tarde y tenemos clase ¡si entienden clase!**-Taiki, el como siempre, todos rodamos los ojos

**-¡Ya vamos!**- dijimos a coro, parecía nuestra madre.

**-Pero Michiru por que no dejas que Haruka te acompañe a tu salón** –dije, al mal paso hay que darle prisa. Aparte que comprometía más Haruka con lo de Serena.

**-Este..., Pues… si está bien **–Haruka sonrió

**-Será un placer para mi acompañar a tan bella dama** –Michiru se sonrojo y mi amigo sonrió, le dio unas de esas sonrisas, que según el ninguna se le resiste. Creo que esos dos se gustaron y mucho

El día paso, rápido en el descanso se acercó Diamante conmigo, me dijo que le debía una explicación. Pero tenía que esperar un poco para dársela, así que se fue y quedamos de hablar mañana.

Iba rumbo a casa pero antes de entrar le mande un mensaje a Haruka para que no se olvidara de nuestro trato. Ya mañana le preguntaría como le fue con Michiru.

_-__Amigo no te olvides de hablar con tus padres_- aprieto la tecla de enviar y listo. Un minuto después se escucha que tengo un nuevo mensaje.

_-No te preocupes ya estoy pensando que decir. Por cierto gracias por lo Michiru_**-**me contesto. Solo sonreí. Mañana tendremos una plática muy larga él y yo.

Entre a casa, salude a mi familia hasta el idiota de mi hermano mayor. Subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme antes de comer.

Llegue al comedor y solo faltaba mi padre y Amy, así que me siento en mi lugar. Comienzo a pensar que el día fue muy bueno, ya que logre más de lo que esperaba. Zafiro empezó a lanzarme pedazos de pan.

**-¡Que te pasa! ¡Por que estas tirando la comida!**- lo mire molesto

**-Es que tengo un minuto hablándote, y no me escuchas ¿pues en que piensas? o mejor en quien-**levanta una ceja y me mira con burla.

**-Pues si ya sabes, para que preguntas** –hice mueca de molestia. Seiya nos vio muy interesado pero no pregunto nada, que bueno porque lo iba a mandar al diablo.

**- sí que te dio duro estas como idiotizado**-yo solo lo vi feo

**-¡Como que idiotizado! ¡Qué te pasa!**-le grito

**-A mi nada**- se señala**- pero a ti si-**ahora me señala a mí**-solo mírate en ratos te vas hasta las nubes. Tengo que hablarte con altavoz para que me escuches **–comenzó a reír y Seiya igual

**-Mama ¡dile a Zafiro que me deje en paz**!- Me quejo con ella como si fuera un niño todavía.

**-¡Zafiro! ¡Deja de molestar a tu hermano!**-dice mi madre seria, pero en su mirada tenía una chispa de diversión, con todo lo que estaba pasando.

**-Así mami ayúdame, mami, mami** –comienza hacer gesto graciosos mi querido gemelo.

**-¡Ya déjame en paz! -** le devuelvo el pan que me lanzo y le pegue en la cara, todos comenzamos reír

**-¿A qué se debe que mi familia esta tan contenta?** –pregunta mi padre. Mi madre se para para saludarlo con un beso en los labios.

**-Bueno mi vida, ya sabes cómo son tus hijos de juguetones** –le contesta mi madre, nos ve divertida- **bueno será mejor que te sientes para comer** – y eso hiso

**-Hola papa**- saludamos todos al mismo tiempo

**-Hola hijos ¿qué tal su día?** –pregunta

**-Pues por lo que se ve, estuvo muy bien ¡verdad Darién y Zafiro!**-dice Seiya, nosotros solo asentimos

**-Y se puede sabes ¿dónde está mi pequeña nena? **–pregunto, era cierto donde estaba Amy

**-Aquí estoy papa** –dice mi hermana entrada al comedor y le da un beso a mi padre.

**-¿Hijita que tanto asías?** –pregunta mama

**-Nada solo se me paso el tiempo leyendo un libro**- contesta, con una sonrisa tímida.

**-Bueno ya que todos estamos, hay que comer, me muero de hambre**-dice Seiya

Mi madre llamo a las chicas de servicio y comenzaron a servir, hoy tuvimos una comida muy amena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no peleamos Seiya y yo. Al terminar, mi padre me llevo al estudio para saber que fue lo que paso ayer con mi coche.

**SERENA **

Llegue a casa saludo a mi nana y a mi madre que están en la sala.

**-Hola mama** –la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Hola mi vida ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? – **me pregunta mi madre

**-Pues muy bien tratando de acostumbrarme a "mi libertad"** –dije asiendo comillas

**-¿Porque dices eso? **–pregunta mi madre

**-Pues porque aquí salgo todos los días y en el internado no **–conteste con reproche. Ella sabía muy bien que me gustaba estar en Londres.

**-Serena por dios hija, ya olvídate de Londres, que créeme que si esta en mis manos nunca vas a volver**-dice con molestia.

**-Si eso ya me quedo claro. Si por ti fuera nunca permitirías que se ha feliz. Y lo que yo quiero y piense te importa un rábano **–le grite, la mire desafiante.

**-No Serena, claro que mí importa lo que quieres hija. Pero por esa razón te cuido, porque quiero lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz. Pero por el camino que vas no-**dice también en gritos

**-¡Cual camino! para mí no es malo, no he hecho nada malo mama-** Le grite aún más fuerte. Mi nana solo se me quedaba viendo, movía la cabeza negando, por mi comportamiento.

**-¡No se te hace nada malo a verte acostado con tu profesor! –**esa voz me hiso voltear**-¡qué quieres Serena! ¡Qué te aplauda! pues bien –** comienza aplaudir** –bravo hija bravo, porque haces muy bien en estarte metiéndote con tu profesor, además es casado, que te escapes del internado cada que te daba tu gana, vistas como una muchacha de la calle; solo por llevarle la contraria a tu madre, tu comportamiento deje mucho que desear, que seas grosera y que le faltes al respeto así a tu madre. ¡Crees que eso está bien! –**Dice serio, me mira directo a los ojos**-quería hablar contigo de todo esto a solas, pero tu como siempre te adelantas –**no me dejaba de ver a los ojos se notaba la furia que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos **-pues bien, aquí delante de todos vamos hablar –**yo volteó a ver a mi nana y madre,ellas solo bajaron la mirada y movieron la cabeza

**-¡Como quieras!** –conteste indiferente, retándolo también a él con mirada. Sabía que esta vez mi cara de niña buena no funcionaría.

**-Bien **–comienza hablar nuevamente-**entonces empecemos, con lo más importante y grave de todo**-yo solo lo mire desafiante **– primero te metes con tu profesor, casado. Y en lugar de disculparte con todos los que afectaste, te haces la ofendida** – se escucha la puerta de la entrada **–te** **revelas con todo lo que se te pide que hagas, destruyes las cosas que no son tuyas** –respira hondo, queriendo obtener más paciencia con ese respiro- ¡**dime Serena que hemos hecho mal contigo! ¿en que te fallamos como padres? ¡Para que te comportes así!** –En eso entra mi hermano Haruka a la sala, él nos ve, se da la vuelta para ir se **– ¡espera hijo! ¡Toma asient**o!-le pide mi padre. No el no-**Tu hermana quiere que toda la familia se entere del castigo que le pondré por su comportamiento** –yo mire a mi padre. Haruka se sienta, en silencio- **¡Serena estoy esperando tu respuest**a! – estaba callada, no sabía que decir.

Porque ni yo sabía porque me comportaba de esa manera. por primera vez mire a mi hermano como cuando era pequeña, pidiendo su ayuda en lo que no podía hacer, el solo agacho la mira y con eso entendí que esta vez yo tendría que salir sola de lo que yo misma provoque**- **

**-¿Que acaso como familia somos lo peor? para que nos defraudes así. Tu madre que solo se a desvivido en consentirte y quererte, tu hermano que te cuida como si fueras su mayor tesoro, Rini**-cuando nombro a la pelusa no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho –**que te admira más que a nadie en el mundo. ¿Que acaso quieres que sea como tú**?- abro mis ojos tan grandes, eso no.

**-¡No! ¡Eso nunca**!-grite-¡**Ella no será como yo!** –dije con lágrimas en los ojos. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Hace tanto que no lo hacía desde aquel día, me prometí nunca más volver a llorar – ¡**no quiero, que ella se cómo yo!** –Grite**- ella es tan hermosa**-mi voz se me ahogaba en la garganta, provocada por el llanto- **tan buena niña, que nunca permitiré que le pase lo mismo que a mí-**grite con más desesperación. Las lágrimas caían sin parar.

Sentí los brazos de mi padre rodear

**-Hija sé que nos amas igual que nosotros a ti. Pero necesitamos que nos digas ¿qué te paso para que seas así? ¿Para qué te comportes así? **– mi padre, me aprieta un poco más entre sus brazos-**nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Te ayudaremos en lo que sea**- me sentía morir al recordar, eso que me destrozo el corazón-¡**anda hija!**- alentó mi padre

**-Si mi amor aquí estamo**s –mi madre se acercó, la mire y me eche a llorar en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña**-ya mi vida**-me acariciaba la cabeza, con su mano**- todo estará bien** –me aleja un poco de ella – ¡**cuéntame! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que estés así mi niña?**

**-Mama –**dije sollozando**- no estoy preparada para contar lo que me paso- **la mire a los ojos con suplica.

**-Dime Serena quien te lastimo. Te juro que le parto la cara**-dice Haruka. El como siempre todo lo quiere arreglar a golpes. Pero me hace sentir bien que mis padres y hermanos se preocupen así por mí.

**-Haruka, no puedo hablar de eso no me siento capaz. Me avergüenza-**agache la cabeza-** solo les puedo decir que eso me hiso no creer en el amor**-levante nuevamente mi mirada**-querer ser yo, quien juegue con los hombres, no ellos conmigo**-termino de decir con tristeza.

**-¡hija! cuando estés lista, aquí estaremos para apoyart**e-mire a mi padre y a los demás, todos ellos, me dijeron con la mirada que todo estará bien.

**-Si papa te lo prometo y también prometo tratar de portarme bien de ahora en adelante**-dije segura creo que llego el momento de tratar de dejar todo atrás.

**-Eso nos da mucho gusto hija** –dice madre

**-Si hija es lo que más nos daría gusto, que tú vuelvas hacer mi dulce Serena **– mi padre sonríe.

**-Si ya verán que me portare muy bien**-sonreí.

Haruka solo miraba la escena.

**-Pero el castigo sigue así que estarás dos meses castigada por lo que paso en Londres y otro mes por el incidente provocado al coche de Darién**- Yo solo asentí, ya no me queda de otra, tenía que empezar a cambiar con mi familia ellos no se merecen que haga tantas estupideces.

**-Si papa como tú digas**- dije-**bueno voy a mi cuarto- **los mire a todos esperando que no se opusieran a mi petición.

**-Está bien hija ve. Nosotros te esperamos, para comer**-dice mi padre. Yo solo asentí.

Comencé caminar, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras empecé a recordar al hombre que me rompió el corazón al que le entregue más que mi amor, mi inocencia. No podía evitar sentir miedo de encontrarlo otra vez.

Estaba en Tokio aunque es una ciudad grande, todo puede pasar.

**CONTINUARA…**

MIS NIÑAS BELLAS OTRO CAP MAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.. COMO PUEDEN VER DARIEN HA TENIDO SUERTE TODO SE ESTA ACOMODANDO DE MANERA QUE LAS COSAS LE ESTAN SALIENDO COMO EL QUIERE... SOLO ESPEREMOS QUE LA SUERTE NO LE CAMBIE VERDAD JAJAJAJA... SERENA YA SE DIERON CUENTA DEL POR QUE ES ASI, PERO LAS COSAS A VECES NO SON LO QUE PARECEN Y ELLA SE DARA CUENTA DE ELLO…

UNA DISCULPA POR TODOS LOS ERRORES QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR YA SABEN QUE SOLO UNA PERSONITA SIN EXPERENCIA…

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS MIS BELLAS LECTORAS QUE SIEMPRE ME RAGALAN UN POQUITO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER MIS LOCURAS… MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP. **matildechiba****, ****Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****, ****Nai SD****, ****yesqui2000****, ****mayilu****, ****Barbielove**** y****Conyta Moon****…**

También gracias a todas las personitas que pasar a leer mis locuras…


	10. Mi pasado

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENCEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo… 10**

**DARIEN**

Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea. Pero no podía concentrar, se venía siempre a la mente esa rubia hermosa entre más pasaban los días más ganas tenia de verla.

En serio que complicado es el amor a veces. Si por que en estos días me estado cuenta, que siento algo muy fuerte por Serena.

Hoy es viernes tengo 4 días que no la he podido ver y no por que no pueda, sino porque no he tenido la suerte de verla en su casa.

Todos los días voy esperando encontrarla pero nada, así que le he preguntado Haruka por ella y el solo me dice

**-Tranquilo amigo, Serena está castigada, será mejor que la dejemos por estos días para que el día de la fiesta me sea más fácil de convencer a mis padres**. Él tenía razón yo mismo quería que fuera así

Lo mejor que pudo pasar el día de hoy fue que por fin Haruka me confirmo que si llevara a Serena a la fiesta del sábado. Claro que le pregunte como hiso el milagro de convencer a sus padre, pero el muy tonto no me digo nada, solo unas palabras con las que se hiso el interesante.

**-No amigo esos son secretos de familia y no te los puedo contar. Tú confórmate con que Serena tenga el permiso** – Y otra vez tenía razón. No me importaba como los convenció, solo que Serena podrá estar en la fiesta. Podre comenzar con mi plan de conquista

-**Pero esto ya sabes que te va a costar –**si nada era gratis en esta vida. Tendría que hacer que Michiru y él se pudieran ver un momento a solas en la fiesta. Ya pensare que hacer para que esos dos se escapen por un momento.

Se escucha que golpean a la puerta

**-Adelante **-contesto

**-Hola Darién ¿cómo te va con tu tarea?**-dice mi pequeña hermanita

**-Pues no muy bien, no puedo concentrarme**-dije asiendo un gesto

**-¿Y eso porque? ¿A qué se debe?** –Pregunta –**acaso es esa chica tan misteriosa, que te trae de una ala**- me mira y levanta una ceja

**-¡A mí! por favor Amy a mi ninguna chica me trae de nada**-dije molesto. Eso ni yo me la creí

**-Pues di lo que quieres. Es raro en ti que en toda la semana no hayas salido con ninguna de tus pretendientes, ni con la insoportable de Berily** – hace gestos de desagrado.

Si esa era otra con la que no había terminado a un. No había podido ir a la escuela se enfermó de gripe y le pedí ir a su casa, pero me dio un rotundo no, porque según ella me podía contagiar. Va al fin no me importa cuando la vea le diré que nuestra relación de "amigos "se termina

**-Es que he tenido mucha tarea** –dije, tratando de justificarme

**-Si lo que tú digas**- ese tono que uso no me gusto.

**-¡Mejor cuéntame! ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿ya tienes nuevas amigas?** – pregunte, la mire directo a los ojos, solo espero escuchar lo que quiero.

**-Pues si ya tengo nuevas amigas** –sonríe**- creo que me llevare muy bien con ellas, se han acoplado muy bien en el grupo-**sonríe mas ampliamente creo que se acordó de alguien o de algo

**-¡Así! Y ¿cómo se llaman?** –le giñe un ojo en forma coqueta.

**-Pues Molly y Serena a ella la conoces muy bien** –comenzó a reír. Yo arrugue el seño vaya que la conozco y quisiera conocerla más- **sabes Darién pensé que con Serena no me llevaría nada bien somos totalmente opuestas **–se quedó pensando por unos segundos**- yo soy tan tímida, seria, aplicada y tan miedosa para hacer cosas nuevas. **

**-No digas eso hermanita, tu vales oro**-la abrase

**-Sí pero Serena no le tiene miedo a nada. Hace lo que quiera y siempre es tan espontanea, no le teme a lo desconocido**

**-Pues sí, pero por hacer y tomar las cosas a ligera, siempre termina metida en problemas**-dije serio

**-Si tienes razón la verdad creo que yo nunca voy a cambiar**-dice con una sonrisa- **Serena a estado un poco más relajada estos días. **

**-Y ¿eso porque? Acaso se terminó su castigo** –pregunte

**-No según ella va tratar de ser un poco más tranquila en su manera de ser- **la mire con curiosidad. Haruka no me ha contado nada de eso.

**-Hay que bien espero que pueda**-conteste, yo sé que mi ángel algún día volverá hacer la dulce niña que era y yo le ayudare en todo **– a todo esto ¿qué te trae por estos rincones de la casa? **–le pregunte.

**-Ha solo venía a darte las gracias por invitarnos a su fiesta. Todas están vueltas locas con la idea de ir** –sonrió

**-Pues de nada hermana, ya sabes será un placer tener a todas tus amigas **–si supiera que solo las invite para que fuera Serena me mata

**-Bueno Darién, me voy a descansar que mañana será un día de locos** –suspira- **Mina quiere que mañana vayamos a comprar los trajes de baño para fiesta-**suspira

**-Si esa Mina es un torbellino cuando se trata de vaciar las tiendas**-rio – **el pobre de Andrew lleva quejándose toda la semana de ella, con tanta pregunta que le hace **– ella comienza a reír

**-Si ya me imagino. Me voy- **me da un beso en la mejilla y comienza a caminar

**-Si hermana descansa** – pero cuando abre la puerta se detiene y voltea a verme

**-¡Darien! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo**?- La miro con curiosidad

**-Si dime** – ella está nerviosa

**-¿He estará** –calla por un segundos-**Taiki en la fiesta?** –yo solo me quede analizándola.

**-Si porque lo preguntas-**ahora era yo el curioso, eso me gusta.

**-No por nada solo quería saber** – sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Esa pregunta se me hace muy sospechosa, pero ya tendré tiempo de investigar que se trae Amy con Taiki. Por ahora tengo que terminar esta tarea, me dirijo a mi mesa para continuarla y terminarla para poder estar sin preocupaciones en la fiesta de mañana.

**SERENA**

Hoy sábado, me pregunto qué rayos hago a las 7 de la mañana despierta no he podido dormir bien en toda la noche me la he pasado soñando con él y no lo entiendo según yo ya lo borre de mi mente y vida. No se es como un presentimiento.

Hay pero que me pasa entre tantos millones y millones de personas que hay en Tokio es difícil volverlo a ver y encontrarlo.

Esta semana a estado un poco complicada he tratado adaptarme nuevamente a mi vida aquí.

No puedo negar que mis nuevas amigas lo han hecho más fácil y mi familia me ha apoyado mucho. Después que hable con mis padres me he sentido mucho mejor y estoy tratando de portarme mejor, casi no salgo de mi cuarto y del de "la peque" creo que pronto hare un hoyo en el piso.

Hace días que no veo a Darien ese chico me pone muy nerviosa, lo he visto llegar todos estos días a casa, pero la verdad mejor prefiero quedarme en mi cuarto, no me gusta lo que me hace sentir cuando está cerca de mí. Por eso no asomo ni las narices.

Será mejor que duerma hoy es sábado, el único día que puedo dormir hasta tarde. Cerré mis ojos creo que al poco rato me dormí.

Unos fastidiosos golpes me despiertan. Contesto de mala gana

**-¡Quien!**- grito

**-Serena soy yo puedo pasar**-ahora que quiere, que fastidio.

**-¡No!** –le conteste **– ¡quiero dormir!-**volví a gritar

**-Ni aunque te venga hacer una invitación-**esa voz no estaba dispuesta a callar.

**-No me interesa, sabes que no puedo salir a ningún lado**- conteste de muy mala gana

**-Por favor déjame pasar- **me suplica. Suspiro con resignación, será mejor que lo deje pasar, si no no me dejara en paz.

**-Está bien entra** –se escucha que abren la puerta. Ahí estaba mi hermano Haruka con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja **– pues dime ¿qué quieres? Para poder seguir durmiendo**- le ordeno

**-Solo venía a decirte que hoy iremos a una fiesta** –contesta, sin borrar su arrogante sonrisa

**-Hay que buena broma. ¡No quiero! ¡Y no puedo salir!**-dije. Y me volví a tapar con la sabana.

**-Pues lo de que no puedes salir ya está solucionado mis padres ya autorizaron que vayas** – ¡sorprendida! si algo

**-¿Cómo?** pregunto

**-Le dije a mis padres que hoy tengo una fiesta en la casa de la playa de Andrew, para festejar el comienzo del semestre-**Comienza a contar.

**-Pues tú lo has dicho, es tu fiesta no mía**- me señalo. ¡Esperen!, Darien logro lo que me prometió.

**-Si ya lo sé. Pero les dije que no tenía novia y que no me gustaría llegar solo. Les pedí que te dejaran ir conmigo al principio se negaron. Pero le dije a mama que solo sería por esta vez, que yo te cuidaría y vigilaría**-termino de contar con una sonrisa torcida.

**-Hay pues con menos razón voy. ¡Tú! eres peor que todos los guardaespaldas de mi padre juntos** –dije.

**-Anda Serena-**me rogo**- lo hice para que salgas un poco y te relajas. No puedes echar por la borda el esfuerzo que hice en convencer a nuestros padres** –hace un tierno puchero**- di que sí será en la playa estarán todos mis amigos, veras que te la pasaras bien **–lo medite por un momento y si tiene razón me hace falta una buena fiesta para olvidar todas mis penas.

Lo único que no me gusta es que voy a ver a Darien. Sé que quedamos en ser amigos, pero no se si pueda estar con él, sin dejar de sentir esto.

**-Está bien si voy y ¿a qué hora es? **-él sonrió. Algo me dice que hay algo más en todo esto.

**-A las 2 de la tarde, así que párate, toma un baño arréglate un poco y busca tu mejor traje de baño. Te espero abajo a la 1:30 para irnos** –sale de mi cuarto.

Volteó a ver el reloj, ¡dios! salte de la cama eran las 12:00. Corrí al baño. Me duche súper rápido, salí buscar mi mejor atuendo para esa fiesta tengo que impresionar a Darien. ¡Stop! que dije a Darien, no no Serena estas mal ¡tú! no puedes enamorarte de nadie acuérdate el amor apesta y mucho.

Baje las escaleras cuando llegue al final busque a Haruka en la sala y si ahí estaba mi hermano, el me ve y sonríe

**-Vaya hermanita que bien te ves estas hecha toda una mujer**- me alaga

**-Hay no exageres solo es un vestido de playa**-le reproche por su cometario**.**

**-Si lo sé, pero te ves hermosa-** me mira y sonríe.

**-Pues gracias- **le devuelvo la sonrisa. Haruka está loco.

**-Bueno vamos ya está todo listo- **Me toma del brazo y me lleva a la puerta de salida.

**-¡Pero tengo que despedirme de mis padres!**-le dije

**-Ha pues será cuando regresemos. Ellos salieron con Samy y la pelusa de paseo**-dice

**-¡Y no me llevaron!**-Hice un gesto infantil

**-No ¡porque tu iras conmigo! ¡Así que anda! que se hace tarde**- me comienza a jalar nuevamente.

**-¡Pero no en desayunado!**- otra vez con mis reproches.

**-¡Ya desayunaras algo haya! ¡Así que cállate y camina!- **su insistencia a ir a esa fiesta, ya me está intrigando, sé que hay algo más detrás de esto y lo voy averiguar.

Llevamos más de 20 minutos de camino

**-¿Falta mucho para llegar? **–pregunte. Haruka me voltea a ver.

**-Si un poco-**contesta

**-¿Cuánto es un poco**?- volví a atacar con más preguntas. Su mirada se vuelve a mi ¡otra vez!

**-Como veinte minutos más**-contesta y suspira

**-¡Veinte**!- grito. El solo rueda los ojos.

**-¡Sí!- **esa respuesta fue con un rechinar de dientes.

**-¡Es mucho!- **me queje nuevamente. Si si quería fastidiar un poco a mi hermano

**-¡No exageres Serena no es tanto**!- Y lo logre

**-¡Como que no exagere! tengo hambre, no he desayunado nada y veinte minutos es una eternidad –**hago gesto de molestia. El borro su ceño y me mira

**-Tienes razón. Será mejor que paremos en la primera tienda que veamos, para que compres algo. ¡Pero eso te pasa por levantarte tan tarde!-**Me reta.

-**Lo que pasa es que no dormí muy bien **–mire así el frente, de pronto el camino se me hiso lo más interesante del mundo.

**-Si te entiendo, yo tengo toda la semana durmiendo mal**- el también

**-¡Tú! ¿Y se puede saber porque el señor Haruka no ha podido dormir?-**sonreí y lo mire esperando respuestas.

**-Pues-**suspira**- porque conocí a la mujer más hermosa del planeta**- yo comienzo a reír como loca. El me ve molesto.

**-¡Se pude saber porque te burlas de mí!**- se quejo

**-Haruka es que tú siempre dices lo mismo, con cada mujer hermosa que ves** –seguí riendo el al final termino riendo conmigo

**-Tienes razón. Pero esta vez sí es en serio** –voltea a ver sorprendida**- Michiru es la mujer más bella del planeta no sabes tienes un cara de ángel y un cuerpazooooo-**suspira nuevamente**.**

**-Hay ya solo te la quieres tirar**-dije, encogiéndome de hombros

**-¡No claro que no! Con ella es diferente, me hace sentir mil cosas cuando estoy con ella-** suspira**- es una hermosa sirena**- ¡vaya vaya! creo que mi hermano, cayó en el en brujo de esa "sirena"

**-¡Haruka te cuidado con eso! el amor no es para tomarse a la ligera puedes salir muy lastimado-** el me miro sorprendido por el comentario

**-¡En serio lo amabas tanto?**-pregunto

**-Si mucho le dile lo mejor de mí y el muy canalla después que estuvimos juntos. Nunca más lo volví a ver-** apreté mis puños

**-¿Quieres hablar de eso?** – solo negué – **bien entonces ya sabes que aquí estaré cuando necesites de mi** –me sonrió y correspondí.

La verdad que hasta el hambre se me quito y me olvide de la parada que haríamos en la tienda. Así que le pedí a Haruka que se siguiera de largo.

A los pocos minutos llegamos. Era una casa hermosa junto a la playa, tenía un enorme jardín; donde estaban todos platicando y jugando. Un chico rubio, nos ve y se acercó a nosotros para saludarnos

**-¡Haruka! –** lo abraza –**que bien que llegaste. Hay alguien que ya nos tiene mareados con tanta preguntadera por ti-**le susurró al oído, pero si lo alcance a escuchar

**-¡Sí! no puedo imaginar quien** –contesta con ironía. En eso se escucha un agrito

**-¡Vaya hasta que llegaste!** –grita ese hermoso pelinegro

**- Solo son veinte minutos tarde** –Contesta mi hermano con fastidios.

**-Hola Serena ¿cómo estás? –**me saluda Darien con un beso en la mejilla, cuando sentí tus labios tibios en piel, se me erizo todo el cuerpo. Así que lo aviento

**-Bien. Tu que te traes, eres demasiado confianzudo**-le dije molesta

**-Mira Serena te presento a Andrew él es uno de mis mejores amigos y el dueño de esta casa**- dice mi hermano

**-Hola Andrew un gusto conocerte** - estiro la mano para saludarlo, sonrió un poco coqueta.

**-Vaya para mi es más el placer de conocer a la hermana de mi hermano Haruka-** sonreí. Vaya que el novio de Lita era guapo y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde

**-Gracias Andrew. Tu casa es muy hermosa** – sonrió

**-¡Ven Serena! te presentare a los demás del grupo y también podrás saludar a tus amigas faltan algunos, pero ya llegaran** –me dice Darien, mientras me va jalando de la mano hasta donde estaban todos en una mesa sentados. Me suelto de su agarre

**-¡Suéltame! yo puedo caminar sola **–mientras Haruka y Andrew van detrás de nosotros y se burlan de el

**-No la casa es demasiado grande y te perderás** –Contesta como si nada.

**-¿Cuál grande? no te pases** –ya estaba molesta. Él se detiene

**-Serena me dijiste que podríamos ser amigos-** me mira directo a ojos como suplicando. Yo solo suspiro. Que acaso no se da cuenta que me pone nerviosa

**-Está bien Darien vamos preséntame a todos tus amigos que me muero de ganas de conocerlos –**dije con sarcasmo.

Él sonrió, este hombre sí que tiene una hermosa sonrisa. No se dio cuenta del sarcasmo en mis palabras por que siguió caminando como si nada. Cuando llegamos a la mesa les grita para llamar su atención.

**-Chicos les quiero presentar a la hermana de Haruka **–todos voltearon a vernos yo solo sonreí-**Serena voy a empezar por mi familia te presento a Seiya mi hermano mayor**- yo lo salude y así me fue presentando a todos hasta llegar

**-Él es Naflyte, Reika, Kakyuu y Unasuki que ya la conoces **– ellos me miraron, me sonrieron y todos hablaron al mismo tiempo

**-Mucho gusto Serena-**Saludan

**-El gusto es mío-**contesto. Que en este grupo no hay nadie feo, hay alguna regla que diga que tienen que estar guapos para pertenecer a él. Hasta las chicas eran muy lindas.

**-Y ellos son Malaquite, Diamante y Michiru son hermanos**-volteo a ver a los siguientes

**-Hola chico mucho gusto** – así que esta era la tal Michiru, la que trae a mi hermanito de cabeza. Sí que tiene buen gusto es muy linda.

- **Es un placer-**saludan. Pero el arrogante apenas y me dejaba cruza palabra

**-Y ella es Setsuna y Rei que ya la conoces- **las miro, mi amiga me saluda

**-Hola Serena** –Rei sonríe. Creo que le dio gusto de verme aquí, ya que yo les comente que no vendría.

**-Hola Rei, Setsuna mucho gusto**-correspondo el saludo.

**-Y de este lado esta Lita y Yaten que también conoces ¿he donde esta Taiki?**-cuando escuche ese nombre, me tense el corazón me empezó a saltar como loco. ¡Dios esto no puede estar pasando!.

Cuando se escucha una voz a mis espaldas

**-¡Aquí estoy Darien!** – esa voz no. No puede ser, porque de todos lugares él tenía que estar aquí.

**-Mira Taiki te presento a Serena-** al mismo tiempo que me voltea a donde él estaba. Solo para confirmar que si era la persona que tanto temía.

**-¡Serena!** –fue lo único que salió de su boca. Antes de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma.

Lo mire directo a los ojos eso ojos color violeta, que en un tiempo me tuvieron delirando por ellos. No ha cambiado en nada.

**-Sí Serena. Idiota que no escuchas bien** –dice Yaten con una sonrisa de diversión y todos comienzan a reír.

Pero Darien solo se quedaba viendo con mucho interés, estaba claro que sintió que algo me pasaba.

Taiki y yo nos quedamos mirando, esto es como una pesadilla. ¡No quería verlo! así que será mejor que salga de aquí

Yo lo único que hice fue soltarme de Darien. He iba a comenzar a correr cuando sentí un agarre en mi muñeca

**-¡Serena no te puedes ir tenemos que hablar!**-me dice Taiki. Me suelto a su agarre con fuerza

**-¡Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada!** –Grite**- no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Por mi te puedes ir al diablo **

**-Pues no me importa. ¡Tienes que escucharme!-**me mira a los ojos.

**-¡No! no quiero **–comencé a correr

**-¿Taiki que pasa? **–pregunto Lita. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos con lo que veían

**-Nada ¡solo déjenme a solas con ella, necesito hablar con ella!** Salió corriendo detrás de mí.

**-¡Serena por favor escúchame!** –me suplica

**-¡Para qué**!-Me detuve y lo mire con odio**- que me vas a decir. Que lo único que querías, era tener sexo conmigo y que se te termino el encanto por mi cuando lo conseguiste-**dije llorando. ¡Maldita sea otra vez estoy llorando!

**-No. Eso no es cierto yo te amaba** –cierra los ojos –**te amo**-esas palabras me sorprendieron tanto y comencé a reír. Ahora reí creo que me estoy volviendo loca

**-No me digas que después de estos dos años tu amor por mi sigue intacto. Que después de que me entregue a ti por primera vez, te diste cuenta que me amabas más que a nada en el mudo. Ahórrate tus tonterías por que no te voy a creer nada. ¡Me escuchaste!**-grite

**-¡Serena las cosas no son como tú crees! Yo te amo no he podido olvidarte. No he podido estar con más mujeres, desde que estuve contigo. Porque mi conciencia me castigaba, cada vez que recordaba que ya no te volví a ver después de esa noche tan mágica que pasamos. ¡Pero te juro que tengo una explicación para todo esto!-**Me mira suplicando con esos dos preciosos ojos. No pude evitar ver la tristeza reflejada en su mirada

**-¡No Taiki! ¡Tú me rompiste el corazón en mil pedazos! Yo ya no volví hacer la misma Serena que tu conociste**-Le recrimine**. **

**-No me digas eso por favor. No sabes cuánto me duele saber que yo acabe con mi dulce niña** -así me llamaba el cuándo éramos novios

**-No me digas así, me da asco escuchar esa maldito apodo**-conteste y volví a ver con coraje.

**-¡Por favor te lo suplico escúchame! –**me pide con desesperación.

**-Muy bien habla** – en el fondo mi corazón lo quería escuchar.

¡Necesitaba saber! ¿Por qué desapareció así? ¿Porque me dejo? son tantas malditas preguntas que me he hecho y torturado desde hace mucho tiempo que ya mi corazón necesita un poco de paz

**DARIEN **

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo Haruka no llegaba y estaba como loco preguntando a todos si ya había llegado. Hasta que Zafiro me dice

**-Ya Darien no jodas más, ya llegaran sabes que Haruka no te quedaría mal**- Dice

**-Pero es que mira ya son las **– en eso vi que el estacionaba su coche.

Salgo corriendo. Cuando llegue Andrew ya está con ellos después de saludarlos y reclamarle a mi amigo Haruka por llegar tarde, él le presento a Andrew a Serena, pero no sé porque me dieron celos, cuando vi que Serena le sonrió de una manera muy coqueta.

Así que la jale del brazos y me la lleve, para presentarle a mis amigos, ella intento soltarse pero no la deje le suplique con la mirada y ella acepto seguí caminado.

Cuando llegamos les presente a todos mis amigos y saludo a los que ella ya conoce. Pero lo que me descolo completamente fue cuando le pregunte a Lita y Yaten por Taiki, cuando dije su nombre Serena se tensó tanto y peor fue cuando el hablo a nuestras espaldas

**-Aquí estoy Darien**-Me habla, volteo a Serena para saludar a Taiki

**-Mira Taiki te presento a Serena** – Serena se tensaba cada vez más. Pero la forma en la que se sorprendió Taiki me dejo algo confundido, era como si ya la conociera desde hace tiempo

**-¡Serena!** – Taiki estaba sorprendido con su presencia.

**-Si Serena. Que idiota no escuchaste bien** –dice Yaten y todos comenzaron a reír.

Pero yo pude las miradas que Serena y Taiki se daban no me gustaban nada, de pronto sentí como Serena se soltaba de mi agarre. Iba a comenzar a correr pero Taiki la detuvo

**-¡Serena no te puedes ir tenemos que hablar!**- de que tienen que hablar esos dos

Entonces como era de esperarse Serena comienza a gritarle que ella y él no tenían que hablar de nada y lo mando directo al diablo, típico de ella. El insistió pero ella no quiso y salió corriendo como loca

Lita pregunto a Taiki que pasaba, pero el solo pidió que se les dejara solos. Yo ya no supe ni que decir no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando. A lo lejos se veía como Serena le gritaba.

**-¡Que pasa! ¿Porque están todos tan serios?** –pregunto Amy

**-No sabes que paso Amy** – Setsuna es la única que se anima hablar todos estábamos en shock por que paso.

**-creo que Serena y mi hermano se conocen **–dice Lita pensativa

**-Si como que Taiki le hiso algo muy feo a Serena porque lo miro con un odio**-dijo Malaquite

**-Si me pregunto qué le abra hecho para que se pusiera así todo está** bien –dice Seiya solo vi como mi hermana se asomó a ver dónde estaban su mirada se puso tan triste que lo único que hice fue tocarle el hombro en señal de apoyo ahora entendía mi hermana sentía algo por Taiki. Yo me sentía igual por mi ángel.

**-¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué Serena se puso así? Tengo que saber que pasa**-dice Haruka furioso

**-Haruka tranquilo**-le dice Andrew- **espera que Serena regrese y nos diga que está pasando**

**-No mi hermana me necesita** –grita más fuerte

**-¡Chicos será mejor distraigan a Haruka! –**Dice Seiya** –saben que a él es capaz de golpear a Taiki sin saber que está pasando ¡que alguien se lo lleve! Mientras hay que averiguar qué está pasando o que pasó entre ellos**. Dice en tono serio

**-Si tienes razón Haruka es muy temperamental, tal vez Diamante pueda controlar la situación** –dije serio él sabía a qué me refería Haruka y Michiru sean llevado muy bien casi estoy seguro que pronto serán novios.

Diamante que no está de acuerdo con Malaquite en su sobreprotección con ella. Cuando le conté que Haruka estaba interesado en su hermana, estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros hasta nos va ayudar a que la pueda conquistar.

**-Si es buena idea. ¡pero yo solo no! mejor vamos varios** –piensa por un momento no puede levantar sospechas con Malaquite**- Zafiro por que no vienes conmigo y tu Michiru **- Ellos solo asintieron y comenzaron a caminar así Haruka que estaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro.

**-¡Oye Haruka vamos a dar una vuelta para que te calmes!** –dice Zafiro

**-¡No! ¡No quiero!** –Los ve molestos**-¡yo no me muevo de aquí! hasta saber que le paso a Serena y que tiene que ver el idiota de Taiki.**

**-Pero Haruka tienes que entender que Serena necesita hablar con Taiki primero** –le habla Michiru el solo la mira y después de unos segundos el asiente y comienza a caminar.

Yo volteó a ver a Amy que está muy triste y me anime a preguntar

**-¿Está interesada en Taiki Ame?-**ella me miro sorprendida

**-No Darién. Tu amigo Taiki no me interesa para nada **–eso ni ella se lo creyó

**-Estas segura porque te pusiste muy triste desde que viste a Taiki con Serena –**le dije

**-No. Será mejor que vaya con Rei y Setsuna** – sin decir nada más se va. Ya en la casa tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella

**-Amy está enamorada de Taiki**-habla Seiya

**-¿Cómo dices?** - pregunto

**-¿Qué? Amy está enamorada de Taiki y la chica de la que te la pasas hablando es Serena verdad**- yo suspire

**-¡Tu como sabes eso!**- lo cuestione. Es un metiche

**-Solo hay que ver los ojos de amor de Amy y los de borrego a medio morir tuyos. Para darse cuenta-** sé que a veces me la paso peleando con Seiya, pero en este momento el que mejor me puede aconsejar es el.

**-Si Seiya, ella es la mujer que me tiene medio tonto en estos días** –sonreí

**-Medio, yo diría idiota **- comenzamos a reír- **sabes hermano si te interesa lucha por ella. Has lo que este a tu alcance para conquistarla, sé que lo que paso con Taiki fue algo muy grave por la forma en como le hablo**- yo sonrió. Él se queda pensando por unos segundos –**pero también sé que no fue intencional **–dijo

**-Eso como lo sabes Seiya se veía demasiado odio en los ojos de Serena**- Y era cierto mi ángel estaba muy impresionada.

**-Si lo vi. Pero también se veía arrepentimiento en los de el**-dijo, yo solo fruncí el ceño, el ríe- **pero estoy seguro que no te darás por vencido eres un Chiba Darién no lo olvides**- mi hermano tenía razón soy un Chiba

**-Si Seiya, hare todo lo posible, porque ella este conmigo agotare hasta mi última gota de conquistado**r- reímos**- gracias hermano de verdad que me sentía confundido**

**-De nada. Pero no creas que con esto te dejare de fastidiar** –ríe nuevamente yo solo entre cerré los ojos

**-Si eso lo tengo bien claro. Pero ya sabes que nunca me dejo**-Lo rete con la mirada y el ceño fruncido

**-Bueno, pues ya chicos dejemos que los tortolos aquellos arreglen sus problemas-**dice Malaquite ese comentario me cayó como patada de mula

**-Si chicos vamos a festejar para eso estamos aquí** -dice Reika.

Pusieron música y todos los que estábamos ahí comenzamos a bailar y a reír aunque yo por dentro estaba mal, no me sentía con ánimos de nada.

**-¡Hey chicos ya llego por quien lloraba!**-ese grito fue el de Mina, ella llegaría tarde ya que pasaría por Nicolás y Molly Andrew se lo pidió ya que ellos son nuevos en la ciudad y no conocen nada

**-He hola Mina-** corren las chicas a saludarla en un abrazo.

**-Ya no sufran, ya estoy aquí con ustedes, ¡pero ya suéltenme! por qué me harán llorar y la gran diosa del amor no puede llorar.**

**-¿Eso porque?** -pregunta Neflyte

**-¿Por qué? Se me arruinara el maquillaje **–todos comenzamos reír por las ocurrencias de mi amiga. Todas las chicas la soltaron **– bien déjenles presento a unos amigos para quien no conoce a este hermoso chico **-Nicolás se sonrojo de pies a cabeza– **él es Nicolás Kumada, Niky ella es Amy Chiba hermana de Darién, Zafiro y Seiya a los cuales ya conoces ella es Unasuki y es hermana de Naflyte, Reika y Kakyuu ella es Lita, Yaten hermanos de Taiki y por último y no menos importante mi amiga Rey es hermana de Setsuna y Hotaru que por razón de edad no puede estar presente y Serena-**mira para todos lados- ¿**dónde está Serena chicos?** pregunta

**-Pues esta con Taiki hablando** –dice Neflyte**- pero no preguntes más y mejor preséntanos a esta hermosa señorita.**

**-Ha es verdad Molly ven chicos para todos ella es Molly la hermana de Nick así que trátenla bien porque ella es muy tierna y linda**

**-Hola Molly es un placer conocerte yo soy Neflyte** –saludo dando un beso en la mano Molly se puso más roja que un tomate.

**-Hola es un gusto conocerte** –dice tímida

**-Sabes Molly aquí la playa es hermosa ¿no te gustaría dar un vuelta conmigo?**-pregunto

**-Si claro me encanta sentir la arena en los pies-**contesta con timidez

**-Bien hermosa dama entonces vamos** – se fueron

**-Vaya quien viera a mi hermano, flechado por una niña** –comienzan a reír las hermanas de Neflyte.

No sé qué estaba pasando con Serena ya tenía un buen rato con Taiki. No creo que Diamante y los chicos puedan seguir evitando que Haruka venga pronto.

Pero a mí me interesaba saber más que era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Un momento acaso Taiki y Serena tuvieron algo que ver, no eso es imposible, Taiki llego hace un año de Alemania y Serena tenía dos años viviendo en Londres.

No lo mejor será ir a buscarla. Comienzo a caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban pero de pronto escucho una voz. Pero esto solo me puede pasar a mí.

**-Dari mi amor**- volteo a verla

**-Berily ¿cómo estás? crei que no ibas a venir-**pregunto como estúpido.

**-¡Cómo crees! que me perdería la fiesta. Aparte que ya te extrañaba** –dice sonriendo ya sabía a lo que venía. Esta mujer era fuego puro.

**-Bueno entonces vamos a buscar algo para que tomes **– comenzamos a caminar, mientras pensaría como deshacerme de ella

**-¡Oye Darién! ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos vas?** –Haruka esto se está poniendo bueno. Creo que si será una gran fiesta "inolvidable". Yo solo le sonrió

**-Pues**- solo vi su cara de demonio. ¡Rayos que voy hacer! Creo que dios el día de hoy, se dijo vamos a fastidiarle la vida a este pobre diablo.

**CONTINUARA….**

**QUE TAL EL CAMBIO EN LA SUERTE DE MI PELINEGRO HERMOSO JAJAJAJA SE LE COMPLICO TODO… Y POR AHÍ HUBO OTROS FLECHADOS A VER COMO SE DAN LAS COSAS ENTRE ELLOS… COMO LE HARA MI DARIEN PARA PODER MANDAR A BERILY LEJOS DE LA FISTA JAJAJAJA… Y QUE HABRA PASADO ENTRE SERNA Y TAIKI….**

**MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS LAS ADORO Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON TODAS UN AMOR…****Ari cham****, ****yesqui2000****, ****Barbielove****, ****Conyta Moon****, ****Diian Kou R****, ****matildechiba**** Y Nai SD. SE ME COMPLICO UN POCO EL PODER ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO ESPERO QUE EL CAP LES GUSTE...**

**UNA ENORME DICULPA POR TADAS LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y GRAMATICA QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRASE.**

**UN GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE PASARON A LEER…**


	11. Chica natural

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO PERTENECEN SONCREACION DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI… YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CREACION DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**SERENA**

Lo miraba directo a los ojos. Creo que lo miraba con demasiado rencor, por que el agachaba la mirada con mucha tristeza.

**-¿Bueno vas hablar o no?**- pregunte molesta

**-Si –**pensó por unos segundos –**es lo que más deseo, que sepas que fue lo que paso. ¿Porque no volví? **– dice, me mira con tristeza.

**-¡Habla o me voy!**- Estaba desesperada, creo que esto no es una buena idea

**-Serena** –me quiso tocar, pero me quite, era ultimo que quería en este momento**- está bien comenzare-**suspiro con resignación**- Después de haber estado contigo **–como me dolía recordar ese noche, tan maravillosa, al menos eso no fue un desastre**- llegue a casa y papa me dijo que **

"**Flash back" Taiki**

**-¡Hijo que bueno que llegaste!- **escuche la voz mi padre en cuanto entre a casa

**-¿Por qué Papa? ¿Pasa algo? –**pregunte con preocupación al ver su cara

**-Si hijo tenemos que viajar de emergencia** – me contesta muy afligido.

**-¿Cómo? –**pregunte sin creer lo que escuchaba

**-Si hijo. se me presento un problema en la sucursal de Alemania**- termina de contarme el motivo por el cual teníamos que viajar.

**-¿Qué paso**?-lo mire a los ojos

**-Te contare en el avión. ¡Ahora necesito que vayas hacer tus maletas! el avión sale dentro de dos hora**-me dice. Yo no me podía negar ayudarlo, el necesitaba de mi apoyo en estos momentos.

**-Si papa ahora mismo lo hago ¿mis hermanos vendrán?-**pregunte ya que siempre que viajábamos era juntos.

**-Todo depende como estén las cosas haya** –suspira preocupado**- espero que no sea necesario dejar nuestro país. **

**-Bien** –fue lo único que dije. No tenía caso seguir con más preguntas. El tiempo se nos estaba viniendo encima.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto hacer las maletas. Me sentía preocupado por mi padre, pero también por mi niña bella, dios acaba de hacer el amor con ella, fue lo más maravilloso que pudo pasar entre nosotros.

Sonrió, solo de recordar el primer día que la vi por primera vez, me flecho, era la mujer más bella que he visto en el planeta. La amo tanto se ganó mi amor en tan poco tiempo. Mi sueño era convertirla en un futuro en mi esposa.

Pero en eso pensaría después. Comencé a hacer mis maletas al poco rato termine.

Baje corriendo las escaleras. Mi padre ya me esperaba, salimos de la casa directo al coche. Solo termine de despedirme de mi madre y mis hermanos. Mi padre beso a mama y le dijo que en cuanto llegáramos le llamaría, que no se preocupara, eso es algo imposible con mama, ella se preocupa por cualquier cosa.

Se puso en marcha el coche mientras yo platicaba con mi padre dela situación en su empresa sé que soy muy chico, pero ya entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban los negocios de mi padre.

Llegamos al aeropuerto. Mientras iba en el avión estaba pensado en ella en mi Serena. Ya mañana le hablaría para contarle lo que paso, pero que pronto estaría de regreso y lo más importante decirle cuanto la amaba. Al poco rato me quede dormido.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Alemania ya nos estaba esperando un empleado de mi padre, para llevarnos directo a la empresa.

Después de estar un buen rato checando la situación, me comencé a preocupar las cosas estaban muy mal, que si no solucionábamos el problema la empresa se ira a la quiebra. Lo que más preocupaba a papa era todas esas personas que se quedarían sin trabajo

**-Hijo lo siento tendremos que mandar traer a tu madre y hermanos** –dijo, en su cara que reflejaba la angustia que sentía.

**-No te preocupes papa, veras que todo se solucionara**-dije para animarlo. Pero eso estaba algo difícil.

**-Lo se hijo sé que puedo sacar esta empresa adelante. Tengo que estar aquí por varios meses- **tenía razón esto necesitaría de toda su atención**.**

**-¿Cómo cuanto tienes calculado que estaremos aquí?**- no pude evitar preguntárselo. El medita por unos segundos.

**-No lo sé tal vez seis meses o hasta un año-**contesto. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos era mucho tiempo

**-¡Tanto!** – ¡diablos era mucho!

**-Si hijo es lo que más o menos necesito para poder dejar todo en orden-**suspira con cansancio

**- papa yo te apoya**re- y era cierto yo estaría con él en lo que necesitara.

Ni siquiera me pude despedir de Serena, espero que no se moleste mucho conmigo. Sé que ella es una niña encantadora y me comprenderá. Sé que si le pido que me espere lo hará le hablare todos los días, le escribiré correos, ahora me arrepentía de no preguntarle más de ella. Pero eso tendría solución con una llamada.

**-Papa si no te molesta subiré a mi habitación estoy cansado**- y quería hacer una llamada urgente

**-Si hijo ve, anda a descansar mientras yo hablare con tu madre para que se preparen **- subí a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al teléfono marque ese número que me sabía de memoria timbro varias veces pero nada.

Después de marcar unas veinte veces, tal vez estaba molesta por que no le había hablo antes. A lo mejor piensa que solo la utilice. dios necesito hablar con ella. Me dirijo a tomar una ducha para relajarme un poco, estaba muy cansado.

Antes de irme a dormir volví a intentar llamarla, pero obtuve el mismo resultado, porque nunca pregunte su correo. Pero como diablos si todo el tiempo nos la pasábamos pensado en darnos cariño y solo hablamos de que queríamos para un futuro. Es que ella es tan soñadora, que me hace olvidarme de todo y de todos.

Mi Serena esa fue el último pensamiento antes de caer rendido en el más profundo sueño.

Pasaron los días mis hermanos. Lita, Yaten y mi madre llegaron de Tokio. Para ese entonces ya estábamos instalados en un departamento e inscritos en nuestras respectivas escuelas. Me carcomía el alma el no poder hablar con Serena. Todos los días trataba de comunicarme con ella pero hasta ahora no había podido hablar con ella.

Así pasaron meses que se me hicieron larguísimos, si saber nada de ella. Hable con Telu, ella me dijo que desde la última fiesta, no la había vuelto a ver que sus padres la castigaron y que le prohibieron la amistad con ellas.

Así paso tiempo, hasta que un día mi padre llego y nos dijo que hiciéramos las maletas que volvíamos a Tokio.

**Fin "flash back"**

**-¡Te juro Serena que te busque cuando llegue! pero no tenía más datos que tu número de teléfono, el que nunca más volviste a contestar. Quería pedirte perdón, saber cómo estabas después de ese año. Te buscaba en todas las chicas de pelo rubio que veía pero no eras tú**- agacho su mirada llena de tristeza.

**-Dios todo eso paso. Pensé que me habías utilizado que jugaste conmigo** – estaba tan sorprendida, nunca me espere que todo eso hubiera pasado. Porque el destino fue tan cruel con nosotros, todo coincidió para separarnos.

Esa noche cuando llegue mis padres cansados de mi actitud, me castigaron y me quitaron todas mis formas de comunicación y me prohibieron mi amistad con mis amigas

**-No Serena nunca lo haría no soy ese tipo de hombre. Yo de verdad te amaba, eras lo más importante para mí –**me abrazó, correspondí sin dudarlo después de todo lo que pasamos nos lo merecemos.

**-¡Taiki!-** fue lo único que pude decir, me sentía bien recordar esos brazos que tanto añore cuando estaba en Londres.

**-Pero estamos otra vez aquí juntos Serena, podemos empezar otra vez con lo nuestro**-me acaricio la mejilla, de pronto sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos, me tomo por sorpresa pero pronto correspondí era un beso tierno. Mi mente traicionera, comencé a recordar, ese beso lleno de pasión que me dio Darién. ¡Pero que me pasa, por que tengo que recordar al idiota en este momento!

Me separe de el con brusquedad

**-Perdón Taiki, no puedo hace tiempo de lo nuestro. La verdad si te soy sincera, me la he pasado todo este tiempo odiándote-**

**-Serena yo he anhelado tanto este momento. No he podido estar con ninguna mujer, porque tu recuerdo no me dejaba vivir en paz**-pego su frente con la mía

**-Taiki de verdad lo siento. Pero en este momento no sé qué pensar y menos que sentir ¡por favor dame tiempo! ¡Trata de entenderme! **–le suplique. Yo necesitaba tiempo me sentía tan confundida.

**-Está bien Serena, te daré el tiempo que necesitas. Solo contesta una pregunta- **

**-Claro dime**-dije

**-¿Porque nunca contestaste mis llamadas?- **sonreí con tristeza

**-Lo único que te diré es que mis padres me castigaron y me quitaron mi cel.** –Suspire**- pero eso después te lo contare ahora necesito asimilar todo eso- **ya tendría tiempo para las explicaciones

**- Entonces tenemos una plática pendiente-**sonrió**- Serena podemos ser amigos- **¡amigos! ahora solo podemos ser amigos

**-Claro que podemos ser amigos. ¡Es más tú serás mi acompañante! Eres el único chico que conozco y la verdad que me sentiría más cómoda contigo a mi lado- **Él sonrió y era cierto después de a ver estado platicando con el me sentía mas tranquila

**-Si como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdas nos la pasábamos bien juntos era tan divertido **–Y como no si hacíamos cosas de niños.

**-Si –**rio**- fueron momentos inolvidables**-él toma mi mano y comenzamos a caminar directo a la casa

**-Bien señorita, vayamos a pasar un buen rato, para olvidar un poco todo lo que pasó hace** **un rato**-dice

**-Tienes razón necesito un buen trago de algo**- el separa en seco

**-¿Tomas? eso no lo hacías cuando salíamos-**me reclama

**-¡Hay Taiki! creo que tendremos una larga charla. No sabes muchas cosas de mí. Ya no soy la misma Serena que conociste-**el me mira a los ojos

**-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que esa Serena sigue viva aquí-**pone su dedo índice en mi corazón- **lo puedo ver en tus ojos que siguen igual de bellos** –yo sonreí no quería hablar de so, así que le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro y comencé a correr

**-A que no me alcanzas** –le grite, el solo corrió detrás mío

**DARIEN**

**-Pues **– maldita sea, esa palabra estaba atorada en mi garganta-**pues**- que rayos le digo **- ¿hermano como estas? **–le pregunto, el rueda los ojos, ya lo sé es una pregunta estúpida, teniéndolo enfrente

**-¡Cómo quieres que este! estoy que me lleva el diablo, sin saber qué diablos le hiso el imbécil de Taiki a mi herman**a –grita más molesto

**-Si me imagino como te siente**-yo también estaba que me lleva, sin saber que hacer quería estar con ella, pero no podía y menos con Berily a mi lado

**-¡Podemos hablar a solas! –**me pregunta Haruka en tono molesto.

**-Claro**-volteo con Berily-¿**me podrías esperar un momento?**-ella solo asiente

**-No te preocupes dari, voy a buscar algo de tomar**- se fue

**-Bien Haruka dime de que quieres hablar** –él se abalanza sobre mí y me toma del cuello de la camisa

**-¡Más te vale Chiba que no se ocurra jugar con mi hermana! **– lo empuje

**-¿Qué te pasa? Haruka yo no quiero jugar con Serena**- Lo miro molesto, como piensa eso de mí.

**-Pues no se nota ¡me puedes decir qué demonios hace la golfa de Berily aqu**í!-grita

**-¡No lo sé! no sé cómo se enteró ¡yo no la invite! crees que necesitaba que estuviera aquí** –grite**- tu sabias que yo quería estar solo con Serena, para poder empezar a conquistarla. Piensas que armaría todo esto, pedirte ayuda para conquistarla si no me interesara de verdad **–el solo agacha la mira

**-Lo siento hermano, pero el no saber qué pasa con Serena, me está matando**-se jala los cabellos por la frustración**- pensar que solo la quieres para lo que tú ya sabes me mata.**

**-Claro que no Haruka, de verdad que Serena me interesa .No te lo quería decir pero para que te tranquilices un poco. Siento algo muy fuerte por ella, casi me atrevería a asegurar que estoy enamorado de ella**-si hasta yo me sorprendí, pero es la verdad no sé qué fue lo que me hiso esa chiquilla loca.

**-Vaya Darien nunca pensé que me dirías es**o-sonrió- **sabes que eres como mi hermano y cuenta conmigo para conquistarla**-que cambio de carácter, luego se molestapor que le decimos bipolar

**-Lo sé. Sé que tengo al mejor aliado en todo esto**- sonrió con un poco de cinismos. Que mejor que tener el apoyo de mi cuñado.

**-Pero eso sí, te advierto que no voy a permitir que la lastimes. ¡Así que ahora mismo mandas al diablo a Berily! –** pongo cara de terror ¿cómo rayos hare para que se valla**?- ¡Si no lo haces olvídate de mí ayuda!-**me amenazo

**-¡No te preocupes Haruka! yo me encargo de eso**-dije con una seguridad, que ni yo sentía

**-Bien ¡entonces ahora dime donde esta Serena!-**pregunta

**-Pues hasta la última vez que la vi estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando te fuiste**-él se da la vuelta-¿**espera a dónde vas?**

**-Pues a buscar a mi hermana que no ves**- contesta

**-Pero Haruka espera a que Serena regrese ella necesita hablar con el**-dije con cara de reproche

**-¡Pero!**-responde algo dudoso

**-¡Pero nada! yo me siento igual que tú con todo esto. Pero entiendo que es algo en lo que no debemos meternos-** si como no. Nada más que me deshaga se Berily iré directo a buscarla

**-Está bien me iré con los chicos mientras ella regresa**-dice resignado

**-Bien. Yo iré con Berily, para a ver qué puedo hacer para que se vaya **–me quede pensado por un momento.

O bendita se mi mente sé quién me puede ayudar a correrla si necesidad que yo haga nada.

-¡**Oye! Haruka puedes decirle a Seiya que venga **–el me mira

**-¿Cómo dijiste?** –pregunta sorprendido

**-¡Ya quita esa cara! si oíste bien Seiya mi hermano** –él sonríe de lado

**-¿Con el que no te llevas bien?-** pregunta burlón

**-Si** –contesto molesto por su tono de burla

**-¿El que siempre te humilla enfrente de los demás?** –ese es un golpe muy bajo

**-Si**-Contesto automático

**-¿El que no te quiere?**- con amigos como este para que quiero enemigo

**-Si Haruka –**contesto ya con los diente apretados

**-El que** –lo calle antes que siga

**-¡Te quieres callar! y solo hacerme el maldito favor de hablarle- **le grite ya molesto

**-Bueno pero no te enojes – **pone cara de tenme paciencia

**-Como no quieres que me enoje si desesperas con tanta estupidez**- le grito nuevamente

**-Vaya y luego dicen que uno es el temperamental y amargado**-se da vuelta y camina directo a la casa antes que yo dijera algo más. Suspiro para calmarme y le grito

**-¡Dile que no tarde!** – Haruka voltea, hace una señal militar en forma de obediencia y comienza a reír mientras camina hacia atrás.

Sé que Seiya me ayudara a que Berily se vaya, la odia la molestara tanto que no aguantara y se terminara yendo ella sola.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando mi hermano llego

**-¡He Darien! Haruka me dijo que necesitas habla conmigo**-me habla y mira con cara extrañada

**-Si Seiya-**contesto**- veras**- le paso el brazo por sus hombros, el me mira con los ojos entre cerrados **– ¡necesito que me ayudes a que Berily se vaya!- **le digo con cara de niño travieso

**-¿Cómo?** –Pregunta curioso **– ¿qué quieres que haga? sabes que esa mujer me cae como patada de mula**

**-Por eso precisamente te lo pido, porque sé que ella también no te traga y si tú la fastidias ella se ira – **le digo como si fuera lo más obvio

**-Ha ya entiendo tú necesitas que se vaya ¿porque aquí esta Serena verdad?-**dice con burla

**-Si –**contesto.

**-Y necesitas estar solo**- pone cara de travieso

**-Si **– contesto con cara de triunfo

**-¡Porque si ella se da cuenta que tienes novia te mandara directo al infierno!- **pone cara de preocupación

**-Si **– si contesto con la misma preocupación

**-Y pues tú ¿quieres conquistarla cierto?-** pregunta levantando las cejas

**-Si –**digo con orgullo

**-Y ¿estás enamorado de ella? **– pregunta y me mira directo a los ojos

**-Si **–contesto con cara de idiota seguro, porque Seiya comienza a reír, me saca de mi estado y como siempre me saca de quicio

**-¡No eso no! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos les pasa hoy a todos con su maldita preguntas?** –Contesto en un grito molesto-¿**me vas a ayudar o no?**- le pregunto

**-Ya sabes que si hermano-** me palmea**- cuanta conmigo. Creme que yo soy el más interesado en que dejes a esa mujer**- por la cara de seriedad, puedo notar que hay otro interés más en todo esto. Pero eso después lo averiguare.

**-Bien ¡vayamos donde Berily!**-comenzamos a caminar

**- ¡Esto será divertido!** –sonríe de lado.

Ya lo creo Seiya es capaz de desquiciar a las personas más tranquilas. Díganme lo a mí, que lo tengo que soportar diario. Estoy seguro que se sentía como el gato que se comerá al canario.

Llegamos donde Berily

**-¿Ya encontraste algo de tomar?**-pregunto como si nada**- ¡mira quién te quiere saludar!**

**-¿Quién?**-pregunta con curiosidad

**-Mi hermano Seiya**-contesto

**-Tenía unas ganas enormes de saludar a la "amiguita" de mi hermano**- hace comillas cuando dice amiguita. Sé que Seiya está disfrutando esto

**-Ha pues eso no me lo esperaba** –dice con gesto de asco**- y menos de ti**- lo mira con coraje

**-¿Por qué Berily? sabes que Seiya es mi hermano y siempre conviviremos con el** –dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**-Si me lo imagino**-dice con sarcasmo

**-Claro seremos cuñados** –Seiya mete su dedo en la boca fingiendo arcagadas. La cara de Berily no tenía precio estaba más roja que un jitomate y no precisamente por timidez.

**-Dari iré a buscar algo de comer**-me habla, pero su tono de voz era molesto

**-¡No Berily! como crees espérame aquí con Seiya mientras yo voy** – le dije, ante todo soy un caballero. Si como no.

**-No te preocupes Dari yo voy ¡mejor tu quédate con tu hermanito!**- lo dice mirando a Seiya con odio

**-No como crees hermosa. ¡Yo voy espérame no tardo!** –Sonrió – ¡**no te vayas he!**- comienzo a caminar, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad me escondí detrás de unas plantas, para escuchar lo que Seiya le decía

**-Sabes Berily ese traje de baño se te ve genial**-dice Seiya

**-Si lo sé** – contesta vanidosa

**-Pero me pregunto si se te vería igual si no te hubieras operado las bubis**- ¡que! me iba atacar de la risa, pero me aguante. Ella lo mira con los ojos más grandes que he visto por la sorpresa que le causo el comentario

**-¡Sabes Seiya eres un idiota!** –grita molesta. Que digo molesta esta que echaba chispas

**-¿Por qué? si solo digo lo que es obvio**- solo se encoge hombros

**-Yo nunca me he operado nada. Todo es natural**-dice y voltea la cara

**-U si nada que no se pueda ver** –ríe **– ¡tú! lo único que tienes natural son las uñas**

**-Mira Seiya si está queriéndome fastidiar, créeme que no lo vas a lograr ¡eres un imbécil!**-contesta, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

**-¡Yo! no querida para nada. Solo quiero hacer conversación contigo y que mejor tema, que lo que** **más te gusta hablar de tus atributos "naturales"**-sonríe de lado. No podía soportar más estaba que reventaba, por soltarme a reír.

**-Estúpido no sabes cuánto te odio eres la persona más insoportable del mundo-** grita y se voltea

**-Hay pues creme que eres bien correspondida **–dice Seiya. Vamos hermano dale el toque final pensé**- ¡dios! Berily**- grita de repente-¡**no puede ser! **

**-¿Qué pasa?** –voltea a verlo de nuevo

**-¡Tienes que demandar a esas clínicas!- **le contesta con burla

**-¡Que!- **grita

**-Lo que oíste no te hicieron buen trabajo- **dice moviendo el dedo índice

**-¿Cómo dices? -**

**-Si el cerebro te quedo igual** – Seiya sonríe. Ella lo mira sin saber que decir. Después de unos segundos reacciona. Mi hermano tiene razón no le dejaron bien el cerebro.

**-¡Eres un verdadero estúpido!**-grita –**mejor me largo** – se da la vuelta y se va, logrando lo que quería

**-¡He no puedes irte! ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hermano?** –le grita Seiya doblándose de la risa. Ella solo le hiso una seña, esa que está muy de moda.

Salgo de mi escondite

**-¡Seiya no crees que te pasaste!** –le digo con fingido enojo

**-¡No se merece eso y más!** –ríe y yo con él. Por fin pude desahogarme, de todo lo que me estuve conteniendo

**-¡hermano en serio que eres el mejor! **–lo felicite

**-Ya sabes ¡cuando quieras!** – sonríe. Y otra vez comenzaron las carcajadas después de un rato de no poder aguantas más comenzamos a tranquilizarnos.

**-¿Viste su cara cuando le dijiste lo del cerebro?** – le pregunte riendo

**-Si eso estaba de fotografía**-contesto Seiya- **lastima no traía mi cámara**- se encoge de hombros

**-Si nunca la había visto tan molesta-** De pronto Seiya se pone serio**-¿qué pasa?-** pregunto

**-Darien no crees que si vas a iniciar a conquistar a Serena, tienes que terminar con tu "amiguita" la "natural"-**hace comillas nuevamente

**-Si hermano lo sé. Te prometo que lo hare el lunes sin falta, pero hoy me urgía deshacerme de ella- **contesto

**- Vamos entonces. Que todos están disfrutando de la fiesta y yo aquí con mi hermano aburriéndome –**giñe un ojo

**-Gracias Seiya te debo una** –dije con agradecimiento

**-No hermano no es nada con la cara que puso Berily me doy por bien pagado**– comenzamos a reír nuevamente

**-Vamos, que necesito saber que está pasando con Serena y Taiki**- caminamos a la casa

**SERENA**

Llegamos al jardín donde estaban todos reunidos, sentí las miradas de todos. Cuando mi hermano nos vio se acercó rápidamente a mi

**-Serena ¿se puede saber que está pasando?**-pregunto. Pero no dejaba de mirar a Taiki

**-Nada, no pasa nada**-su mirada se dirige a mí

**-¡Cómo que no pasa nada! te pusiste como loca cuando viste a Taiki. ¡Te exijo que me digas que demonios está pasando o que paso entre usted!** – grito

**-¡Haruka yo te puedo explicar que está pasando!**-dice Taiki

**-¡Bien entonces te escucho!**- mihermano pone toda su atención a el

**-Serena y yo fuimos**-pero lo calle. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de nada

**-Amigos. Nos conocimos hace tiempo**-dije mirando a Taiki

**-¡Pero serena!** –contesto Taiki

**-¡Pero nada que pretendes que todo mundo aquí se entere!**- le pregunte con reproche

**-No, pero entiéndeme, Haruka es mi amigo y no quisiera perder su amistad **–Me contesta

**-No la perderás ¡si me dices en este momento que paso entre Serena y tú!-**dice Haruka para que Taiki se anime hablar

**-¡No Haruka entiende!** –suspire no tenía caso ocultarle la verdad, pero esa se la contare yo cuando estemos solos **– ¡hermano por favor no expongas mi vida!** –Lo mire a los ojos**- te prometo que te contare todo lo que paso, pero por favor espera a que estemos en casa**- creo que él se dio cuenta de mi angustia, porque solo asintió. Pero miro nuevamente a Taiki

**-Solo espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Serena. si no te partiré la cara me oíste**- Taiki solo agacho la cabeza.

**-Ya Haruka deja a Taiki en paz, mejor que te parece si nos divertimos **–hago un puchero- **a eso venimos no, a que me la pasara bien ¡anda vamos! **– lo jale, dejando a Taiki ahí parado.

Nos a cercamos a la mesa donde había bebidas. Yo tome una cerveza pero sentí como Haruka me la arrebataba de las manos

**-¡He espera!** –le dije

**-No Serena, prometí que no tomarías y te cuidaría**- me dice con reproche

**-Haruka solo una. Necesito relajarme un poco. Te prometo que será solo una si – **junte mis manos con suplica

**-Bien pero solo esta. Lo estas prometiendo cabeza de bombón-** hace tanto que mi hermano no me decía a si, lo abrase con tanto amor. Lo adoro aún que casi nunca se lo digo. Lo solté

**-Gracias** – el me da nuevamente la botella. A mi espalda se escucha un

**-Hola serena ¿cómo estás?**-pregunto Amy

**-Hola Amy**- salude de beso**- ¿todo bien?** –sonrió

**-Qué bueno que estés más tranquila** –sonríe con tristeza

**-¿Amy que tienes? ahora la triste eres tu pensé que estarías feliz de estar aquí-**dije ella era la más entusiasmada en venir a la fiesta

**-Si pero siempre pasan cosas que te echan a perder tus planes** - me dice con un poco de enojó

**-Si eso yo pensaba divertirme mucho pero** –calle suspire – **pero ya mejor no hables de eso que te parece si me acompañas a saludar a las demás.**-La jalo y comenzamos a caminar en cada paso que daba sentía la mirada de Taiki.

Pronto llegamos donde estaban todas las chicas

**-Hola chicas**-salude

**-¿Serena como estas?** –pregunto Lita otra vez

**-Chicas se los diré solo una vez. Estoy bien no pasó nada, solo fue un malentendido ok**- ellas solo asintieron

**-Entonces hay que divertirnos, esta fiesta parece más un funeral **–grita Mina-¡**vengan chicas vamos a cambiarnos! los trajes de baños nos esperan**-sonríe

**-Si es buena idea hace un día hermoso para nadar en el mar** –dice Rei

**-Pues a mí me disculpan, pero no podré ir con ustedes** –dice Amy

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunte

**-Lo que pasa que me da un poco de pena**- se sonrojo- **están todos los amigos de mis hermanos **

**-Y que tiene eso de malo **–pregunto Lita**- vamos Amy es una fiesta de playa-**la animo

**-Anda Ame, te prometo que si alguno te molesta yo la grandiosa diosa del amor Mina Aino les echara polvo picapica en la ropa**- comenzó a reír como loca

**-¡Ya basta Mina siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa!**- dice Rei. Todas comenzamos a reír

**-¿Entonces qué dices Ame?** –pregunte nuevamente

**-Está bien vamos** – contesto. Comenzamos a caminar al baño.

Al poco rato ya estábamos todas cambiadas. Todas se veían muy lindas. Amy era la que estaba más roja que un tomate

**-Ya Amy quita esa cara te ves muy linda**-dice Lita

**-Es que** –calla**- es que** – así que yo hable

**-¡Bueno ya dejen Ame! ¡Mejor vamos a la playa!** - comencé a correr directo donde estaba la playa. Todas me siguieron. Pero cando escuché un cuidado Serena ya era demasiado tarde, caí en sima de un pecho tan duro como una roca.

**-Perdón** –dije algo a penada. Si mirar a la persona con la que había chocado y tirado, me levante rápidamente

**-No te preocupes Serena. Por ti soy capaz de ponerme de tapete**-esa voz. Mientras se levantaba decía.

Lo mire directo a los ojos, eran unos ojos tan bellos me quede perdida. Pero escuché unos cuchicheos a mis espaldas que me hicieron regresar a la realidad

**-¡En serio!**- pregunte el solo asintió- **la verdad que tengo mejores tapetes en mi casa que tu**- dije con arrogancia y comencé a caminar de nuevo

**-¡Serena espéranos! **– me llamo Mina

Estábamos en la playa jugando boli bol, cuando llegaron varios de los los chicos cada uno en traje de baño.

Estaban Andrew, Taiki, Haruka, Yaten y el idiota, más hermoso que mis ojos pudieron a ver visto. ¡Vaya! que mi idiota favorito tenia lo suyo. Estaba como para comerse mejor. Tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, todo bien marcado y cada cosa bien puesta en su lugar.

Me tentaba a jugar con él por dios yo quería ser su caperucita roja y el mi lobo feroz ¡para que me coma!

**-¡Serena!** –Escuche un grito a lo lejos-** ¡Serena!**- lo escuchaba cada vez más fuerte **– ¡Serena!** – rayos me quede viendo a mi idiota, que ni cuenta me di que Mina me gritaba

**-Si dime Mina**-conteste, ella se me acerca al odio

**-¡Deja de babear por Darien quieres!**- se alejó un poco**- dicen los chicos que si pueden jugar con nosotras**- pregunta alzado la ceja.

**-¡Pues como quieran a mí me da igual!**-dije con indiferencia

**-Bueno entonces no se hable más –**hablo Andrew** –primero jugaremos un hombres contra mujeres.**

**-¡Me parece bien amor!** –contesto Lita

**-Bueno comencemos el juego**-dice Rei

**-Un momento hay que apostar algo** –dice mi idiota**- si no esto no estará divertido-**pone gestos de aburrido en su hermosa cara.

**-Si tienes razón hay que apostar algo**- dice Yaten con su sonrisa de arrogante

**-¡No porque!** –grita Mina. Seguro fue para llevarle la contraria a Yaten

**-¿Que acaso tienes miedo Mina loca?** –La reto Yaten

**-¡Yo! para nada amargado**- contesta Mina mirándolo de pies a cabeza**- y menos a una pequeña cosita como tú**- junta los dedos de su mano para hacer una señal de poquito.

Yaten solo la "mataba con la mirada".

**-Bueno entonces apostar** –hablo Haruka frotándose las manos.

**-Yo apuesto que el equipo que gane tendrá que a tender al otro** –propone Darien

**-¿Cómo?** –Dije -¡**estás loco si piensas que seré tu sirvienta idiota!-d**ije con cara de pocos amigos

**-Chicos olviden la apuesta, mi hermana tiene miedo**- estaba yo alucinando, o mi hermano me esta retando**- aparte que nadie ha dicho que ¡tú! serás la sirvienta de Darien-**termina de decir. Tenía razón creo que me estoy proyectando.

**-¡Yo no tengo miedo!-**contesto con molestia**-solo que no seré la sirvienta de ninguno de ustedes**- a ver si podía componer en algo lo que dije

**-¡Oye Serena no te gustaría tener un sirviente por el resto del día, que te traiga todo lo que tú quieras y te atienda como reina!**-pregunta Rei. Bueno pensándolo de esa forma no suena mal.

**-¡Chicas vengan reunión de equipo!- **Mina nos habló a todas en un grito. Todas nos acercamos en bola

**- Chicas**, **estoy segura que ganaremos- **dice Lita muy segura de sus palabras

**-Si, como me gustaría tener al amargado sobándome los pies-**dice Mina, apretando los dientes.

**-¿Pero como pueden estar tan seguras que ganaremos?** –Pregunte**- ¡solo mírenlos ellos son más altos que nosotras!**

**-¡Serena!** –me llama Amy sonriendo **– estamos tan seguras que ganaremos, porque tenemos a la gran Mina, capitana del equipo de boli-bol de la escuela.-**yo solo me sorprendí

**-¡Mina!**-pregunte sin creerlo

**-Si ella es la mejor en esto**-dice Rei-**todos aquellos solo saben correr autos y correr en el fut- bol americano**-ríe

**-Si** –dice Mina con emoción -¡**hay que poner las reglas del juego!**-piensa por un momento-**si ganamos mi sirviente va hacer Yaten** –aprieta su puño – ¡**ese me las pagara por todas las que me debe!**-sonríe con malicia. Pobre Yaten.

**-Bien entonces yo me quedo con Andrew- **dice lita- ¡**ustedes repártanse a los demás como quieran!-**nos señala al resto

**-¡Yo me quedo con Taiki!**-dice Amy tan a penada **– ¡bueno si están de acuerdo!**- Rei y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros

**-La verdad que Amy me da igual** –contesta Rei **– Darien y Haruka son todos unos bombones. Así que me agradaría cualquiera de los dos.**

**-Tampoco por mi Amy** –dije- **entonces Rei a quien escoges** –le pregunte. Lo piensa por un momento

**-Qué te parece si jugamos un piedra papel y tijera para repartirnos si ganas te quedas con Darien pero si pierde Haruka será quien te atienda- **esa era una buena idea

**-Bien me parce bien**-sonreí.

También sería una buena oportunidad para desquitarme de Haruka. Pero el idiota estaba como quiere y ser atendida por un un dios como el será delirante.

**-Entonces juguemos**-dice Rei

Todas comenzaron a gritar en coro piedra papel o tijera.

**DARIEN**

Iba caminado con Seiya cuando sentí que un bulto cae sobre mí. Lévate la mirada y vaya sorpresa tenia a mi ángel encima de mí. Ella se sonrojo, pidió perdón y se levantó si fijarse encima de quien cayó.

Pero dios casi me da un infarto al ver a mi ángel en ese hermoso traje de baño de dos pies en color azul zafiro. Tenía unas curvas hermosas. La recorrí con la mirada, dios se va aparar y no precisamente el corazón.

Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella claro por parte de ella eran palabras llenas de "amor ". Ella siguió caminado con las chicas.

Todavía estaba algo idiota por lo hermosa que se veía, me le quede mirando hasta que se perdió de mi vista y suspire como tonto. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza

**-¿Seiya que te pasa por que me pegas?** –reclamo molesto

**-Darien tengo hablándote varias veces y tu ni caso me haces. Serena tiene rato que esta fuera de tu vista y tú sigues suspirando. ¡Por dios te vas a desinflar de tanto aire desperdiciado! **–comienza a reír

Yo solo agache mi mirada con pena. Esta niña sí que me pone idiota completamente me privo me privo.

**-¡Anda Seiya vayamos con los demás!** –dije

**-Eso es lo que tengo diciendo desde hace como** –mira su reloj-**media hora **

**-¿Qué? tanto me quede de idiota** –pregunte sorprendido. Él comenzó reí

**-No la verdad que exagere. Solo fueron como 3 minutos**-dice encogiendo los hombros**- ¡pero anda! que si vuelve a regresar Serena, capas que si se cumple la media hora** –reímos los dos

Llegamos con los chicos que están tomando muy animados.

**-¿He Darien donde diablos te metes?** –pregunta Andrew

**-Pues tuve un pequeño problema con Berily se fue**-dije fingiendo tristeza

**-¡En serio! pues que mala onda hermano, nos pone tan tristes esa noticia**-habla Zafiro con sarcasmo en su voz

**-Si me lo puedo imaginar**-conteste también sarcasmo

**-Ya que se fue la bruja de tu "novia" vamos con las chicas a la playa** –propone Andrew. S

**-Yo paso** –se señala Seiya-** voy en un rato más primero me quiero refrescar un poco**-y se fue

**-Pues yo si voy**- habla Taiki. Ya me lo imagina no perdería oportunidad de estar con Serena

**-Y yo**-dice Haruka

**-¿Yo también puedo ir?** –pregunta Yaten

**-Claro que si** –contesta Haruka**- ¿y tú Darien vas? **

**-No lo sé la verdad**-pero se me vino al a meten una rubia hermosa en traje de baño-¡**claro claro que voy!**-dije con una sonrisa.

Después de veinte minutos ya estábamos todos listos con nuestros trajes de baño.

En playa estaban las chicas jugando boli-bol así que se me ocurrió una idea. ¡Vaya que mi ángel me inspira!

**-Chicos por que no vamos a jugar una reta con las chicas** –les propuse como sin nada. Ellos parecieron meditarlo.

**-Sería divertido**- habla Taiki sin dejar de mirar a mi Serena, eso no me agrado.

**-Entonces vamos**- dijo Haruka, empezamos a caminar. Haruka se me acerca- ¿**Chiba que te traes?-**pregunta

**-¡Yo! nada**-me señalo y contesto con indignación

**-¡Suéltalo te conozco!**-me ordeno. Pero no conteste **– entonces seguro que no necesitas de mi ayuda**- y comienza a caminar adelantándose varios metros. ¡Rayos! tengo que contarle ya que si necesito su ayuda.

**-¡Espera Haruka!** –Lo llamo- **está bien, quiero jugar con las chicas para apostar algo. Y poderme quedar solo con Serena- **porque estoy seguro, que si no le contaba mi plan me lo echaría a perder

**-Así y que apostaras**-dice con curiosidad-** ¿cómo le harás para que Serena quiera estar solo contigo?**-pregunta

**-Apostaremos que el equipo que gané, será el sirviente del otro- **conteste a su duda

**-¡Estás loco! ellas no aceptaran- **contesta Haruka dando vueltas a su dedo en su sien

**-Claro que lo harán ¡tú! me ayudaras con Serena y las demás por puro orgullo aceptaran**-dije seguro

**-Ok vamos a suponer que ganen ¿y si Serena escoge alguien más de sirviente? o ¿si les ganamos crees que quiera ser tu sirvienta?- **me mira a los ojos, mientras me señala con su dedo índice

**-Haruka ellas tienen a Mina, estoy seguro que ganaran. Y por Andrew ni me preocupo él y Lita están juntos**- era cierto esos dos parecían lapas cuando están cerca-** De Yaten, la loca de Mina se hará cargo, estoy seguro que con tal de vengarse se quedara con él. Y pues Amy va a escoger a Taiki-**termine de contar

**-¿Y como estas tan seguro que yo no quiero ser el sirviente de mi hermanita?**- sonreí

**-¡Por qué estamos en esto juntos! ¡Yo te ayudo con Michiru y tú me ayudas con Serena! Así que si te escoge ¡tú le dirás que ni loco serás su esclavo!-**finalice con una sonrisa de lado

**-Vaya Darien me sorprendes. Pensé que eres más bruto-**comienza a reír

**-Idiota. Vamos a ver si te sigues riendo cuando tenga a tu hermana entre las sabanas de mi cama -**dije. Haruka dejo de reír en automático

**-¡No te pases Chiba! ¡No te pases!-**contesta muy serio. Yo comencé reír como loco

Llegamos con las chicas y Andrew les dijo lo de la reta ellas dijeron que sí. Fue lo único que escuche antes que me perdiera en ese cuerpecito, que tenía mi ángel estaba tan apetecible. En algún momento escuchó que Mina le grita a Serena, salgo de mi pensamientos, pero mi ángel no y veo con satisfacción que le gusta lo que está viendo eso que veía era yo.

Pensé que tal vez se distraería mirando a Taiki pero no. No lo hiso me miraba a mí.

Mina le dijo lo del juego y ella acepto de mala gana pero acepto. Después yo dije lo de mi propuesta, la apuesta.

Después de tanta discusión aceptaron. Pero según ella una reunión,

Me imagino que están poniéndose de acuerdo entre ellas, así que esperamos un momento a que terminaran con su "reunión".

Después de varios minutos llegaron.

**-Bien chicos ¡juguemos!** –ordena Mina con un grito ensordecedor y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que les pareció lo que le dijo Taiki a Serena… y que manera de correr a Berily JAJAJAJA ese Seiya es de lo peor. ¿Qué les parece la apuesta de los chicos? ¿Quién creen que gane ellas o ellos?…**

**Mis hermosas niñas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir, solo espero seguir contando con su apoyo…**yesqui2000, Barbielove, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Conyta Moonlight, matildechiba las quiero mucho… espero que este cap. les haya sacado algunas risas …

También un millón de gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que se toman la molestia de pasar leer esta loca historia, abrazos para todos ustedes…

**Como siempre les pido una disculpa por todas las faltas de horro grafía que se encuentren…**

**Nos leemos =)**


	12. Mi querida ama

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI… YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**CAPITULO… 12**

**DARIEN**

Después de que Mina dijo su palabra mágica "juguemos" todos la miramos y asentimos. Y como era de esperarse Mina era la capitana del equipo así que ella empezó a organizarlas a todas.

**-Serena tú en la parte de atrás junto con Rey, Lita tú en medio y Ame, yo en la parte de enfrente** –dice en tono de general militar. De verdad que mi amiga sí que está un poco chiflada**- bien chicas hoy nos toca ser atendidas como reinas**- no podía faltar su carcajada fuerte y grotesca.

**-Si** –dice Lita**- amor hoy te toca**- pero no la dejamos terminar por que todos comenzamos a reír y ha echarles grilla.

**-¿Si quieren nos vamos?** –Dije yo – **dijo para que puedan tener un momento de privacidad** –todos comenzamos a reír. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Serena se aguantó la risa.

**-Si ¡pero no hagan mucho ruido!**-sigue Haruka con su comentarios**-por qué nos van a distraer**.-ya a estas alturas Lita y Andrew estaban como dos tomates bien maduros.

**-¡Ya basta!-**dice Lita apenada**- ¡yo no estaba hablando de eso!-**se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

**-¿Entonces de qué? **–Pregunta Taiki**- a ver aclara**-comenzó a reír.

**-De la apuesta tontos-**contesta Andrew por ella

**-Se me hace que ese rasguño te lo hiso Lita y estas culpando a mi precioso Artemis **–dice Mina entrecerrando los ojos, viendo a Andrew y golpeando a Lita levemente con el codo**- he picarones**.

Otra vez todos comenzaron a reír. Serena a estas alturas ya estaba riendo.

**-Vamos Andrew ¡ya quita esa cara!-** dice Yaten- **seguro que te prendes cuando Lita te araña**- seguíamos riendo.

**-¡bueno vamos a jugar o no!** –dice Andrew ya en tono fuerte- **o quieren seguir hablando de la vida sexual de cada uno de nosotros**-señalando y sonriendo al final- **porque yo también puedo contar algunas cosas-** todos los hombres nos callamos en automático. Entonces Haruka se acerca a él.

**-¡Vamos hermano! Solo era para pasar el rato.**-termina con una sonrisa.

**-¡Ha!** –Andrew piensa por unos segundo**-entonces voy por Malaquite**- Haruka palideció**- ¿tal vez quiera saber quién será su próximo "cuñadito"?**-Haruka trago grueso.

Todos comenzamos a reír nuevamente. Por la cara de Haruka.

**-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que yo le tengo miedo a Malaquite?-** pregunto

**-¡Yo!-**dije

**- Y yo también- **también habla Taiki.

**-Bueno por mayoría de votos, si le tengo miedo a Malaquite **–dice Haruka-¡**así que mejor juguemos!-** están son las cosas que valoras más, pasar un buen rato de diversión con los amigos.

**-Entonces a organizarnos-**dice Andrew**- Darien y yo al frente, Taiki tú vas en medio, Yaten y Haruka atrás. Están de acuerdo-** todos asentimos.

**-Entonces hay que arrogar una moneda al aire a ver qué equipo sacara primero** – dice Lita.

Serena esta tan callada que así si pensaría que es todo una "ternurita". Pero eso ni ella se lo creo estoy seguro que está analizando a cada uno de nosotros.

**- pero Lita eso es imposible-**dice Rei

**-¿Por qué? -** pregunta Yaten.

**-Es que dime Yaten**- lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados**- de casualidad tu traes una moneda en los calzones-**todos reímos de nuevo

**-Si Lita. Rei tiene razón-**termina diciendo Yaten.

**-Ya se-** mi pequeña hermanita habla con timidez**-por qué los capitanes de cada equipo lanzan la pelota y la que llegue más lejos es el equipo que comenzara**- termina de decir con una tímida sonrisa

**-Amy esa es una muy buena idea-**dice Taiki. Mi hermana se sonrojo más.

**-Gracias –**apenas y le contesto

**-Bien entonces las mujeres primero-**dice Mina**-¡dame el balón Taiki!-**él se lo arroga por en sima de la red. Ella lo toma, se acomoda y lo lanza. Cae como a 20 metros de distancia. Empieza a dar brinquitos**-a ver hermano supera eso**-le dice con arrogancia.

**-Muy bien**- dice Andrew**- te hare comer polvo, mejor dicho arena niñita** – la señala, Mina solo le saca la lengua y se voltea.

Cuando Andrew tiene el balón en sus manos listo para lanzar, a mi amiga se le ocurre hablar.

**-Andrew si me ganas, Artemis dormirá contigo esta noche**- el por la distracción lanza y el balón cae 18 metros. Y como era de esperarse Mina empieza a bailar de gusto.

**-¡Sabía que te ganaría!**- dice en burla.

**-No Mina eso no cuenta. ¡Tú sabes que Andrew no tolera Artemis!-**dije yo algo indignado

**-No Darien, déjala ya van a ver cómo les vamos a ganar**-dice molesto Yaten. Yo espero que no.

**-Bien entonces juguemos** –dice Reí-**que esto ya se está alargando mucho. Me estoy quemando**

**-¡toma Mina!-** Taiki le lanza el balón.

Mina se va a la parte de atrás y lanza el balón el juego comenzó. Era un ir y venir del balón caíamos a la arena, Amy le toco comer un poco. Andrew fallo un golpe, en entonces las chicas volvieron a sacar.

**-¡Vaya Serena me dejas sorprendido no sabía que juras tan bien!** –le dice Taiki. Ella le sonríe sonrisas que a mí nunca me ha dado.

**-Si es que en el internado, en la clase de deporte casi siempre jugábamos- l**e contesta mientras los demás siguen jugando.

Por estar escuchando y distraído

**-Darien cui…-**fue demasiado tarde la advertencia de Yaten. El balón pego en mi cabeza dejándome un poco mareado. Yo movía mi cabeza para tratar de controlar.

**-¿Hermano estas bien?-**me pregunta Andrew. Yo solo niego

**-¿Darien en que planeta estas?-**me pregunta Rei

**-Seguro que en marte-**dice Taiki**-¡que balonazo!**

**-Tal vez así se le acomoden las neuronas-**habla mi ternurita con una sonrisa de lado**- ¡hay no! mejor hay que llevarlo al doctor. No vaya a ser que se te mueran las ultimas que te quedan-** todos comenzaron a reí.

**-¡Serena basta!** – le dice Haruka después determinar de reírse

**-¡Hay yo! **–Se señala- **solo me preocupe por él, que tal si queda más idiota de lo que estaba **–Haruka vuelve a reír junto con todo los demás.

**-¡Sabes cabeza de chorlito!**- en automático se callo

**-¡No me digas cabeza de chorlito!**- me exigió, apretando la mandíbula.

**- Deberíamos ir los dos** – la miro fijamente- **porque tú no estás muy bien que digamos**-le sonrió**- tal vez hasta nos hacen un descuento-**termino

**-¡Eres un idiota!-**me grita.

**-¡Ya basta los dos!**-hablo Haruka**- Serena tú comenzaste con las ofensas así que te aguantas ¡y tú!- **me señala**-¡respeta mi hermana!**

**-¡Si ya dejemos de pelear!-**dice Taiki-**mejor juguemos.**

**-¿Darien puedes continuar?-**me pregunta Andrew con preocupación.

**-Si ya estoy bien**-contesto con una leve sonrisa. Me hace sentir triste que Serena me trate así. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque también saca lo peor de mí.

El juego siguió y como era de esperarse ellas ganaron. Los chicos estaban tan molestos que le daban de patadas a la arena. El único que estaba tranquilo era Taiki, que ni piense que se quedara con mi angel.

Así que llego la hora de que ellas recibieran "su premio".

**-Bien nosotras escogeremos a nuestro esclavo**-dice Mina dibujando una sonrisa**-¡yo comenzare!-** se calla por unos segundos-**mi esclavo será** –vuelve a callar

**-¡Ya Mina di quien es!-**Le ordeno Andrew.

**-Es**-calla-**es Yatennnnnnnnnnnnnn-**grita emocionada, mirando fijamente a Yaten, el solo rueda los ojos-¡**anda esclavo ven aquí y arrodíllate!-** le ordena. Todos los presentes empezamos a reír.

**-¡Que! estás loca, yo no me arrodillare-**contesto Yaten muy molesto, mirándola feo

**-¡Las reglas fueron que nos tenían que obedecer!-**le grita Mina molesta. Y eso es raro en ella el único que la saca de sus casillas es precisamente Yaten. El solo la fulmina con la mirada se acerca a ella. Cuando está cerca, Mina sonríe- ¡**bien así me gusta!-**Yaten se para en seco se da vuelta y comienza a caminar del lado contrario. Ella comienza a gritarle.

**-¡Yaten párate ahí en este momento!-**pero el, la ignoro por completo**-¡que te pares te digo!-**pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, así que sale corriendo detrás de él.

**-Solo recemos, porque esos dos no terminen matándose entre ellos**-dice Lita, viendo en dirección donde se fuero.

**-Si entonces sigamos**-habla otra vez Taiki, se nota que está desesperado por saber quién lo escogió a él.

**-¡Yo soy la siguiente!**-dice Amy- **yo te escogí a ti Taiki**- con su cara todo roja, por la pena que sentía

**-¡Cómo!-**pregunta sorprendido. Yo solo reí en mi mente de él.

**-¿Que acaso no estás de acuerdo?**- pregunta Andrew

**-Si por mí no hay problema**- esto lo dice sin dejar de ver a Serena. Ella solo se encoje de hombros.

**-Entonces hermanita te hago entrega de tu premio**-tomo a Taiki del brazo y se lo acerco.

**-Gracias-**contesta con voz apenada.

-¡**Vamos por un refresco Amy!**-le invita Taiki. Ella solo asiente. Y se van

**-Creo que a Taiki no le ira tan mal-**dice Haruka sonriendo.

**-¡Déjalos!** –le digo-**al rato los voy a checar, para ver que Taiki no se pase con mi hermanita.**

**-¿Quien sigue?-**pregunta Andrew

**-Yo amor**-dice Lita –**obvio que te escogeré a ti**-se pasa por debajo de la red y lo abraza

**-Chicos mi amada y yo nos vamos **– con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Bien, ya váyanse** –dije –**ya que recuerda que hoy ¡te toca!**-Haruka y yo comenzamos a reír-

**-Muy gracioso Chiba, muy gracioso**-mientras toma a Lita de la cintura y se va con ella.

**- ¡Serena es tu turno!**-le habla Rei con una sonrisa. Que se traerán esas dos.

**-Si ya lo sé Reí**-contesta en tono serio**- pero mejor no.**

**-Nada Serena. Ya nos pusimos todas de acuerdo. Aparte que te gane lo recuerdas-**dice mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Está bien. Entonces no quiero sirvientes**- volteando la cara para el otro lado. Se ve tan tierna

Pero como que no quiere a nadie, si ya solo quedamos Haruka y yo no eso sí que no. Me acerco a Haruka y le doy un codazo, lo miro y mueve levente la cabeza, el solo sonríe. No necesita más, sabe que necesito que intervenga.

**-Serena tu aceptaste las reglas, así que te aguantas-** Ella solo lo fulmina con la mirada.

**-Está bien, está bien**- voltea nuevamente a nosotros**- a mí me toco-**calla por unos segundos**-no es que yo lo escogiera, si no que perdí en ese estúpido juego**.

**-Ya sin tantos rodeos**-dice Reí**- ha Serena le toco de esclavo por un día, a Darién-** ella la mato con la mirada y yo solo voltea a verla. Tenía que fingir que no estaba de acuerdo.

**-Pues no estoy de acuerdo Reí-**dije fingiendo molestia, Haruka se me queda viendo y alcanzo a leer en sus labios la palabras "que te pasa idiota". Le giño un ojo.

**-¡Pues me importa un bledo! Ya eres mi esclavo ¡así que camina!-**me habla en tono fuerte.

**-Rei por lógica yo seré el tuyo, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que empiece a correr sangre**-le dice Haruka a Rei, ella solo asiente se le acerca y se van pero Haruka grita**-Serena cualquier cosa que te haga me gritas y vendré a ponerlo en su lugar- **que le pasa si yo estoy más en peligro que ella.

**SERENA**

Y aquí estaba yo parada, como idiota viendo directo a los ojos a mi idiota favorito. Me quede como hipnotizada, no me movía, no habla y casi juro que tampoco respiraba.

hasta que escuche que mi hermano Haruka hablo, pero solo le puse atención, cuando dijo que alguien se mataría y que si necesitaba a ayuda le hablara por teléfono algo así.

**-¡Entonces me dejaras de estar viendo cabeza de chorlito!-**el idiota rompe el momento con su cometario.

**-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!**-le grito, como me molesta que me llame así**- lo primero que harás como mi sirviente ¡es no llamarme así entendido!**- pero me las pagara y ahora que lo pienso bien no están malo que Reí me ganara a Haruka. Así me desquitare de todo lo que ha dicho y hecho. ¡Bueno aunque yo he sido más grosera y malvada con él!

**-Ok, pero solo por hoy que seré tu esclavo**- me mira con arrogancia-**ahora dígame mi ama que quiere que haga por usted-**hace una reverencia. Ups si supiera lo que quiero de él.

**-Por ahora ¡quiero que te callas!-**le contesto-**tengo que pensar que te pondré hacer**-pasaron unos minutos. ¡Ya lo tengo!**- ¡quiero!**- mientras me toco el mentón con mi dedo pulgar e índice-¡**que hagas un hoyo en la arena! –**pienso nuevamente. Su cara era de incredulidad-**que mida más o menos dos metros de largo y metro de ancho- **casi me soltaba a reir por su cara, pero me aguante.

**-¿Pero para que quieres un hoyo en la arena?-**me pregunta

**-¡Para que te metas y te quedes todo el día ahí!**-le grito-**y no volverte a ver el resto del día-**termine gritando todavía más fuerte.

Sé que tiene algo que me fascina, por esa razón lo quiero más lejos de mí. No quiero tener contacto con el de ningún tipo.

Él se queda callado. Creo que se puso triste tal vez no esperaba eso.

**-¿Serena porque me odias tanto? ¿Dime que te hecho?**-me mira con triteza. Yo solo agacho la mirada, si me quiere hacer sentir mal, casi lo logra-**si la que me ha hecho cosas y me ha ofendido ¡eres tú!-** termina. Y el casi se terminó, porque ahora si me sentí mal

Yo no sabía que decirle. Que le dijo, que me gusta, que me hace sentir cosas que nunca me imaginé. Ni con Taiki me sentí así, eso que juraba que él era el amor de mi vida.

**-Está bien Darien. Si quieres ser mi esclavo lo serás. Pero créeme que a lo largo del día desearas estar metido en ese hoyo-**le dijo seriamente.

**-Pues eso déjame decidirlo a mí. Aparte que prometiste que trataríamos de ser amigos**-me mira a los ojo. Yo solo desvió la mirada para otro lugar.

**- ¡vamos a caminar un rato!**-le digo**-tengo mucho en que pensar.**

**-Como tu ordenes**-comienzo a caminar, el a un lado mío

**-¡Pero tú te vas a ir detrás de mí!-** el me mira, pero no dice nada se detiene espera a que yo de unos cuantos pasos delante del y empieza seguirme.

Pero creo que eso no fue muy buena idea ya que sentía su mirada penetrándome la piel. Creo que eso en lugar de ser un sacrificio, es un placer para él.

**-¡Darien ven aquí!**-le ordeno

**-No Serena yo aquí voy bien**-contesta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¡Que vengas te digo! me tienes que obedecer**-le grito.

El nuevamente no dice nada, comienza a caminar otra vez a mi lado se ve tan guapo. Con eso torso marcado que hay dios. Sacudo la cabeza para despegar esos pensamientos.

**-¡Ama le gusta lo que ve!-**me pregunta en tono picaron. Que si me gusta me fascina. Pero comienzo a reír

**-¡Hay por dios! ni que fueras el hombre más guapo del mundo-**él sonríe con arrogancia**-pues déjame decirte, que he conocido hombres más guapos que tu-**le toco el pecho con mi dedo.

Tal vez si he visto hombres guapos, pero ninguno como él y menos que me ponga tan nerviosa con tan solo una mirada.

Ya no dijimos nada ninguno de los dos seguimos caminando.

Me sentía también con él a mi lado es una sensación, que si en esta momento el mundo se fuera a terminar, moriría feliz por solo tenerlo a mi lado. Como si con él no me fuera a pasar nada malo.

Pero mi mente empezó a vagar en la plática que tuve hace un rato con Taiki.

El que fue una persona tan importante en mi vida, con el que creí que compartiría. Por eso le di todo de mí; mi amor, mi vida y mi cuerpo. Pero la vida me jugo mal. Bueno nos jugó mal a los dos, pareciera como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para que no estuviéramos juntos.

Sonreí al recordar cuando lo conocí.

"**flash back" **

**-¡Serena pensamos que no llegarías!**-me dice Karmesite. Una chica de pelo azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos color azul y piel blanca

**-Si lo que pasa, es que mi madre no se iba a dormir-**conteste con un gesto de enojo

**-Bueno ya no discutan, lo importante es que estas aquí así que vámonos**-habla Telu para cortar la discusión. Ella era de pelo verde peinado en una trenza que le llega también hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca.

**-Si tienes razón**-dice karmesite

-** ¡vamos!**. Dijimos en coro Telu y yo.

Al poco rato llegamos a la casa de un amigo de Telu, eran todos chicos de la preparatoria. Era una fiesta muy ambientada.

Seguimos caminando dentro de la casa para encontrar a un amigo de Telu que le gustaba. Pero ya teníamos rato buscándolo. No lo encontramos, yo ya estaba fastidiada y tenía sed.

**-Saben chicas tengo algo de sed, mejor yo las esperare en la mesa de bebidas**-les dije en un grito ya que la música estaba a todo lo quedaba.

**-Si ve, ahorita te vemos ahí**-contesta Karmesite

Comencé a caminar buscando con la mirada donde estaban las bebidas, después de un minuto alcance a ver una mesa con varias bebidas. Así que me acerco. Cuando iba a tomar un vaso. Una mano me toma de la muñeca.

**-Hola hermosa ¿por qué tan solita?**-volteo a ver de quien era esa voz. Era de un chico gordo, cabello café y piel morena.

**-¡Que te importa!**-le dijo molesta por la forma en que me tomo la mano-¡**suéltame!-** le grito.

**-¡No!**- me gira para quedar de frente a el**- ¡yo te enseñare a contestar de buena manera! **–me aprieta mas la muñeca.

**-¡Suéltame te dijo!**-le grito otra vez, pero me ignora.

Me acerca a él, me toma fuertemente de la cintura. Siento su aliento cerca de mi cara, olía a alcohol y si no me equivocaba también había consumido alguna droga**- ¡suéltame!**- le ordeno, pero obtengo el mismo resultado, forcejeando. Me acerca más a él cuándo, está a punto de besarme se escuchó una voz.

**-¡No escuchaste, a la señorita suéltala! No es de hombre, obligar a una mujer a estar contigo-**dice. El chico me suelta y mira al que en ese momento agradecí que apareciera. Me salvo de este borracho.

**-¡Metete en tus asuntos!** –le grita molesto, mientras lo fulmina con la mirada

**-Es asunto mío, cuando están molestando a una mujer y más obligándola a estar contigo a la fuerza**-le contesta todavía con voz tranquila.

El chico me suelta, se acerca a él para darle un golpe, pero él lo esquiva. Por el estado en el que se encontraba se fue directo a un poste que avía a un lado de la mesa, se golpeó tan fuerte que se quedó noqueado.

Yo estaba tan asustada, pensando que se había muerto. Pero el chico que me ayudo se acercó a él y le toco el pulso.

**-Está bien, solo se desmayó por el golpe, pero estoy seguro que estaba tan borracho que por eso ya no se pudo parar**- cuando dijo eso sentí un alivio enorme.

Lo último que necesitaba era que mi familia se enterara que me escapo de casa por las noches, para venir a fiestas.

**-¿Estas bien?** –pregunta el chico que me ayudo, yo no le había visto bien, así que lo miro a la cara para contestarle.

Pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando lo vi. Era tan guapo y sus ojos color violeta me mataron. Me enamore de el en el instante.

-¿**estás bien?**- me vuelve a preguntar con preocupación, porque no le conteste. Yo muevo un poco la cabeza.

**-Si gracias-**no puedo dejar de verlo, creo que a él también le paso lo mismo porque me corresponde en la miradas-**estoy bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme**-termino de decirle bajando un poco la mirada, creo que estaba más roja que un tomate.

**-Qué bueno**-dice con una sonrisa-** ¿se puede saber qué hace una señorita tan hermosa en una fiesta como esta?**-me pregunta

**-No**-le dijo tontamente**-no estoy sola, vengo con unas amigas, pero andan buscando a un amigo y a mí me dio algo de sed. Vine por algo de tomar**-termino de decirle

**-Y fue cuando llego ese chico a molestarte-**termino de decir

**-Sí, exacto**-lo miro a la cara, era muy guapo

**-Entonces si no te molesta te podría hacer compañía mientras aparecen tus amigas**-me dice con una sonrisa que me trasmitió mucha confianza-**no me gustaría que alguien más te moleste**

**-Está bien** –le correspondo a su sonrisa.

**-Vamos a la terraza, para que tomes un poco de aire y te tranquilices** –me ofrece en tono dulce

**-Me parece muy buena idea-**le contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

Me toma del hombro con delicadeza y me dirige a donde se encontraba la terraza. Llegamos y nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, hasta que decido romper el silencio.

**-¿Tú eres amigo del que organizo la fiesta?**-le pregunto. El voltea a verme y me sonríe con ternura.

**-No, la verdad es que no yo solo vine con unos compañeros al igual que tú. Si conozco al chico que organizó la fiesta, pero no somos muy amigos que digamos solo nos saludamos**- termina de contestar.

**-Ya veo**-los dos llegamos, por las mismas circunstancias nos habían invitado unos amigos.

**- ¿A todo esto cómo te llamas hermosa?-**me pregunta

**-Me llamo Serena Tsu….-**pero me callo pensándolo bien no le diré mis apellidos.

**-¡Qué lindo nombre! **–dice y repite mi nombre-**Serena muy lindo. Es perfecto para una hermosa chica como tú**-me alabo

**-Gracias** –contesto, algo apenada –** ¿puedo saber el tuyo?**-pregunto

**-Yo me llamo Taiki**-me extiende la mano –**mucho gusto Serena**-gesto que correspondo.

**-Igualmente-**le sonrió-** nuevamente muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese chico. Estaba tan borracho, creo que hasta drogado.**

-**Si lo sé. Por eso me acerque ayudarte**-me mira con ternura-**desde que te vi que te acercaste a la mesa y empezó a molestarte. No se veía que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos-**termina

**-¡Qué te parece si hablamos de otra cosas más agradables!**-me dice mirándome a los ojos.

**-Me parece bien** –le contesto, ya no hay que hablar de cosas desagradables.

**-¿dime Serena cuántos años tienes?** –pregunta

**-Pues**-me da un poco de pena decirle**-15-**digo tan quedo que apenas y se escuchó. El ríe

-**Yo tengo 17-** creo que lo dijo para darme confianza y lo logro porque después de eso seguimos platicando de muchas cosas, que nos gusta, cuales eran nuestros gustos y todo eso sin importancia pero que para nosotros fueron muy importantes. Pasamos un rato muy agradable.

Se escucha una voz a mis espaldas.

**-¡Serena donde rayos te metes! Llevamos un rato buscándote**-me reclama Telu.

**-Perdón, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta del tiempo**-le dijo con algo de pena

**-Si ya veo cual es la razón**-mirando a Taiki de pies a cabeza-**hola me llamo Telu mucho gusto**-se presenta

**-Mucho gusto soy Taiki**-corresponde a la presentación

**- ¡Serena tenemos que irnos ya viste la hora que es!-**señalándose su reloj yo miro el mío

**-¡Rayos es tardísimo! Si mi madre se dio cuenta que me escape me matara-**contesto con angustia.

**-Si lo sé por eso te andaba buscando. Te dejo para que despidas te espero en la salida-** se va

**-¡Serena!** –Me habla-**me en cantaría volver a verte.**

**-Pues –**lo pienso por unos minutos-**está bien tu dime cuando nos vemos**

**-¡Te parece mañana a las 2 de la tarde en el parque número 10!-** me contesta con una sonrisa.

**-Me parece excelente, ese parque me encanta. Te veré ahí-** le dijo**- me tengo que ir-** pero me acerco a él para despedirme, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero el movió el rostro y le di un leve beso en los labio.

No dijimos nada solo nos quedamos viendo por unos segundo .hasta que el me habla.

**-Gracias por esta noche tan especial-**me dice

**-No. Al contrario gracias a ti por todo**-sonrió-**bueno me voy porque si no Telu me vendrá a buscar nuevamente, adiós**-me doy la vuelta, comienzo a caminar entre todos los chicos que están en la fiesta.

Llegue a mi casa sin ninguna novedad. Subí el balcón, empuje la puerta que siempre se queda abierta y entre me fui directo al baño me lave la cara, puse mi piyama y me acosté a dormir hoy soñaría con unos ojos hermosos.

Pero lo que más nerviosa me hacía sentir era que mañana lo vería.

**Fin" flash back "**

Estaba tan metida en mi pensamiento y recuerdos.

**-¡Serena me escuchaste!**-me pregunta Darien

**-Perdón que me decías** –conteste como tonta

**-Que si no te quieres ir a la casa, para tomar algo-**me contesta

**-Ha, no la verdad que quiero seguir caminado, pero si tú quieres puedes irte**-le digo

**-No –**me contesta al instante- **como crees que te voy a dejar sola**-me dice. ¡Que se preocupa por mí!**- ¡Haruka me haría regresar por ti!- **o sentí un poco de desilusionada cuando dijo eso. Por un momento pensé que se preocupaba por mí.

**-Por eso no te preocupes, Haruka no te hará nada y si te soy sincera prefiero estar sola**-termino de hablar

**-No te dejare sola, mejor que te parece si vamos a meternos al mar-**sin esperar mi respuesta me toma de la mano, comienza a correr directo al mar.

Cuando siento su contacto una descarga que recorre desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies. Esa sensaciones son las que me no gustan, Taiki no me hiso sentir esto nunca.

Me toma en brazos, si con solo su mano me siento así con el contacto de su pecho duro en mis cuerpo estaba que me moría.

Lo miro dicto a los ojo. El corresponde nuestras miradas cada vez nos hacían acercar más nuestros rostros, sentir nuestros alientos cerca era único. Me moría por volver a probar esos labios. Cuando pensé que me besaría, el idiota me arrojo al agua.

El agua estaba helada. La temperatura que subió, bajo al instante. Salí del agua molesta tan molesta. Pero no fue porque me arrogo al agua. Fue por que el idiota no me beso.

-¡**Idiota se puede saber por qué me arrogaste al agua!-**le grito hecha una furia.

**-Tranquila Serena, solo fue para refrescarte –**comenzó a reír. El tonto me contagio la risa y comenzó a reír con el- **sabe eres muy hermosa, pero cuando ríes, así te vez más hermosa todavía-**ese comentario me hiso callar.

**-Tú también eres guapo, solo que lo idiota, no permite que se aprecie-**ahora el turno de callar fue el de él, me mira a los ojos.

**-Me encanta nadar** –dice con una sonrisa**-siento como si el agua purificara mi cuerpo y borrara toda mis preocupaciones y problemas**-eso lo dice mirando el mar, que se refleja en sus lindos ojos.

-¡**En serio! y por qué no vas a nadar un momento-**le dijo con una sonrisa, el me mira

**-¡No puedo estoy en horas de trabajo! tengo que atender a mi ama-**contesta con burla

**-Pues tu ama ¡te ordena que vayas a nadar en este momento!-**le contesto en tono serio

**-Bueno ya que insistes ire-**comienza a caminar- ¡**pero promete que me esperaras!**-me pide con un tierno puchero en su sus labios.

**-Si te lo prometo, yo te esperare-**el solo asiente y me sonríe.

Comienza a caminar nuevamente, metiéndose cada vez más al mar. Se pierde de entre las olas.

Después de unos minutos. Escucho que me grita

**-¡Serena deberías de venir el agua está muy rica!-**me invita a ir con el

**-No la verdad que yo paso. No me agrada el sabor del mar **– le contesto con una mueca en el rostro.

**-Pero si no vas a tomar agua ¡solo vamos a nadar!**-se burla.

**-Eso ya lo sé tonto, pero el tragar agua es inevitable y si a eso le agregas que los ojos me arden- **muevo la cabeza para los lados**- no mejor te espero aquí**

**-Bien cómo quieres-** el sigue nadando por unos minutos más.

Mientras yo me voy a sentar en la arena viendo, como el mar juega con las olas. La verdad que es un paisaje muy hermoso. Me transmite nostalgia, tranquilad y paz.

Darien se comienza acercar a la orilla, veo cómo sale del agua, como poco a poco su cuerpo va saliendo del agua. Dios ese paisaje todavía era más hermoso, solo que con este lo último que sentía era paz y tranquilad. El agua le escurría por todo su pecho bien formado, su piel brillaba con el agua y los rayos del sol. Era una visión mágica. Me quede como tonta otra vez para no variar.

**-¡Serena!**-me habla, ya cuando estaba a un frente a mí-¿**otra vez estas en la luna?**-me pregunta**- ¿se pude saber que tanto piensas?**

Obvio que no le iba a decir que me quede viendo ese cuerpo de infarto que tiene. Que el parecía el mismo Poseidón saliendo del mar.

**-Nada, solo me quede pensando**-¿porque estas tan bueno?- **en lo hermoso que se ve el paisaje-**volví mi vista al mar-¡**anda ven siéntate conmigo!** –le ordeno, el me mira por última vez y sonríe.

**-Está bien como ordene mi ama**-me contesta, toma asiento a un lado mío.

Paso un rato. Se sentía también estar a su lado. Eran sensaciones de paz y tranquilad. Por mi me quedaría toda la vida así pero es imposible.

**-¡Serena!**- me habla. Volteo a verlo

**-¡Si dime!**-le contesto

**-Sabes**-el volteo un poco su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos**-tengo algo que decirte**-me dice yo solo asiento como tonta**-es que** –se va acercando poco a poco a mí-**tu **–cada vez siento su aliento más cerca**-me**- pero no termino de decirlo. Porque sus labios llegaron antes a los míos.

El beso comenzó despacio saboreando nuestros labios, definitivamente eran los labios más delicioso que he probado. No me gustaba lo salado, pero en sus labios era todo un placer probarla. Poco a poco empezó a meter su lengua en mi boca, abriéndose paso en mi interior, lo cual correspondí sin dudar. Ese beso que empezó tan tierno se fue tornado cada vez más apasionado y excitante.

Creo que el sentir el aire golpeando nuestros cuerpos era lo que nos provoca y encita a seguir con ese delicioso beso.

Hasta que una chispa de cordura llego a mí. Me aleje de el de golpe.

**-¡Qué haces!**-le pregunto cómo tonta. Últimamente me pasa eso muy seguido y más con el cerca de mí**-¡por qué me besas!**- le grito- ¡**esto no está bien!**- me pongo de pie.

**-¡Serena!**-pero no lo deje hablar, porque me eche a correr como loca en dirección a la casa.

Mientras corría. Pensaba en que no podía volver a permitir enamorarme, el volver a sufrir por amor. Esos sentimientos los enterré cuando subí a ese avión, que me llevaría directo a mi nueva vida.

Pero que no puedo evitar el sentir esto que siento por Darien…

¡Maldita sea porque tenía que volver a Tokio!….

**CONTINUARA…**

**Mis preciosas amigas les dejo un nuevo cap. antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, tenía pensado actualizarla la semana pasada pero me fui por algunos días y ya no tuve chance de actualizar pero aquí esta… **

¿Qué les pareció el cap.? espero que les haya gustado. No se ustedes pero yo también quiero un esclavo como mi precioso Darién, y el beso entre esos dos fue tan romántico aaaaaaaaaaaa (suspiros)…

Nuevamente gracias de todo corazón a mis niñas hermosas por su apoyo y comentarios me animan a continuar yesqui2000, Barbielove, Conyta Moonlight, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba y matildechiba. Las adoro…Gracias también a todas esas bellas personitas que se pasan a leer…

Y para no varias una disculpa por las faltas de horrografia….

Bien nos leemos en el próximo.


	13. Celoso (a) ¡yo!

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA HISTORIA ES CREACION DE MI LOCA CABEZA**…

**CAPITULO… 13**

**DARIEN**

Salí corriendo detrás de Serena claro después de quedarme como estúpido por el beso que nos dimos ahora más que nunca estoy seguro que no le soy indiferente. Y no permitiré que se me escape esta vez.

Al poco rato le doy alcance, antes que llegara a la entrada de la casa. Que a estas horas ya se veía llena de personas, todos ellos estudiantes.

**-¡Serena!** –Le hablo**-¡por favor espera!-**le pido en tono de súplica. Pero ella está decidida a no hacerme caso.

**-Serena** –le hablo nuevamente

Por fin se detiene y me mira

**-¿Qué quieres Darien?**-me pregunta, en tono molesto

**-No te puedes ir así. ¡Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso!-**le pido. Y era cierto esta vez no permitiría que se fuera así

**-No hay nada que hablar**-me aseguro y miro a los ojos

**-Si claro que sí, el beso que **–pero ella me corta

**-Ese beso**-dibuja una sonrisa de burla en sus cara-**no es más que eso. Un estúpido beso y ya**- sentí como si me volviera a dar una patada en el estómago. Eso hubiera sido preferible, a sentir que el corazón se partía en dos. "Fue solo un estúpido beso", sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza

**-Pero yo sentí**-pero otra vez me vuelve a callar, maldita manía que tiene de interrumpir.

**-Pues ese es tu problema ¡yo no sentí nada de nada!**-pero estoy seguro que eso no es cierto yo sentía algo más. Por eso estoy aquí rogándole como estúpido. Pero ese fue un golpe bajo muy bajo, la suelto

**-Está bien Serena ya no te molestare más con eso-**le dijo en tono derrotado.

**-Eso me parece excelente. Sabes te quito tu castigo. ¡No te quiero cerca de mi Darien! **–me exige y se da la vuelta.

**-Está bien, si eso quiere, eso tendrá ya no la molestare más-** le grite ya también molesto por sus palabras

**-Bueno solo por hoy**- me contestó a mí mismo. Donde rayos quedo mi dignidad. Por qué esa chiquilla caprichosa jugaba así conmigo.

Camino en la misma dirección que ella, será mejor que busque a mis amigos no quiero estar solo en estos momentos.

Entro a la casa y veo que mi hermano Zafiro está muy entretenido platicando con Reika, siempre he tenido la sospecha que esos dos se acerco a ellos

**-Que hay hermano ¿por qué traes esa cara?-**me pregunta Zafiro. Yo solo suspiro con cansancio.

**-Serena hermano. ¡Me saca de quicio!-l**e contesto en tono cansado.

**-¿Darien te gusta Serena? **–me pregunta Reika. Yo solo asiento**-¡no lo puedo creer!-**me mira

**-Sí, aunque no lo creas a mi hermano le gusta mucho.**-le contesta Zafiro**-¿pero dime Darien que fue lo que paso?**

**-Nos besamos**-le digo con desanimo

**-Pero es muy bueno hermano**-me felicita Zafiro

**-Pues ni tanto** –le contesto con tristeza-**ahora no me quiere cerca de ella. ¡Me mando al diablo**!-me paso la mano por el rostro, en señal de frustración. Esa niña está loca y lo peor que me está volviendo loco a mí también.

-**Tal vez tenga miedo-**dice Reika pensativa

**-¡Miedo!-**la veo a la cara**-¿porque miedo?-**pregunto, yo no sería capaz de dañarla nunca

**-Sí. Te has preguntado en algún momento que tal vez tenga miedo de amar**-termina y se encoge de hombros. Y era cierto eso nunca lo he cuestionado el porqué de su comportamiento.

**-¡Darien!-**la voz de Mina resonó en toda la fiesta. Volteo a verla

**-¿Que paso Mina?-**pregunto. Ella se hecha a mis brazos y me aprieta tanto que casi no me permite respirar.

**-Ese estúpido de Yaten, no me quiere obedecer-**se queja conmigo

**-Mina es que la verdad eres muy mala con el **–le reprocho

**-¡Yo!-**se señala-**no soy mala con él, él es una maldito conmigo toda la vida se la pasa molestándome. Es un estúpido amargado-s**e queja más

**-Ya tranquila amiga.** **Sé que tienes razón en eso. Ahorita voy hablar con él y veras como te empezará a obedecer**-Mina dibujo una sonrisa torcida-¡**pero no te pases!**-mi cometario final, no causo ningún efecto el ella

**-O Darien, sabes que te amo. Eres el mejor de todos**-me vuelve abrazar con la misma intensidad que al principio. Yo correspondo y toco su cabeza.

**-Ya sabes que te quiero como una hermana. Siempre te voy a proteger-** la sigo abrazando. Miro alrededor, me encuentro con la mirada azul celeste de mi ángel, la cual reflejaba enojo. Como si estuviera, ¡no ella no! no puede sentir eso por mí, de hecho he empezado a pensar que me odia.

Cuando se da cuenta que la estoy viendo voltea la cara para otro lado. Sonrió tal vez si este un poco celosa

Todavía seguíamos Mina y yo abrazados, ella me susurra en el oído.

**-¿Cómo vas con Serena?-**me pregunta.

**-Mal Mina muy mal-**contesto con tristeza

**-¿Que paso?-**se despega un poco de mí, para mirarme a los ojos.

**-Pues**-le comenzó a contar todo lo que paso. Ella solo me analizaba y se quedaba pensando por unos minutos.

**-Sabes amigo, creo que tú- **me señala**-le gustas a Serena y mucho**-me sonríe. Ella voltea a ver a Serena disimuladamente**-¡creo que esta celosa!**-ríe

**-No digas tontería Mina –**le reclamo. Todavía estamos abrazados

**-Qué te parece, si la ponemos aprueba el resto de la tarde-**me mira a los ojos

**-¿Cómo?-**pregunto

**-Pues me estaré contigo, te abrazare, daré un beso de vez en cuando, para ver que reacción tiene-**me mira esperando la respuesta. Suspiro no podía perder más de lo que ya había perdido.

**-Está bien. Si tú crees que eso sirva de algo-**digo desanimado. No creo que mi ángel sienta nada por mí y eso me hace sentir triste.

No sé en qué momento me enamore de ella. Si por que ahora si lo puedo saber estoy perdidamente enamorado de Serena Tsukino. La cual no me corresponde ni un poco.

**-Claro que servirá ya lo veras**-sonríe con malicia.

Mina tubo un nuevo entretenimiento ¡yo!, se olvidó totalmente de Yaten. Mi amiga se la paso el resto de la tarde abrazándome y mimándome, frente a Serena, la cual solo volteaba la cara y trataba de ignorarnos. Pero sus las miradas que de vez en cuando desviaba a nosotros, Mina las aprovechaba.

Haruka y Michiru tuvieron un momento para estar completamente solos. Mi amigo no cabía de la felicidad, el logro lo que yo no pude. Ya era novio de Michiru.

Taiki en momentos dejaba a Amy sola, para ir a buscar a Serena, cada que se acercaba estaban riendo y tocaba de vez en cuando su pecho. Si Mina pensaba que le daríamos celos estaba equivocada ¡aquí el único celoso era yo!

Molly y Neflyte hicieron muy buena química, creo que esos dos se flecharon irremediablemente, espero que a mi amigo le vaya muy bien.

Otro que nos sorprendieron durante la tarde fueron Rei y Nicolás, que estaban muy acaramelados. ¡Esos son los efectos que provoca el alcohol!

Cosa que Haruka sin pensar aprovecho por obvias razones. Se pudo deshacer de Rei y el castigo

La fiesta terminaba ya todos estábamos despidiendo

**-Darien hermano** –Haruka me toca el hombro-siento mucho lo que paso con Serena- para esa hora le tuve que contar todo, lo que había pasado.

**-No hay problema. Tu hermana me va a costar más de lo que pensé**- voltea a ver adonde estaba ella despidiéndose de Taiki, para no variar.

**-¡No te desanimes! Pero yo te agradezco tu ayuda con Michiru ahora ella ya es mi novia-**pinta una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Eso me da mucho gusto**-lo felicito**-al menos tu pudiste salir triunfante en este plan**

**-Darien yo conozco a mi hermana-**ahora era el quien volteo a verla-**es raro, que te quiera mantener lejos-**piensa por unos segundos**-casi podría asegurar que si le gustas**-ahora su mirada estaba en mi

**-ja já –**digo en tono de burla-**eso no es posible**

**-Es que la manera en la que te mira** –calla- **mejor no abro mi boca, dejare que el paso de los días me dé la razón**

**-Pero eso si te aseguro amigo, no me voy a dar por vencido, tengo que lograr ganarme el corazón** **de tu hermana**-le asegure a mi amigo

**-Eso. Así se habla. Solo espero saber esta misma noche que fue lo que paso en tres Serena y Taiki-**yo esperaba que me contara que fue lo que paso.

**-Pues suerte amigo**-Nos despedimos.

Serena no me volteo ni a ver. Así que solo camine a mi auto. Mi hermoso camaro que precisamente hoy por la mañana me lo habían entregado, estaba como nuevo. Zafiro iba conmigo y estaba tarareando una canción.

**-¿Se puede saber por qué tan feliz?-**le pregunto y miro de reojo

**-Es que hoy logre, algo que hace días tenía ganas de hacer**-me contesta con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios

**-¿Y qué fue lo que lograste?-**pregunto ahora más curioso que antes.

**-Pues me acosté con Reika-**dice como sin nada. Yo frene el auto en seco, provocando que los dos nos sacudiéramos.

**-¡Que hiciste que!-**le pregunto esperando a ver escuchado mal.

**-Que me acosté con Reika-**se encoge de hombros. Si le creo, se perdieron, durante la fiesta por un buen rato.

**-¡Pero Zafiro! Reika es hermana de Neflyte-**le reprocho**-¡que paso con tus criticas así mí! por querer conquistar a Serena-**lo miro esperando su respuesta.

**-¡Mira Darien!-s**ube unas cuantas octavas la voz-**yo no la obligue a estar conmigo. Ella lo disfruto tanto como yo, así que no tienes nada que decirme-**me mira molesto

**-¿Te cuidaste?-**le pregunte, esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. El trago grueso

**-No. Pero, me vine afuera-**es un estúpido

**-¡Estas idiota o que! Eso no te garantiza nada Zafiro-**ahora el que subía la voz era yo

**-Ya he estado con otras chicas y no ha pasado nada Darien no seas dramático-** en serio mi hermano era un estúpido bien estúpido.

-**Pues espero que tengas la misma suerte con ella, porque aparte de todo estabas borracho y por obvias razones pierdes un poco la sensibilidad -**enciendo nuevamente el coche, y me pongo en camino.

**-No creo que pase nada Darien, tú tranquilo y yo nervioso-**bromeo, tratando de romper un poco el momento tenso en el que estábamos.

**-Espero que pienses lo mismo, si llega a pasar algo malo y más cuando Neflyte te pida alguna explicación**-Zafiro abrió la boca para defenderse, pero en ese mismo instante se calló, sin dejar salir una palabra, solo se limitó a ver enfrente.

Llegamos a casa por fin, el camino se me hiso larguísimo, ya me urge meterme en mi cama y olvidar que mi día no fue lo que esperaba. Solo espero tener energía mañana, ya que son domingos familiares al cien por ciento.

**SERENA**

Hay entre a mi cuarto echando chispas por esa Mina es una resbalosa y ofrecida. Durante toda la tarde se la paso restregándosele a Darien pues no que lo quería como un hermano es una mentirosa.

Haruka entro de repente en mi habitación

**-¡Que no sabes tocar!-**lo miro con enojo

**-Si** –contesta como sin nada**-¡pero tú y yo tenemos algo que hablar!-**me mira

**-Haruka no tengo ánimos de hablar-l**e contesto con fastidio

**-No señorita tú en este mismo momento, me dirás que fue lo que paso con Taiki-**me exijo, suspiro con resignación si algo teníamos los Tsukino era que éramos muy testarudos y obstinados.

**-Está bien, toma asiento**-le dijo mientras señalo mi cama. El obedece sin pensando, yo me acerco junto a él.

**-Bueno esto es lo que paso entre Taiki y yo-**comenzó a relatarle, como lo conocí en la fiesta.

**-Pero yo no tenía idea que andabas de novia con nadie**-dice pensativo

-**Y ni te esfuerces, en querer recordar Haruka. Yo no decía nada **–el solo asintió, yo continúe con mi historia.

-**Taiki y yo fuimos novios por más de cuatro meses. los cuales fueron maravillosos, nos entendíamos muy bien, tanto que cuando estaba a su lado, se me olvidaba hasta mi nombre-**sonrió como tonta solo de recordarlo-**nunca le dije mi apellidos, tampoco se me ocurrió preguntárselos a el-**suspiro

**-Pero si decidiste que te podías acostar con el-**me reprocha

**-Si porque yo estaba segura que él era el amor de vida. No me importaba saber más que su nombre y gustos-**contesto como sin nada,

-**Pero Serena, sé que eras una niña distraída ¡pero hasta ese extremo!-** era cierto en pleno siglo veintiuno**-¡es que dime! quien anda con alguien, si saber su nombre completo**-al final como que quiso reír un poco.

**-Pues que no es obvio ¡yo!-**me encogí de hombros. Que más podía decir ni cómo defenderme él tenía razón. Haruka tomo su posición de seriedad nuevamente.

**-¿Porque Taiki estuvo contigo y después se fue?**-pregunto y me miro otra vez directo a los ojos, como pensando o diciendo ¡no me mientas!

-Pues la noche que estuvimos juntos, cuando Taiki llego a su casa. Su padre lo estaba esperando para que fueran Alemania. Porque según él, una empresa de ellos tuvo problemas-trato de recordar que más me conto Taiki.

**-Pero eso que tiene de malo te pudo hablar por teléfono o un mail-** si tenía razón pero

**-Eso no fue posible Haruka** –le conteste

**-Por qué ¡no me digas que tampoco le diste tu núm. de cel! **–Ríe-**ya Serena eso sí sería el colmo-**sigue burlándose

**-Bueno como veo que tiene muchas ganas de reírte de mí ¡aquí mejor le dejamos quieres!-** se puso serio y me miro

**-No disculpa te escucho**-me pidió y se puso nuevamente es su papel de hermano

**-El día que llegue de estar con Taiki- **comencé con mi relato

"**FLASH BACK "**inicio

Iba trepando por el balcón. Como siempre, no me fallaba la puerta estaba abierta. Entro camino atientas por la falta de luz, me voy directo al baño para ponerme la piyama y tirarme a dormir.

Cuando salgo la luz ilumino toda mi habitación, casi me da un infarto, estaba mi madre sentada en el pequeño sillón, que está a un lado de la cama y papa parado a un lado de ella. Como puede ser posible que no los viera.

**-¿Te sorprendes hijita?-**me pregunto papa

**-Es…es...-**no podía hablar, por la impresión que me causo verlos aquí

**-Nosotros estábamos igual que tú, cuando entramos a darte las buenas noches –**dice mama con seriedad.

**-Sabes cuánto nos preocupamos al ver que no estabas-**me grito mi padre

**-perdón-**agache la mirada. ¡Que más podía decirles!

**-No Serena. Has burlado la confianza que teníamos en ti**-no soportaba ver la cara de desilusión en mi padre**-¡donde estabas!-**exigió saber

Que rayos le diré. ¡Que me fui con Taiki a un motel! Obvio que eso no lo podía decir.

**-Me fui a una fiesta**-no había de otra

**-A una fiesta**-mi padre frunció el ceño**-¿con quién?-**

**-Con Telu y Karmisite**-dios, espero que no se les ocurra llamar a sus padres

**-Esas niñas. Algo me decía que ellas tenían que ver con tu comportamiento**-dice mi madre pensativa

**-No mama. Ellas no me obligan hacer nada, yo lo hago porque quiero**-le grite

**-¡No le hables a si a tu madre!-** me exigió mi padre

**-Pero es que**-pero él no me dejo continuar

**-Nada** – callo**-¿desde cuándo te estas escapando Serena?-**yo no hablaba **– ¡te exijo que me lo digas o en este mismo momento! O hablo con los padres de tus amiguitas-**ellas terminarían metidas en problemas por mi culpa

**-Desde hace meses-**conteste por fin en un susurro

Mi padre cambiaba de mil colores creo que es por el enojo que le provocado en estos momentos

**-Eres una p…-**pero mi madre lo toca del brazo para tranquilizarlo

**-No Kenji, no le hables así**-le suplico.

**-Pero no te das cuenta, que esta niña que apenas tiene quince años, se escapa por las noches a fiesta. Solo dios sabe qué demonios haga en esos lugares-**sus palabras me dolieron en el alma.

Yo si me escapaba pero nunca había cometido nada malo o nada de que arrepentirme. Bueno solo hasta hoy pero eso fue porque lo amo.

**-No papa yo no hago nada malo-**le grite molesta.

Él se soltó de mi madre, levanto la mano, yo levante la cara con orgullo, cerré los ojos, esperando que llegara una bofetada que nunca llego.

**-¡Eres la deshonra de mi familia Serena! –**Mi padre bajo la mano-en este mismo instante me entregaras tu celular, computadora y todo medio con el cual tengas contacto con tus amiguitas-él no me podía hacer eso y manos ahora que Taiki y yo estamos más unidos que nunca

**-¡No lo hare**!-lo rete.

Mi padre abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por el desafío que le lance. Nunca me había atrevido a llevarle la contraria.

**-Eso está por verse señorita-**me mira –**tu no harás lo que te de tu gana, de eso me voy a encargar-** se acercó a mi mesa, comenzó a desconectar ni lap de donde estaba. Buscaba por toda la habitación cualquier cosa que me sirviera, para comunicarme con el mundo exterior.

Yo solo lo veía como tenía en sus manos todas mis cosas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, me sentía morir el no saber nada de Taiki, como lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

**-¡Te quedaras en cerrada por el resto de la semana mientras tu madre y yo decidimos que hacer contigo! ¡Vamos Serenity!**-le hablo a mi madre, la cual solo me miraba con mucha tristeza.

**-Serena hija esto lo hacemos, porque te amamos**-me dijo antes de comenzar a caminar

**-Pero yo no mama. Yo los odio con todo mi corazón**-no podía creer todo lo que les dije. Mi madre ya no dijo nada, solo agacho la mirada y salió con mi padre.

Yo como niña caprichosa y enamora, esa es la peor etapa de una adolecente, me tire en mi cama a llorar. Final mente el cansancio me venció, y me quede dormida profundamente.

**Fin** **"FLASH BACK"**

**-Y el resto ya lo conoces** –miro a mi hermano

**-Ahora entiendo, porque mama y papa, una mañana hablaron con nosotros y nos dijeron que no podíamos acercarnos a tu cuarto. Que estabas castigada y que no sabían cuánto tiempo lo estarías. Lo que no entiendo era, ¿porque tú no salías?**-me pregunto

**-Como querías que lo hiciera, si me encerraron bajo llave, como si fuera una delincuente-**si estaba escapándome a fiestas pero nunca hice nada malo ni siquiera tomaba**- Pero la verdad que ni me importaba yo estaba tan triste, porque no podía comunicarme con Taiki. Que no me importaba morir- **era cierto el no saber nada de le me estaba matando en vida

Haruka se acercó a mí y me abrazo

**-¿Porque no buscaste a Taiki cuando estuviste en el internado?-**me pregunto

**-Haruka sabes lo mala que era en aquel tiempo para los números. No me aprendí su núm. de memoria**- suspiro**- aparte que en el internado que me enviaron, no permitían nada de aparatos tecnológicos. Las únicas que podían tener una computadora eren las secretarias y maestros-**Haruka me abraza más fuerte

**-Si papa nos dijo que te irías a un internado, donde no tendrías ninguna comunicación. Pidió que nos despidiéramos de ti, porque no sabía cuándo volverías**-se alejó un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

**-Si a la semana de mi castigo, entro a mi cuarto solo para informarme que ya estaba todo arreglado para marcharme a Londres a un internado. Le dije que me importa un comino a donde me mandara, que cualquier lugar, era mejor que estar en esta maldita casa**-lo que decía lo estaba diciendo como si hubiera sido ayer, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que yo me convirtiera en esta Serena que soy ahora

**-Serena si papa lo dudaba por unos momentos, con eso lo animaste a continuar**-me reprocho Haruka

**-Si lo sé**-suspiro-**por eso decidí que mi comportamiento seria el peor de todos. Las mañas que tenía aquí no se me quitaron al contrario. Me escaba cada que podía y entonces empecé a tomar y a fumar de vez en cuando.**

**-Sí, y a tener sexo con cuanto hombre se te ponía enfrente**-me reclama Haruka, sabía que en algún momento sacaría eso

**-Eso que tiene de malo Haruka. Que acaso los hombres solo tienen derecho a meterse con cuanta mujer se les ponga enfrente-**lo mire con enojo

**-Pues**-lo calle, antes que soltara algún comentario machista

**-Pues nada. Pero para tu tranquilidad te voy a decir que no me metí con nadie más. Solo fue con Alan **–el abrió los ojos, creo que no esperaba escuchar que no era la puta que él pensaba.

**-¿Pero porque con él, que tenía compromiso?**-pregunto

**-Porque me gustó mucho así de simple**-mi tono de me vale todo se dejó escuchar.

**-¿No pensaste en las consecuencias que eso traería?-**si las pensé, por eso lo hacía me arriesgaba hacer cosas que son "prohibidas"

**-Por eso lo hice. Porque quería hacer sentir un poco a nuestros padres el dolor que ellos me causaron al alejarme de aquí-**estas últimas palabras salieron con mucho rencor.

**-Serena tu desilusionaste a mis padres traicionaste su confianza. Y en lugar de eso te revelaste contra ellos**-me reprocho

**-Tal vez tengas razón-**solté. Y era cierto

**-Claro que la tengo**- me grita-**tú no sabes cómo estaba mama después de que te fuiste, lloraba, le suplicaba a papa que te regresara con nosotros**- Haruka se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas. Sé cuánto ama a mama, odia verla llorar**- papa no estaba mejor ella, también estaba muy triste, por eso te cumplía hasta el más mínimo de tus caprichos-**era cierto, papa era más complaciente conmigo, desde que me mando al internado

**-Si lo sé. Se sentí a culpable**-mi mirada bajo al piso. Pero Haruka me tomo de los hombros

**-No si era culpabilidad. Pero era más amor que nada. Porque ellos quieren lo mejor para ti. No quieren que termines como una alcohólica o drogadicta-l**o miro-**todos queremos lo mejor para ti Serena**

-**Lo se hermano, ahora ya lo entiendo todo. Por esa razón estoy tratando de cambiar-**lo miro-**perdóname Haruka-**lo abrazo. los dos comenzamos a llorar

Después de un rato que estuvimos en silencio solo escuchando nuestros corazones latiendo con fuerza, por las emociones provocadas del momento, por fin pudimos articular palabras.

**-Serena, creo que Taiki no están culpable como pensabas verdad-**me acaricia un mecho de cabello que se escapó.

**-Sí. Mañana tenemos una cita**-el me mira con picardía**-¡ha tonto**!-golpeo su brazo-**no es por lo que tú piensas, es para aclarar las cosas con él. Y por fin poder estar tranquila-**sonrió

**-Pues tenía pensado romperle la cara. Pero con todo lo que acabamos de hablar, me doy cuenta, que los dos son unos idiotas**-comenzó a reír

**-Oye-** ahora golpeo el otro brazo-**eso no es gracioso**-le reclamo-**estábamos tan enamorados que lo único que pensábamos era en vivir el momento. Aparte que tenía miedo que se diera cuenta que era una Tsukino**-esto último ya lo dije en tono serio

**-¿Y eso porque? –**Haruka arrugo el seño

**-Pues porque somos una de las familias más ricas de Tokio. Y la familia de él, era rica pero no tanto como la nuestra**- en aquel tiempo Taiki me conto que su padre estaba trabajando mucho para ser una de la familias más importantes.

**-Pero ahora no hermana. Ellos son millonarios, tanto que tienen dinero para que 10 generaciones de los Kou puedan sobrevivir como reyes**

**-Eso no me importa. Lo que me interesa en estos momento, es tratar de ser la Serena de antes o por lo menos mejorar mi conducta-**lo miro, sé que el vio la sinceridad con la cual habla, porque él sonrió

**-Sé que lo harás Serena**-si esta vez ya no los defraudare-**como ya te vez más tranquila, me voy te dejo descansar**-me dio un beso en la mejilla

**-Si la verdad que el día ha estado lleno de emociones**-el me mira nuevamente**-¿Qué?** –pregunto

**-¿Porque dices eso?-**me interroga

**-Hay pues porque va hacer, hoy me rencontré con Taiki**-le contesto como sin nada

**-¡Solo eso!-** entrecierra los ojos

**-Si solo eso-**le afirmo para que le quede claro.

**-No será que cierto pelinegro tiene algo que ver**- pero me hago la desentendida

**-No sé de qué me hablas –**volteo la cara

-**No te hagas Serena, si vi como querías matar a Mina-**este es un metiche

**- No es cierto. Yo la veía normal como a todos-**dije para tratar de defenderme. Tanto se me notaba

**-Si eso no lo niego. Pero si tus ojos fueran pistolas ya estaríamos velando a la pobre de Mina**-comienza a reír

**-¡Ya cállate, mejor lárgate de mi cuarto!-**le ordene

**-Si está bien, ya me voy antes que termine asiendo compañía a Mina en el velatorio-**comenzó a reír, camino a salida-**Serena te quiero**-me manda un beso, cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta

**-¡Ya lárgate!-**le aviento una almohada

Si mi hermano tiene razón quería matar y rematar a Mina por estar de encimada con mi Darien. ¡Hay serena! este mal ¡muy mal! Darien solo se quiere divertir contigo. Pero eso no lo permitiré

**DARIEN**

Ya llevaba como la vuelta mil en mi cama, por más que quería dejar de pensar en ella no podía. Porque me tenía que enamorar de ella. que no me corresponde en lo más mínimo. Me confunde su actitud. Pareciera que en momentos le gusta estar conmigo, y en otro que me odio tanto, que si por ella fuera me enviaría a Madagascar, y sin boleto de regreso.

Haruka me dijo que no me desanimara y tiene razón. No lo hare, luchare por ella y si no lo lograra por lo menos me quedare con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado. Rayos eso suena como si fuera un juego. Pero si es un juego, el juego de mi vida donde mi premio seria Serena, la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado.

Mañana será un nuevo día, iré a su casa y le daré una sorpresa. Yo iré a visitarla. Seguiré con mi plan de conquista, no me dejare vencer. Con esa idea en mi mente por fin pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con los ánimos renovados y la pila bien recargada, por si hoy sufría otro rechazo de mi ángel.

Salgo de mi cuarto ya listo para salir, solo espero que papa me permita ausentarme por unas cuantas horas.

Llego a la sala, la familia ya estaba toda reunida, carraspeo para llamar su atención, la cual consigo rápidamente

**-Darien que guapo te vez-**me alaga Amy

**-Gracias hermanita**-se lo agradezco. Espero que a Serena también le guste

**-¿Pero por que estas vestido así?-**me pregunta Seiya-**que acaso vas a ver la película con nosotros así de arreglado**-yo solo niego

**-No. Lo que paso es que quería pedirte permiso papa para salir, por unas cuantas horas**-miro a mi padre, y suplico con la mirada.

**-Si hijo está bien, ve adonde tengas que ir-**yo solo sonreí como niño pequeño

**-Gracias papa estaré de vuelta en unas cuantas horas-l**e asegure

**-Si hijo, no te preocupes anda con cuidado**-me contesta mi padre

Me despedí de todos y Salí casi corriendo. Cuando estaba por arrancar el coche tenía a mis hermanos tocando el vidrio. ¡Ahora que quieren! lo bajo

**-¿Ahora qué? –**les pregunto

**-Nada hermanito**-me dice Seiya con una sonrisa pintada en su cara

**-Entonces no me quiten el tiempo-**iba a subir nuevamente el vidrio

**-¡Espera Darien!** –Zafiro pone su mano para que no termine se cerrar**-¡puedes abrir un poco más!-**suspire con cansancio, pero hice lo que me pidió, los volteo a ver, esperando para saber que querían mis dos latosos hermanos

**-¿Iras con Serena? **–pregunta Seiya, solo asentí

**-Bien entonces no puedes dejar esto-**Zafiro levanta una almohada. Yo solo lo veo no entiendo para qué diablos quiero una almohada. Un momento

**-No Zafiro, todavía no llegó a eso con Serena** –sonrió de medio lado

**-No si yo no te estoy dando la almohada para eso. Es para que te protejas de los rodillazos**-los dos comenzaron a reír como locos

**-¡Son unos estúpidos!-l**es grito molesto

**-Ya hermano tranquilo, solo fue una pequeña broma-**me dice Seiya todavía riendo

**-Pues sus bromitas me caen muy mal**-les reclamo

**-Ya mejor vete, antes que te conviertas en hulk**-dice Zafiro

**-No hermano espera falta lo más importante-**Seiya lo miro**-¡toma!** –Me da un casco-**es de los mejores, resistente a masetazos-** nuevamente comienzan a reír

**-Son unos estúpidos, los odios- **arranco el coche sin importarme nada. Solo escuchó un grito

**-Espera Darien, se te olvido la protección**-más risas las cuales se desaparecieron con el avanzar del coche

**-Estúpidos que son esos dos. Pero les demostrare que Serena será mi novia**- me dije para mí mismo

Después de unos minutos llego a casa de los Tsukino, bajo del coche y toco el timbre, esperando que abrieran la puerta rápido.

La que abrió la puerta fue la nana Ikuko, me abrazos con mucha alegría

**-Darien cariño ¿cómo estás?-**me pregunta

**-Bien nana muy bien-**contesto con alegría

**-Y que te trae por aquí**-creo que se le hiso raro, ya que ella sabe que los domingos son exclusivos para la familia.

**-Bueno vengo a visitar a mi amigo-**le contesto

**-Ha pues deja voy a buscarlo a su cuarto. Pero pasa y toma asiento, ya sabes que estás en tu casa-**me ofrece en tono dulce

**-Gracias nana**-termino de pasar a la sala-**oye nana**- ella solo me mira**-¿y Serena?-**pregunto tan rápido como pude. Ikuko solo me miro y sonrió

**-Pues mi niña salió-**me contesto

**-¡Como que salió! ¿Que no está castigada?-**la miro con un poco de enojo, esperando su respuesta

**-Pues sí pero sus padres le dieron permiso de salir, solo por esta vez-**me dice y se encoge de hombros

**-¿Adonde?**-parezco policía ¡si lo sé! Qué pena con la nana Ikuko.

**-Pues no sé exactamente a donde, pero si se con quién**-me mira.

**-¿Con quién?-**no pude evitar que esa preguntar, saliera como bala

**-Con Taiki**-maldita sea con ese idiota de mi amigo. No puede de ser mi suerte últimamente me abandono…

**CONTINURA… **

Ahora sí que como dice una amiga muy querida para mí, si llegaron hasta aquí fue porque el cap. les gusto… como ven la reacción de Serena con Darienque mala verdad. Mina como siempre tan servicial xd jajajaja pero la verdad que yo sentí envidia de los arrimones que le daba a mi Darien. Ya saben porque Serena está un poco dolida con la vida. Vaya entripado que hiso mi Darien cuando se enteró que Serena fue a ver a Taiki xd que pasara entre esos dos…

Ya saben que les mando todo mi cariño y agradecimiento a todas mis bellas amigas que me apoyan y nunca me abandonan. Conyta Moonlight, Barbielove, yesqui2000, flakis, Nai SD y Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba … gracias por ustedes es que sigo con mis locuras las quiero.

También un agradecimiento muy grande a todas esas personitas que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer y que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos gracias de todo corazón.

Ya saben hay una disculpita por los errores… ;)

Nos leemos en el próximo… abrazos para todas


	14. Conquistame si puedes

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI… YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**CAPITULO 14 **

**SERENA **

Estaba llegando al parque donde me quede de ver con Taiki. Fue difícil llegar, ya que mi padre no me quería dejar salir, pero después de que le suplicara como mil veces logre que me diera el permiso. Claro con la condición que solo serían 3 horas no más. Pero ese era tiempo suficiente para hablar con él.

El chofer me abrió la puerta, cuando bajo, veo que los perros también descienden de otro coche. No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Comienzo a caminar directo a donde se encontraba el hombre que fue mi razón de vivir por un tiempo. Cuando estoy cerca de él, le hablo ya que estaba contemplando el hermoso lago que muchas veces fue testigo de todo el amor que sentíamos uno al otro.

**-Hola **–saludo, Logrando que el volteara con rapidez

**-Serena** –se le ilumina su cara- **que bueno que estas aquí-**me toma de las manos.

**-Si fue complicado pero lo log**re-hice un gesto solo de recordar lo que fue convencer a mi padre. El ríe

**-¡Vez eso pasa por portarte mal!**-reclama en tono burlón

**-¡Oye! si yo siempre me he portado bien**-le dijo con un tierno puchero

**-Si lo sé**-pero de pronto se puso serio**-¡pero nosotros estamos aquí para hablar de todo lo que paso! **–me recordó

**-Sí, para eso vine**-le aseguro. Y no lo voy a negar estaba nerviosa. Pero al mal paso darle prisa.

**-Entonces te escucho**- me dijo el, mientras nos sentábamos en la banca de siempre

**-Bien pues paso**-comencé a relatarle todo lo ocurrido después que estuvimos juntos, todo lo hice en el internado. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Pero cuando le hable de Alan se puso tenso y empuño sus manos

**-¡Es un maldito abusivo!**-soltó con molestia

**-No Taiki, yo fui quien le coqueteaba**-le asegure, al fin no era más que la verdad- **yo era la que lo buscaba** –su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Seguro que no esperaba eso

**-¡No eso no puede ser! Tú eres una niña tierna y dulce** – hay pobre Taiki, piensa que sigo siendo la misma de antes.

**-Taiki te equivocas, después de que mis padres me mandaron a Londres cambie totalmente. El dolor que sentí al pensar que todas las personas a las que había amado, me traicionaron me hiso ser la Serena que soy ahora. Una que no cree en el amor –**esto último lo dije con tristeza.

Taiki se acercó más a mí. De reojo vi como los chicos se acercaron a nosotros, seguro piensan que quiere hacerme algo.

**-¡Tranquilos chicos!**- les dije- **no pasa nada él es un buen amigo-**les aseguro, para que se alejaran un poco y nos dejaran seguir hablando.

**-¿Qué haces con guardaespaldas?**-pregunto Taiki, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos **-¿acaso alguien te quiere hacer daño?-** yo solo negué

**-Mi padre los envió para que me cuiden** –le conteste para que estuviera tranquilo.

**-¿De quién?-**volvió a preguntar. Yo solo reí

**-De mi misma**-el frunció el ceño-¡**quita esa cara! Crees que después de lo que he hecho mis padres podrían confiar en mi**-me que esperando su respuesta

**-Pero eso ya es una exageración**-dijo algo indignado. Yo solté una carcajada

**-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ahora entiendo que lo merezco** –le asegure

**-Bueno si has hecho cosas que no están, bien pero **–le puse un dedo en su labios

**-Lo merezco Taiki. Y estoy bien de hecho me siento muy seguro de andar por la ciudad**-reí y el conmigo

**-Princesa**-me llamo. No esto ya no gustaba

**-Si dime** –contesto. El solo me llamaba así cuando estábamos juntos y se ponía romántico

**-Creo que por todo lo que paso merecemos una segunda oportunidad-**me miro a los ojos y volvió a tomar mis manos entre las de el- **yo todavía siento amor por ti, no te he podido olvidar soñaba con volverte a ver **–la ilusión era notoria en sus ojos.

¡Ahora como rayos le hago! para decirle que yo ya no siento nada por él. Que estuve odiándolo, tanto tiempo que el amor que sentía se murió.

**-Taiki yo**-comencé hablar –**no puedo engañarte, hace tiempo que el amor que sentía por ti murió-**el agacho la mirada**-¡por favor perdóname!**- le rogué**- lo único que te puedo ofrecer es una amistad sincera-**el levanto la mirada

**-¡No Serena! eso no es justo. Tu y yo nos amábamos**-se soltó de mi agarre y se puso de pie**-es que las cosas no deberían de terminar a sí. Yo te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo en un futuro. Después de esa noche maravillosa que pasamos juntos yo**-pero se quedó callado

**-Taiki lo nuestro fue hermoso. Pero las cosas no salieron como queríamos. Tal vez fue el destino el que se encargó de todo eso**-me paro y levanto su rostro ya que estaba mirando el suelo con mucho interés**-tal vez haya dos personas que de verdad nos van amar como nos lo merecemos y que nos harán felices para toda la vida-** nuestro ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

**-Pero Serena yo te amo a ti no quiero a otro mujer conmigo solo a ti**-me suplico con la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas al igual que las de el

**-Taiki-**dije con voz entrecortada-**lo nuestro siempre será un maravilloso recuerdo-**le asegure no podía engañarlo. Yo no lo amaba, y no amaría a nadie más.

Él se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y me miro con ternura

**-¡Dame una oportunidad de volver a conquistar tu corazón!-**me suplico.

¡Qué diablos le digo, que hago!

**-Eso no es justo para ti **–le dije. Pero a él pareció no importarle por que siguió hablando

**-Déjame volver hacer que creas en el amor prometo hacer que todas esas heridas causadas en el pasado se curen y queden en el olvido**-porque la ida me pone en estas situación tan difícil

**-Yo-** en estos momentos deseaba ser la Serena que era hace unos días atrás esa que no se dejaba vencer ni intimidar con nada ni con nadie. Pero después de hablar y abrir mi corazón a mi familia esa serena que tenía enterrada dentro de mí estaba queriendo salir. Creo que por eso Taiki pensaba que era la misma de siempre.

**-Serena** –me hablo. Pero no lo deje decir más

**-No Taiki ¡perdone no puedo!-** solté no tenía caso alimentar ilusiones, que al final se quedarían solo en eso**- lo único que te puedo ofrecer de mí solo es una amistad- **él se quedó pensado**-creo que el que tiene que pensar si quiere ser mi amigo ese eres tu-** me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar. Pero voltea a verlo por última vez y le dije**-Taiki-**el levanto la mirada-**deja el pasado atrás y comienza ver nuevos horizontes-** sin más me aleje de él.

Ya el chofer me esperaba con la puerta de la camioneta abierta, el solo hiso una reverencia y yo subí. Me recosté un poco y limpie las lágrimas que corrían si dar tregua a detenerse.

**-Señorita**-me hablo el chofer

**-Si**-conteste de forma automática

**-¿Desea que la lleve algún otro sitio?**-pregunto. Creo que él se dio cuenta que no quería llegar a casa, que necesitaba estar sola.

**-¿Dime Ren, cuando te quieres olvidar de todo por unos minutos, a dónde vas? **–le pregunte

**-Pues yo voy al mirador de la ciudad y cuando estoy ahí lleno mis pulmones de aire y grito a todo lo que mi garganta me lo permite. Y después de eso me siento bien y más tranquilo**-me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

No pude evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos fuera de casa?**-pregunte

**-Claro señorita, usted no se preocupe, cuando sea hora de volver yo le informare**- me aseguro- **¿y entonces a donde vamos?-**me volvió a preguntar

**-Quiero ir a tu lugar de paz**-le pedí. El solo asintió, tomo su radio portátil y se comunicó con mis guardianes, solo les dijo que todo estaba bien y que lo siguieran.

Yo seguía en mi nube mental, que no me di cuenta que llegamos, un hermoso lugar, donde se apreciaba Tokio en todo su esplendor. Era un paisaje realmente hermoso. La puerta se abrió y Ren me extendió su mano

**-Permítame** –me ayudo a bajar-**señorita aquí estaremos cerca, por si necesita algo, solo grite**-dibujo una cálida sonrisa

**-Si gracias**-comencé a caminar a la orilla del vacío.

Era una maravilla. Ren tenía razón, se sentía una paz y tranquilidad únicas. Sentía como el aire llena mis pulmones. Como ese aire poco a poco sanaba mi corazón con cada inalada.

Comencé a recordar toda mi vida en cada momento de felicidad y tristeza. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Y si esta era yo una Serena llorona, que quise enterrar, pero que al final surgió más poderosa que nunca. Esa nobleza y dulzura que me caracterizaba. Y entonces sentí esa necesidad que me dijo Ren, de gritar así que no espere más y mi voz salió fuerte

**-Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**-el grito hacía eco**-Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**nuevamente el grito salió de mi**-Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa**- cuando me sentí satisfecha de tanto gritar una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Me sentía renovada. Me quede por un buen rato más. No sentí que el tiempo paso volando, hasta que Ren me llamo

**-Señorita Tsukino- **volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa. Él se sorprendió al verme, por que abrió sus ojos como platos, pero pronto tomo su postura de siempre-**ya es hora de irnos -**me recordó

**-Si claro **-corrí hacia él y lo mire -**muchas gracias-**le agradecí

**-De nada, es un placer ver que esa dulce niña está de vuelta-**sonrió-**no hay nada más hermoso que una sonrisa sincera-**lo mire tenía razón, yo me sentía la Serena de antes.

**-Si ahora lo sé** –le devolví la sonrisa-**pero vamos que tengo un castigo que cumpli**r-reí. Voltea a ver por última vez el que de ahora en adelante seria mi refugio.

Iba charlando con Ren me contaba que hacía un año se había casado y que ahora estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Le pregunte que le gustaría que fuera, el contesto que le encantaría que fuera una niña, pero que hace poco el doctor les confirmo que era un hermoso varoncito, y que ahora su madre tenía un caballerito, para que la cuidara cuando el no estuviera. Pero al final me dijo que lo único que le importaba era que llagara bien y que disfrutara del amor que su madre y el sentían por él.

Así pasamos un rato más, hasta que las rejas de la mansión se abrieron, Ren redujo la velocidad, seguimos el camino empedrado que nos llevaba a la entrada de la casa, llegamos, baje de la camioneta, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el hermoso carro blanco, que estaba estacionado justo delante de nosotros.

**-¡No puede ser Darien estaba aquí!- **no pude evitar decir esas palabras. Mis nervios comenzaron a traicionarme ya que sentía un leve temblor en mis piernas y el corazón saltaba como loco.

**DARIEN**

**-¡Por favor Darien ya cálmate! **–me pedía Haruka

**-Como me pides eso. Si Serena esta con ese imbécil-l**e reproche. Estaba que me llevaba desde que la nana me dijo que salió con ese.

**-Si pero mi alfombra no tiene la culp**a-contesto en tomo gracioso**-mira cómo se está desgastando**

**-Te compro otra **–le conteste con fastidio-¡**así que deja de joder por tu alfombra!**-lo mire con enojo, era más importante esa alfombra que su amigo.

**-Ya Darien pareces un niño haciendo berrinche**-me miro con el ceño fruncido

**-Claro que no me falta arrogar cosas, jalarme el pelo y patear-**le grite. Haruka comenzó a reír

**-Y que es lo que está haciendo ahora**- lo mire

**-¡Pues tú tienes la culpa! si hubieras aceptado llamar a Serena, para saber ¿dónde está?, no estaría soportándome ahora**-le recordé. Cuando bajo después de que Ikuko lo llamara, le pedí que lo hiciera y se negó.

**-Por favor Darien. Ya te dije que Serena necesita hablar con Taiki-**me recordó su respuesta, la causante de que este peor. Ya me estaba cansando tanto misterio.

**-¡De que maldita sea! –**le grite. Haruka se agarró la cabeza, por la frustración que sentía. Seguro que me quería dar un par de cachetadas.

**-¡Ya Darien deja la histeria!-**me pidió

**-Pero que no entiendes, que no puedo, estoy que me lleva el demonio. Solo de imaginarme que Serena esta con Taiki-** le grite. Pero Haruka susurro

**-Y eso que no sabes que fueron**-pero lo alcance a escuchar, me acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello

**-Que fueron que dime que tuvieron que ver Serena y Taiki**-le exigí. Pero Haruka me aventó las manos

**-Eso es cosa que a mí no me corresponde decirte solo a ellos dos-**me grito. Pero trato de tranquilizarse-**Darien-**me hablo en tono más tranquilo-**si sigues con esa actitud, no podrás llegar a nada con Serena. Tienes que tener mucha paciencia con ella-** Si lo sabía. Pero en estos momentos mi paciencia estaba agotada

**-Pero**- antes que dijera una sola palabra, el ya no me dejo hablar

**-Serena ha sufrido mucho**-me miro a los ojos**-lo que ella necesita, es a alguien que la ame de verdad y que la apoye en todo. Si tu no sientes ser esa persona, será mejor que te vayas y dejes que llegue el hombre correcto para ella-**me miro esperando mi respuesta

No sabía que decirle. ¿Porque decía que Serena había sufrido mucho? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Taiki tenía que ver con eso? Esa y mil preguntas se fueron formando en mi cabeza, pero la sangre me hervía solo de imaginar que Taiki la había lastimado de alguna manera.

-¡Entonces por qué no me dices que es lo que pasa Haruka!-le hable más tranquilo.

**-Porque es ella quien debe hacerlo. Tú debes ganártelo Darien-**me dijo y tenía razón. Y lo hare. Hoy hablaría con ella así me tuviera que quedar a dormir aquí

**-Haruka**-lo llame-**estoy enamorado de tu hermana-**le solté. Haruka abrió los ojos como platos

**-¡Que has dicho!-**me pregunto dudando de lo que escucho

**-Que estoy enamorado de Seren**a-le volví a confirmar para que no le quedara duda

**-Darién eso es esta bien, pero no me gustaría que sufrieras. Serena está muy confundida en estos momentos-**me aseguro

**-Si lo sé. Pero yo voy a luchar, porque ella me dé una oportunidad –** le asegure y creo que vio la iniciativa que tenía por qué dibujo una sonrisa

**-¿Y puedo saber cuándo te diste cuenta que la amas? Si la acabas de conocer**-me pregunto

**-Fue desde el primer día que la vi-**conteste –**desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí como el aire me falta cuando vi esos preciosos ojos. Pero no supe descifrarlo ya que nunca me he enamorado de nadie** –le recordé**-pero ahora lose Haruka sé que la amo**-lo miro a los ojos

**-Bien amigo, si es así cuantas más con mi apoyo, para que puedas conquistarla. Pero de una vez te dijo que no será nada fácil, así que caga tus cañones de paciencia, porque créeme, que la vas a necesitar-**me toco el hombro- **con eso yo me daré cuenta si en realidad la amas como dices**

**-Ya verás que si**-le asegure-**yo voy a cambiar la vida de Serena. Dejare todo por ella hasta la vida que llevo- **eso y más estaba dispuesto hacer por ella.

**-Pues ya somos dos amigo**-lo mire con curiosidad-no me mires así

**-¿No me digas que tú también te enamoraste de Michiru?-**le pregunte. Su sonrojo me lo dijo todo

**-Pues si hermano estoy hasta las manitas por ella-**me miro con vergüenza

**-Vez que el amor a primera vista si existe**-le reclame

**-Si ahora ya lo sé**-me contesto con pena.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

**-Adelante**-invito a pesar Haruka

**-Joven Haruka su hermana Serena ya está aquí**-dijo Mary-chan la chica de servicio

**-Muchas gracias Mary-**le agradeció**-ahora vamos para allá-** la chica solo asintió y salió del estudio.

**-Vez te dije que tu hermana no tardaría**- hable en son de broma a mi amigo. Estaba feliz, de saber que ya por fin había llegado

**-¡Que! Si tú eras el que ya me tenías mareado con lo mismo**-me reclamo

**-Ya tranquilo que solo estoy bromeando-**le conteste, comencé a reír

**-Bueno ya que estas de gracioso, te dejaren solo para que tú la enfrentes** –me dijo

**-¡No por favor amigo! tu hermana es capaz de hacerme cachitos**-le roge. Haruka rio

**-Está bien vamos**-comenzó a caminar**- yo la saludare y alejare algo para que tú puedas hablar con ella a solos- **

**-Me parece bien**-le conteste, las manos me empezaron a sudar estaba muy nervioso. Era hora de sincerarme con ella

Cuando salimos del estudio ella estaba entrando, así que pude apreciarla de pies a cabeza estaba tan hermosa, bueno ella siempre se veía hermosa, trae unos jens deslavados, una blusa azul de manga corta pegada a su delicioso cuerpo; que le llegaba al a media cintura dejando ver su ombligo y zapatos cerrados pero de plataforma.

**-Serena-**se acercó a saludarla Haruka. Pero ella me veía a mí **– ¿cómo te fue?**- ella dejo de verme y dirigió su mirada a el

**-Me fue bien**-hasta ese entonces, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos hinchados, creo que estuvo llorando por un largo rato.

**-¡Segura!-**la tomo de los hombros. Ella solo asintió. Así que mi amigo la abrazo para darle ánimo. Por primera vez sentía envidia de Haruka, porque era yo quien quería consolarla de lo que fuera que estuviera sufriendo.

Haruka la alejo un poco de él y le tomo el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

**-¿Sabes que aquí estoy verdad?**-ella volvió asentir pero no decía nada-**bien. ¡Mira quién está aquí! -**le dijo y ella dirigió su mirada otra vez a mí, pero había coraje en ella

**-Si ya vi-** contesto como si yo fuera una cucaracha –**hola –**saludo

**-Hola Serena**-correspondí al saludo.

**-Darien vino, porque dice que tiene que hablar contigo**-soltó Haruka. Pero que paso con el plan

**-Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con el **–Contesto Serena, en un claro tono de molestia.

**-Claro que si Serena, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer-**le recordé**- a menos que quieras que todos en esta casa se enteren**- Si ya había coraje en su mirada, ahora estaba que me lanzaba llamas

**-¡Ya te dije que no tiene importancia!-**me recordó su cruel palabra

**-Pero para mí sí la tiene**-le sorprendió, mi comentario ya que no dejaba de verme-**por favor Serena –**le suplique

Ella agacho la mirada, se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Pero Haruka me miro y luego a ella

**-Por qué no le das una oportunidad de hablar Serena**-le dijo-**que puedes perder con escucharlo-**Serena lo miro. Pero asintió cuando vi ese gesto sentí como si me hubieran quitado de encima una tonelada de angustia. Y pude respirar bien

**-Está bien Darien, te voy a escuchar-**me dijo.

**-Gracias**- la mire**-¿tu dime donde quieres que hablamos?**-le pregunte

**-Qué te parece si vamos a mi cua…** -pero corto, movió un poco la cabeza-**dijo al cuarto de entretenimiento-**

**-Si como tú quieras te sigo**-ella comenzó a caminar. Cuando pase junto a Haruka el solo me dijo un suerte hermano. Y yo solo asentí en forma de agradecimiento.

Llegamos al cuarto que ella dijo, pero ahora recordé cual era ese cuarto ya que encontramos a Samy jugando junto con otro chico.

**-Samuel** –le hablo Serena **– ¡sal de aquí!**-le ordeno.

**-¡Que! estás loca cabeza hueca. Este es mi santuario, así que la que sale sobrando eras tú-l**e contesto molesto y señalo con el dedo

**-Pues también es mi casa ¡así que salte!-l**e volvió a ordenar

**-Samy será mejor que salgamos**-dijo el otro chico. hasta que lo vi me di cuenta que era Heliot- **aparte que ya estoy aburrido por que no vamos afuera a jugar fut bol-**le sugirió, Samy solo asintió.

**-Está bien, me parece una buena idea**-comenzó a caminar, al estar cerca de nosotros me saludo como siempre-**que tal Darien**

**-Hola Samy que hay**-le contesto

**-Pues dentro de lo que cabe todo bien. Pero ya sabes que nunca falta la gente fastidiosa**-esto último lo dijo mirando a Serena quien solo voltio la cara para el otro lado.

**-Solo será, por unos minutos Samy**-le aseguro-**pero tengo que hablar de algo con tu hermana**

**-Está bien, pero solo porque eres tú**-me dijo. Serena lo fulmino con la mirada**- ¡vamos Heliot!-**lo llamo

El chico comenzó a moverse pero se dirigió a serena y se presento

**-Hola yo soy Heliot**-le extendió la mano-**mis hermanos me han hablo mucho de ti Serena** –le dijo. Serena lo miro y correspondió el gesto, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Es un gusto conocerte Heliot. Yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti-**le contesto

**-Así, seguro por Samy**-le pregunto

**-No-** contesto-**por la pelusa**-le dijo

**-Perdón**-contesto el chico sin entender. Ella rio se veía hermosa

**-No perdóname tú a mí, es que a si le dijo yo a mi hermanita Rini**- Heliot al escuchar el nombre de Rini, se puso más rojo que un tomate. Pero Serena al verlo solo sonrió y le dijo-**pero anda ve con el odioso de mi hermano, que te está esperando-**lo animo, ya que se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba muy nervioso.

Sin decir más ellos salieron y nos dejaron solo ella me miro.

**-Bien Darien soy toda oídos-**dijo y me miro.

Por mi parte el corazón comenzó a brincar como loco dentro del pecho, los nervios me estaban traicionando. Pero era ahora o nunca

**-Yo quiero hablar de lo que paso ayer**-le dije

**-Mira Darien no hay problema. Yo sé que tú eres un chico, al cual le gusta besar cuanta mujer se deje. Así que ni te preocupes por eso –**me soltó. Pero yo si quería hablar, así que no permitiría que ella pensara eso de mí

**-Serena, yo sé que he salido con muchas chicas-**le dije

**-Con muchas**-me dijo con sarcasmo

**-Bueno con cuanta chica lo quiere**-le solté

**-Y por supuesto que son todas-**dijo con molestia en la voz

**-Bueno si**-por primera vez me avergonzaba de ser como soy**-pero eso no es de lo que estamos hablando**-le dije

**-A no entonces de que-**me miro

**-De lo que paso ayer, de lo que sentimos**-le solté, ella agacho la mirada por un momento, pero pronto estaba otra vez a la defensiva

-**Pero eres necio Darien ¡que no entiendes, que yo no sentí nada!**-me aseguró

**-No me mientas Serena. Yo sé que si sentiste algo, por la manera en que me correspondiste**-ella seguía con su actitud

**-¡Según tú como te bese!-**me pregunto

Ya estaba cansado de este juego. Me acerque ella como si fuera superman porque en segundos ya estaba junto a ella. La tome de la cintura y la pegue a mí

**-¡Darien suéltame**! –me orden. Yo solo negué

**-No Serena no lo hare **–le dije en forma de reto, si quería que se soltara ella sola

**-Pero tú que te cre…-** pero mis labios la callaron, antes que siguiera diciendo cuanta cosa su pequeña boca soltara.

Ella se resistió por unos segundos, porque sentía unos leves golpes en pecho, que en realidad no eran nada. Pero poco a poco se calmó y comenzó a corresponder el beso, se comenzó a relajar y el beso se hiso delicioso. Sentir sus labios en los míos, era como estar probando la miel, eran dulces y suaves. Con eso me atreví a meter mi legua, me sorprendí al sentir que Serena, subía sus brazos a mi cuello, me atraía más así ella. Eso me hiso subir la intensidad el beso, que paso de ser dulce aun beso apasionado. Su cuerpo temblaba, esa era una buena señal.

Cuando sentí que el aire nos falta, me aleje poco a poco de ella, abrí mis ojos y me pude dar cuanta que ella todavía los tenia cerrados. Pero pronto los abrió. Así que decidí hablar

**-Vez**-le toque con el dorso de la mano su mejilla-**que si sientes algo por mí-**le hable con ternura. Ternura que ella me hacía sentir, a pesar de todos nuestros encuentros. Sus ojos mostraban anhelo y esperanza.

Pero pronto su mirada cambio a una de enojo, y me evento

**-¡Basta Darien! que no entiendes, que no quiero, que no puedo-**me grito. Me acerque a ella

**-Pero porque Serena ¿porque no me puedes dame una oportunidad? ¿Que no te das cuenta que me gustas? **–le rogué. Ella me miro

**-Darien yo no quiero lastimarte ¡por favor aléjate de mí!**-me pido

**-No me pidas eso. Porque no lo hare**-le dije

**-¿Pero porque eres tan necio?**-se pasó la mano por todo su rostro en señal se frustración. Si hoy era el día oficial de desquiciar a las personas.

**-¡Por qué no puedes entenderlo tú!-**la miro-**que me gustas, que tengo esta maldita necesidad de estar cerca de ti y de protegerte. ¡Que hagas lo que hagas! No me voy alejar de ti-**ahora ella fue quien se acercó a mí y me tomo las manos y me miro

**-Darien. Yo no soy una chica de carácter tranquilo, no confió en los hombres**- me dijo**- no puedo estar con nadie. Porque sé que me será muy difícil-**me aseguro. Pero yo veía algo diferente, en sus ojos. Me suplicaban que no me fuera, que no la dejara.

**-¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Déjame demostrarte que no quiero jugar contigo! Que al contrario que quiero que seas feliz. ¡Déjame ayudarte a curar tu corazón!-**ella me miro con ternura y me toco el rostro, su caricia fue con tanta ternura, que me sentí embotado por unos segundo

**-¿Estás dispuesto a soportar mis cambios de humor?**-me pregunto

**-Si Serena estoy dispuesto a eso y más**-le asegure

**-No será fácil Darien-**me volvió a mirar-**tendrás que demostrarme que en verdad quieres estar conmigo-** esa simple advertencia me lleno de esperanza

**-Si Serena lo sé. Yo te ayudare a olvidar todos tus malos momentos-**ahora era yo quien la tocaba de su mejilla.

**-¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar a todas tus chicas por mí?-**me pregunto. Y entrecerró sus ojos. Quería bromear con ella, pero creo que ahora no es el momento.

**-Si Serena. Ninguna de ellas me importa**-le asegure, y era cierto desde que la conocí no había salido con nadie

**-Podría pasar lo mismo conmigo-**me dijo, se escuchó dudosa

**-No, porque ellas no me hacen sentir lo que tú. Contigo todo ha sido diferente**-le tome su rostro en mis manos, para que viera la sinceridad en mis ojos.

**-O Darien**-me abrazo**-¡por favor aléjate de mí!**-me volvió a pedir

**-No Serena, no me pidas eso, porque no lo hare –**a apreté más a mí-**por favor**-rogué

Ella se quedó callada por unos minutos, ese silencio fue cómodo para ambos, ya que nos ayudó a pensar mejor las cosas. A mí solo me sirvió, para asegurarme que era ella, lo que yo quería por el resto de mi vida.

**-Darien** -me llamo- **está bien, te daré la oportunidad que me pides, pero te advierto que no será sencillo. ¡Quiero que empecemos siendo amigos!**-eso no me lo espera pero por algo tenía que comenzar-¡**quiero que me conquiste!**-¡rayos! no sé cómo haría eso, pero lo haría-**dejare que me pretendas pero sin compromiso por ninguna de las dos partes**-la aleje de mi

**-¿Como que sin compromiso?**-le pregunte

**-Si sin compromiso. Si a ti llegara una chica, que te guste puedes dejar la conquista conmigo, para ir con ella –**me dijo- **y pasaría lo mismo conmigo, te diría si hubiera otro chico-** fruncí el ceño eso no me gusto**-¡tú podrás salir con quien tú quieras, yo igual!**- estas reglas cada vez las odiaba mas

Pero que podía hacer. Esto ya era un buen avance con ella. Yo la amo, por ella estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea. No permitiré que nadie llegue a su vida yo seré el único chico al cual ella tenga cortejándola.

**-Está bien Serena acepto-**le dije resignado. Luchare por ella. Ella abrió sus ojos más de lo normal. Con eso me pude dar cuenta que a lo mejor esperaba que le dijera que no aceptaba. Pero se quedó pensando por unos segundos, hasta que volvió hablar

**-Otra cosa Darien**-me miro

**-Hay más** –me queje, torcí la boca

**-Si –**me contesto- **pero si no estar de acuerdo, podemos hacer que no hablamos nada**-me dijo. Ahora entendía me estaba poniendo a prueba a ver si podía cumplir todo, lo que ella me estaba pidiendo. Con esto me doy cuenta que la única persona con la que tengo que luchar, es contra ella misma.

**-Pues suéltala, antes de que firme el contrato**-dije de broma

**-Esto no es un contrato Darien, es solo un acuerdo entre los dos**-me aseguro y espero mi respuesta

**-Si ya lo sé. Solo estaba bromeando**-conteste, guiño un ojo

**-Bien. No habrá beso**-creo que puse cara de what, porque ella comenzó a reír- **¡vamos Darien tienes que conquistarme!-**me animo**- no te puedo poner las cosas tan fáciles**

**-Está bien Serena, se hará como tú quieras. Pero ahora dime en que tendré privilegios ¡yo!** -la mire, ella se tocó la barbilla pensando

**-Tú podrás venir cuando quieras a visitarme y saldré contigo a donde quieras**-me contesto. Vaya al menos algo bueno en todo esto

**-Está bien**-me acerque poco apoco e ella y tome sus labios como si fuera la última gota de agua del desierto. Ella correspondió de la misma manera**- perdón este fue el beso de despida antes de comenzar a pretenderte**-le dije después de haberle robado el beso

**-Pero ya no más**-me contesto. Pensé que se molestaría

A ver cómo le voy hacer para aguantar las ganas de probar sus dulces labios. ¡Hay Darien en que te has metido!

Nos alejamos, sonreímos era imposible no sentir la química entre nosotros. Pero este era un juego que yo ganare.

**-Puedes comenzar cuando quieras-**me dijo-**ahora te dejo, porque estoy algo cansada-**comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Pero volteo a verme- **ha otra cosa mas ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a decir cabeza de chorlito!-**yo solo negué.

Sin más ella se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejándome pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado. Me senté por un momento en el espacioso sillón que estaba frente a la pantalla y comencé analizar todo lo que hablamos.

Sería divertido conquistarla, sus reglas son un poco extrañas, pero entendía el hecho que no quisiera compromisos con nadie. Por qué acepte no lo sé. Solo sé que este juego yo lo ganare. Pero fue un gran logro para mí, lo mejor de todo, que no termine golpeado. No pude evitar reír

Solo espero no ser yo el que salga lastimado…

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola mis niñas aquí les dejo otro capítulo más. Pues como se dan cuenta Serena ya hablo con Taiki y por fin pudo cerrar esa parte de su vida, solo esperemos que Taiki se quede tranquilo. Y mi querido Darien está feliz por la oportunidad que le dio, esperemos que no lo haga batallar mucho jajajaja…

Nuevamente gracias a todas mis hermosas niñas que se pasan a leer. **Nai SD****, ****Barbielove****, ****yesqui2000****, ****NixSophie****, ****naiara moon****, ****Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****, Kino. ** Son un amor gracias por su apoyo.

También un enorme agradecimiento a todas esas personitas que se pasan a por aquí y a que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos…

Nos leemos en el próximo… =)


	15. ¡Advertencias y Amenazas!

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI… YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZOTA…**

**CAPITULO... 15**

**SERENA**

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba y yo estaba camino al salón de clases, como un zombi ¿Por qué? simple toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño ¿Quién es el culpable? ese tonto idiota, que me tiene de cabeza desde que lo conocí. La razón que ayer que hable con él le di la oportunidad de "conquistarme".

No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Por dios en estos tiempos esto ya no se usa. Por más que quise evitar, que el siguiera confesándome lo que "según" el sentía por mí no pude. Le dije que yo no era una chica tranquila, hasta le puse algunas reglas. Pero el muy tonto le importaron poco, porque dijo que él lo único que quería era una oportunidad. Y yo como tonta al ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiro no me pude negar.

La pregunta es ¡porque a él si le di la oportunidad y a Taiki no! pues la simple respuesta es que también siento algo por él.

Solo de recordar los besos que nos hemos dado, siento una opresión en el pecho y una emoción que no pude describir.

Pero aquí lo importante es que ahora tenía un "pretendiente" muy hermoso por cierto. Al cual me tenía que quitar de encima antes que lo lastimara.

**-Serena**-escuche el grito de Molly. Voltea a ver a mi amiga

**-Hola Molly**-salude, ella sonrió y se acercó más a mí

**-Espérame no quiero llegar sola al clases-**me dijo

**-Bueno pues ya estoy aquí, así que anda caminemos** –la invite a seguir. Porque aunque no lo parezca al menos en asuntos de la escuela si soy aplicada y disciplinada para hacerlo.

**-¿Y que tal te la pasaste en la fiesta?** –me pregunto algo sonrojada. Creo que Molly quiere contarme algo.

**-Pues muy bien, solo por algunos detalles pero estuvo divertido**-le dije ya que lo que más me molesto fueron los arrumacos que Mina tenía con Darien. Hay solo de recordarlo me hervía la sangre**- ¿y a ti?** -pregunte Molly se puso más rojo.

**-Bueno-** callo por unos segundos-**Neflyte me hiso sentir muy cómoda- **me sorprendió su comentario

**-¿Así que te la pasaste con Neflyte toda la fiesta?-**pregunte. Ella solo asintió- **Molly me da gusto que hayas hecho un buen amigo**-le dije ella solo volvió asentir.

**-¿Serena tú crees en amor a primera vista?-**me pregunto. Ya sé por dónde va, quiere saber si es una chica normal.

**-Ha Molly no te quiero decepcionar. Pero la verdad yo no creo en amor, menos en el amor a primera vista**-Molly abrió sus ojos como platos, pero continúe antes que se echara a llorar**-pero no porque yo no crea, no quiera decir que no pase o que haya personas no lo puedan sentir-l**e aclare. Ella cambio su expresión**- creo que si tu sentiste algo por Neflyte es muy lindo**- termine de contar

**-De verdad tú crees que está bien-**me volvió a preguntar. Creo que a esta si le dio duro cupido porque tiene cara de tonta.

**-Si Molly. Yo te recomendaría que si él te gusta y tu sientas que hay una esperanza entre ustedes se la des no pierdes nada**-le hecho porras. Creo que si las cosas les funcionan harían una hermosa pareja.

**-Si tienes razón**-contesto mientras empuñaba una mano y la levantaba- **Neflyte me gustó mucho y creo que yo no le soy tan indiferente**-otra vez estaba agachada mirando el piso. Yo le tome el rostro y la mire a los ojos.

**Molly tu puedes. Aparte que no te voy a negar que Neflyte es uno de los más guapos de ese grupo de amigos de nuestros hermanos**- a ella le brillaron los ojitos

**-Si-**junto las manos-**tienes razón es guapísimo**-suspiro. Ni modo ya la perdimos. Solo espero que no la lastime, porque si no se las verá conmigo. A pesar de tener unas semanas de conocerla yo ya le tenía cariño, ya que es una chica muy linda y tierna

Seguimos conversando un poco más de la fiesta hasta que llegamos al salón ya se encontraban todas las chicas conversando muy emocionadas por la fiesta. Molly y yo nos le unimos un poco.

**-Hay a mí lo único que me paso fue que el estúpido de Yaten no me obedeció-**se quejo

**-Hay Mina es que hablaste como si fuera tu esclavo**-le dijo Rei

**-¡Tu mejor cállate Rei! que estabas demasiado ocupada para darte cuenta de todo-**le grito Mina

Rei se puso de mil colores y se deslizo un poco en su asiento.

**-Hay dios que pena, ni me lo recuerdes, que tengo una pena moral durísima-**dijo en tono bajo muy bajo.

**-Rei no te preocupes eso le pude pasar a cualquier. Y más cuando estas embrutecido por el alcohol-**le animo Amy

**-Eso es lo que más pena me da Amy. Que va a pensar Nicolás de mí, que soy una chica que hace eso con cualquiera**-se quejo

**-Hay Rei tu tranquila. Que todos sabes que no eres así-**le animo Mina**-bueno al menos hasta el sábado-**se burlo

**-¡Mina!-**gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-**Bueno yo solo decía-**contesto en tono bajo

**-Si Mina, pero tus comentarios a veces hacen sentir peor a las personas**-la regaño Amy. Molly yo solo veíamos con diversión la situación.

**-Si mina-**se quejó Rei**-¡mejor cierra tu bocota!-**le ordeno. Y miro a Molly-**hay Molly que pena contigo y Nicolás-**dijo

**-No te preocupes Rei mi hermano es un caballero y creme que él no se lo contara a nadie**-le dijo para animarla

**-Pues ya para que, si toda la universidad lo vio-**que pena esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin poderlo evitar.

Rei abrió los ojos como platos, Amy solo asintió, Molly se puso roja y Mina tiro sus carcajadas infernales que se escucharon por todo el salón, provocando que el resto del grupo nos volteara a ver. Yo lleve mi mano a boca para tapármela, pero ya para que si ya había sacado mi veneno.

**-Perdón Rei**-le pedí

**-No te preocupes Serena. Pero aunque me haga sentir mal, es la verdad creo que lo mejor será que me mide de Tokio-**dijo en tono pesimista

**-Hay ya Rei no seas melodramática. Pues habla con Nick y hazte su novia y problema resuelto**-le sugirió Mina. Y no era tan mala la idea por lo menos por un tiempo.

**-Hay Mina por dios como me voy hacer novia de un chico que acaba de conocer** –se quejó Rei

**-Rei –**le hablo Amy en tono serio-**hay no mejor no dijo nada-**termino en tono tímido.

Pero Mina la abrazos y le dijo.

**-¡Anda Amy dile que todas pensamos!-** la animo. Pero a ver que Amy solo negó**- bien Amy ya que tú no dices nada, yo hablare**-dijo Mina

**-¡No!-**gritamos todas

**-Mina será mejor que ya dejemos a Rei con su pena**-le dijo Molly

**-Si ya con su reclamo interno es suficiente-**ahora era yo quien hablaba

**-Si Mina ya no digamos nada. Pobre Rei** –dijo Amy mirándola.

Mina se soltó de abrazo que tenía con Ame, nos miró a todos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-¡Por qué siempre me hacen ver como lo bruja del cuento!-**dijo en tono dramático

**-Nos es eso Mina**-hable yo-**solo que a veces tus comentarios no ayudan**-le dije en tono pasivo, para no lastimar más sus "ya lastimados sentimientos".

**-Es que eso es algo que no puedo evitar-**agacho la mirada.

**-Bueno bueno tratemos de olvidar lo que paso ayer**-sugirió Amy-**ya que para algunas fue lo que esperábamos-**esto último lo dijo en tono triste.

**-Ha vamos Amy animo ya verás que Taiki un día de estos se fijara en ti-**la animo Rei.

-**Taiki**-dije yo su nombre en tono bajo. Estaba algo desconcertado que tenía que ver Taiki en todo esto. Acaso Amy esta.

**-Si la verdad que me fue mal. Taiki estaba en otro lado casi no me hiso caso-**se quejó con pesar en la voz

**-Hay ese Taiki es un tonto. Como no se da cuenta que tú, estas interesada en él, que puede pedir en una chica- **grito Mina-**mírate tú eres hermosa, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos**.

Pero Amy solo levanto su mirada a mí. Mirada que sentí con algo de reproche.

**-No lo sé Mina, tal vez sea mi color de cabello**- esto último lo sentí que era más para mí que para las demás.

-**Hay Amy no digas tontería-**la regaño Rei

**-No Rei no son tontería. Taiki está interesado en otra** –su mirada seguía clavada en mí.

Era obvio que Amy está enamorada de Taiki y estaba celosa de mí. Y con sobrada razón ya que él se la pasó mirándome en toda la fiesta y buscando cualquier motivo para estas cerca de mí. Y yo todavía tocándolo para darle celos a Darién.

**-Amy**-le hable-**pero a lo mejor esa persona, no tenga ningún interés en el más que una buena amistad**- le dije, ella bario sus ojos

**-Pues no lo creo Serena, porque yo he visto que si le interesa**-pero ya no me dejo hablar**-será mejor que vaya a mi lugar para checar mi tarea –**sin esperar más se dio la vuelta y tomo asiento en su lugar.

Con esto terminamos con la plática y cada una nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares.

Me sentí mal por ella, pero ya tendría oportunidad de decirle que yo no tenía ningún interés en Taiki. Que lo nuestro ya paso, que solo me interesaba como un buen amigo.

**DARIEN**

Me encontraba en el comedor desayunando con mi amigo y futuro cuñado. Le contaba cómo me fue ayer con su hermana, las reglas que me puso y de todas sus advertencias.

**-Darien –**me toco el hombro, en señal de apoyo-**solo no te hagas tantas ilusiones de mi hermana te puedes esperar todo- **me advirtió

**-Si lo se Haruka. Pero yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que Serena acepte ser mi novia-**conteste en tono seguro.

**-¿Que has dicho Darien?-**se escuchó una voz a mis espaldas. Haruka y yo volteamos para encontrarnos con una mirada llena de ira.

**-Taiki-**le dije -**pues lo que escuchaste, que Serena me ha dado una oportunidad para pretenderla** -le solté, no tenía caso que siguiera ocultando las cosas. Al fin era algo que todos pronto se enterarían.

Pero no vi venir a Taiki hasta que sentí como me tenía contra la pared y tomado dl cuello de la camisa.

**-¡Mas te vale Darien que te mantengas alejado de Serena! –**me amenazo, sentía como apretaba más el agarre en el que me tenía sometido.

Pero mi ira también comenzó a salir y de un golpe me quite de encima sus manos.

**-¡Tú a mí no me adviertes nada Taiki, tú no eres nadie! **–le grite

**-Eres un maldito infeliz que solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres**-me grito molesto

**-Eso es cosa que no te importa. Y para tu información yo no juego con ellas, saben bien a qué atenerse conmigo**-le grite.

Haruka, Andrew, Zafiro, Nicolás y Diamante solo nos miraban estaba sorprendidos por todo lo que estaba pasando.

**-¡Por favor chico cálmense!-**nos pidió Andrew

**-Si Darien tranquilo**-me hablo Haruka

**-¡Como me pides que me calme Haruka! ¡Que no vez que este me quiere decir que hacer y no hacer!-**le grite

**-No Darien yo no te estoy diciendo que hacer**-Taiki hablo más tranquilo-**lo único que estoy diciendo es que te alejes de Serena, y eso no te lo estoy exigiendo**-yo lo voltee a ver no era posible que este imbécil me hablara así ¡quien se cree que es!

**-¡Y tú quién te crees que eres, para pedirme algo así, acaso su padre!-**le grite.

**-Pues una persona muy importante en su vida**-me grito-**una que la ama de verdad.**

Moví la cabeza para tratar de asimilar lo que me decía. Mientras mire a Haruka el cual no estaba sorprendido con el comentario de Taiki. Él ya sabía que Taiki sentía algo por serena

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-**le reclame a Haruka. El solo negó.

**-Eso es algo que no me corresponde**- Fue su corta y tranquila respuesta

**-Pero ahora no estamos hablando de eso Darien-**Taiki volvió hablar –**estamos hablando que te vas alejar de Serena, por si no te las veras conmigo-** sin más se acercó a tomar su mochila que estaba en el suelo y salió del comedor

**-Pues eso está por verse** –le grite

Yo estimaba mucho a Taiki pero no iba a permitir que me alejara de Serena y menos ahora que me dio una esperanza.

**-¿Darien que está pasando aquí?-**pregunto diamante

**-Nada –**le conteste todavía en tono molesto

**-¿Acaso estas interesado en Serena Darien?-**pregunto Andrew

Trate de calmarme, ya que ellos no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, de hecho yo estaba algo confundido por la reacción de Taiki.

**-Pues la verdad chicos, que si estoy muy interesado en Serena y ella me acaba de dar una oportunidad para conquistarla-**no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa

**-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Taiki en todo esto?-**pregunto Nicolás

**-No sé, eso es algo que yo también quiero saber-**esto ultimo lo dije mirando a Haruka

**-¡Ni me mires así Darien! que ya me canse de repartírtelo, eso no es asunto mío-**me miro molesto-**no voy a traicionar la confianza de Serena**. Mejor voy a buscar a Taiki-dijo y sin más salió del comedor

**-Pues espero que soluciones las cosas con Taiki Darien**-hablo Zafiro**-ya que él es muy buen amigo y no me gustaría tener que estar entre la espada y la pared con ustedes dos**-me dijo en tono serio

**-¡Lo mismo te dijo yo!-**le recordé. Ya que no creo que Neflyte se pusiera mejor al enterarse que el muy estúpido se acostó con Reika y peor sin protección.

**-No estamos hablando de mí-**me recordó

**-Pues yo si estoy hablando de ti-**le dije sin más.

**-Eres un idiota** –me dijo molesto. Yo solo sonreí

**-No aquí el idiota eres** tu-lo señale. Zafiro se molestó a un más y salió del comedor echando chispas.

**-La verdad que ya no entendí nada**-dijo Diamante rascándose la cabeza.

**-Y será mejor así amigo** –le toque el hombre

**-Bueno después del show que preciamos, será mejor que Nos sentemos a comer-**dijo Andrew sin preguntar más. Eso me gustaba de mi amigo la sabia cuando ya no era conveniente

**-No chicos vayan ustedes, que yo tengo un asunto que arreglar-**les dije

**-¡Por favor Darien ya no peleas más con Taiki!-**me pidió Andrew con el semblante preocupado

**-No Andrew no voy a seguir pelando con él. Aunque no le creas me duele estar así con él. Él es un muy buen amigo-**le conteste. Y era cierto Taiki era un gran amigo. Desde que llego de Alemania nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

**-Qué bueno que pienses así Darien-**me toco el hombro

**-Si Andrew, pero una cosa si te dijo no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que se meta entre Serena y yo** –advertí. Por si él seguía con el pleito por Serena.

Sin más me aleje de ellos, tenía que buscar a una persona. Me urge hablan con ella.

Iba por los pasillos buscando con la mirada, sabía que no sería difícil encontrarla ya que donde quiera que ella estuviera, siempre era el centro de atención le encantaba serlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos. Que fue lo que paso entre Serena y Taiki para que él se ponga como loco. Y fue su novio eso ya paso, ya quedo en el pasado. Aquí el único problema en realidad serio era que los dos estábamos enamorados de ella y Ame siente algo por Taiki, no quiero ni pensar como se pondrá cuando se entere que Taiki ama a serena. ¡Rayos que hago!

De pronto sentí unos brazos y esbeltos rodear mi cintura. Mi siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó a mí. La persona que busca me encontró primero

**-Dari amor**-me llamo con su cantarina voz. Se acercó a mí para besarme, pero volte el rosto y el beso cayo en mejilla.

**-¿Beril como estas?-**le pregunte. Sus ojos detonaban furia, por el rechazo que acaba de recibir de mi parte.

**-Pues bien**-contesto moleta.

**-Berily tenemos que hablar-**le solté no tiene caso alargar este situación

**-Pues tú dirás cariño**-me contesto.

**-Pero en otro lugar más privado y a solas-** esto último lo dije en tono serio y para sus amigas que si esperar se alejaron un poco.

Berily dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Ya me imaginaba yo lo que estaba pensando que quería. Pero esta vez estaba equivocada.

**-Si tú quieres vamos a donde siempre**-me sugiero

**-Me parece bien**- la tome de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella, adonde siempre teníamos nuestro encuentro.

Ese era un salón que estaba alejado de todo el edifico, en el que nadie se paraba jamás bueno solo para hacer cosas que estaba prohibidas. Lo que no me explico es por qué si están tan prohibidas la universidad no manda cerrarlo.

**-¡Darien cariño sé que estas ansioso pero podrías caminar más despacio!-**me pidió Berily

**-Ha si perdona-**le conteste y trate de aminorar mi paso.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos. Este era el lugar perfecto para hablar alejado de todos, donde nadie escuchara y ni se dieran cuenta de nada.

Pero de pronto Berily se me arrogo en sima, tomando mis labios de una manera apasionada y desesperada. No pude evitar corresponder ya que esta mujer me vuelve loco con toda la pasión que lleva dentro. La tome de la cintura bajando mi mano a su trasero.

**-Ha Darien me encantas-**me decía ya en tono jadeante.

**-Y tu-**pero en ese momento llego un pequeño flechazo de cordura para mí. Y la aleje con un poco de brusquedad. Ella abrió los ojos.

**-¡Que paso cariño!-**me pregunto, sin entender que estaba pasando.

**-Berily no estoy aquí para esto-**le dije

**-¿Entonces para qué? **–me pregunto en tono sugerente

**-Bueno quiero hablar de lo nuestro**-le conteste. Pero mi s palabras fueron ignoradas nuevamente ya que se me volvió a lanzar encina. Pero esta vez la detuve antes que se restregara en mi cuerpo. Y terminara sediento antes todo este fuego que era ella-**no me escuchaste necesito hablar de nosotros-**le dije nuevamente

**-Después cariño ahora estoy muy necesitada de ti**-mientras trataba de evadir mis manos que luchaban por alejarla de mí

**-¡No! ¡Quiero hablar ahora!**-le grite, haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco, y abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, ya que yo nunca le había hablado así. Bueno ella y yo casi nunca hablábamos siempre actuábamos.

**-Perdón Berily pero es que no te estas quieta**-le pedí ya que ella todavía estaba en shock-**y necesito que hables de nosotros. Me podrías escuchar**-le pedí.

Ella solo se cruzó de brazos y me miro con enojo.

**-Este bien te escucho-**me dijo de mala gana.

**-Bien. Quieres tomar asiento- **la invite ya que había varias sillas abandonadas.

**-No habla de una buena vez –**me grito. Era obvio que estaba molesta por la frustración que sentía.

**-Como quieras. No hare más largo esto-**dije en tono serio. Al ver que ella ya no dijo nada continúe**- tu sabes que nuestro acuerdo como pareja es de amigos con derecho**-hasta ese entonces ella me miro a los ojos

**-Sí ¡y eso que!**-hablo ya con un poco de interés en su voz

**-Que quiero que terminemos con ese acuerdo**-le solté. Ella abrió los ojos como platos

**-¿Cómo dices?** –me pregunto sin creer lo que acaba de pedirle

**-Lo que escuchaste. Que aquí terminamos nuestro acuerdo Berily. Que se acabó, que ya no quiero acostarme contigo-**ella me miro con demasiado enojo

-¿**Seguro que ya hay otra aventurilla con la cual te quieres divertir verdad?**-me pregunto

**-No Berily simplemente que ya no quiero nada contigo. Que me canse de estar con alguien por la cual no siento nada, solo lujuria-**la mire a los ojos

**-O vamos Darien, sabes que ninguna de esas chiquillas estúpidas e insulsas de la universidad te darán todo lo que yo te doy- **si tenía razón en eso, porque hasta ahora ella era de las atrevida y apasionadas a la hora de tener sexo

**-No Berily no es eso. Ya te lo dije, quiero que terminemos con eso-**le recalque-**se acabó ya no quiero nada contigo- ** Pero ella solo sonrió y me tomo de la mejilla.

-**Dari mi amor está bien, te voy a dar el tiempo que tu necesites para que estés con esa que en estos momentos te quieres follar. Y cuando te aburras sabes que aquí estará todo esto esperando ansiosa por ti-**dijo en tono arrógate y señalándose todo el cuerpo.

**-No Berily esta vez no voy a regresas –**le conteste. Por qué tiene que ser tan terca que acaso no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

**-Amor es que esto ha pasado tantas veces y siempre terminas volviendo a mis brazos**-me recordó. Era cierto, pero la diferencia a esta vez es que yo amo a Serena

**-Lo sé, pero esta vez no voy a regresar Berily. Esto es un adiós definitivo**-tome sus manos que estaba en mi pecho y se las aleje**- se acabó**- si esperar comencé a caminar a la puerta

**-¡No Darien Chiba tu no me vas a dejar!**-grito**-¡eso está por verse! ¡Te juro que voy a saber quién es esa estúpida y la voy a matar!- **Salí ignorando sus gritos y amenazas.

Me sentía bien de cerrar este capítulo con ella. Ahora si estaba completamente libre para poder estar con serena y poder conquistar su corazón.

**SERENA**

Llegue a casa un poco fastidiada, el día se me había hecho muy largo y tedioso. Pero por fin estaba en casa.

**-Serena –**me llamo mi madre al verme entrar a casa.

**-Si mama-**me acerque a ella y salude de beso

**-¿Cómo te fue hoy cariño?-**me pregunto dulcemente

**-Muy bien mama. Cada vez me siento mejor con mis nuevas amigas **– ella se le ilumino la cara

**-Qué bueno cariño, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso**- me abrazo

**-Si mama estoy tratando de sentirme mejor y de portarme bien. Se los prometí a ti y a papa, les voy a cumplir**-ella me apretó más entre sus brazos.

**-Hay mi niña, no sabes cuánto anhelo que mi dulce Serena regrese**-me alejo un poco de ella

-**Pues no sé si pueda. Pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que esa Serena que tanto quieres este devuelta**-la mire a los ojos.

**-Mi niña**-me toco el rostro con sus dos manos-**sé que sí y que pronto serás feliz. Que esa persona especial para ti pronto llegara**-me aseguro

**-Hay mama crees que eso sea posible. Yo si te soy sincera ya no creo que en el amor-**le conteste con melancolía.

**-Claro que es posible Serena. Eso de que no crees en el amor es una mentira siempre has creído. Si no solo analízate dime cuando has dejado de amar a tu hermana**-me recordó a mi peque- **o cuando has dejado de querer a Haruka y a tu familia -**tenía razón a pesar de todo los amaba y daría mi vida por cada uno de ellos si fuese necesario.

**-Si mama siempre los he amado mucho. Ese amor yo sé que está ahí. Pero yo no puedo sentir nada así un hombre ese mama murió-**le aseguro

**-Yo estoy segura, que tú no has dejado de creer en el amor, solo has bloqueado tu corazón para no sentir nada por ningún hombre. Pero sé que cuando aparezca el hombre correcto tu podrás amarlo como nunca has amado a nadie**- me miro con ternura.

Yo solo dibuje una sonrisa melancólica en mi rostro.

**-Tal vez tenga razón mama-**le dije

**-Sé que la tengo cariño-**me aseguro –**ahora ve a tu cuarto a dejar tus cosas y bajas para comer**-yo solo asentí y comenzó a caminar a las escaleras

Llegue a mi cuarto arrogue mi mochila sin fijarme donde la dejaba. Me acerque al tocador y me mire en el enorme espejo en el que alcanzaba a ver más de la mitad de mi cuerpo.

Me miro directo a la cara y sin poderlo evitar toco mis labios con el dedo índice, recordé esos besos que Darien me ha dado, eran tan deliciosos, al mismo tiempo tierno y apasionado. En qué momento se me ocurrió poner esa maldita regla de cero besos. También sería un sacrificio para mí.

Deje mi momento de divagues y camine a mi closet tenia que cambiarme de ropa, para bajar a comer. Tome un pequeño shorts mezclilla, una blusa color negro manga corta y unas pequeñas sandalias. Era un atuendo perfecto para una persona que quería estar cómoda dentro de su casa.

Ya que el castigo de papa y mama duraría unos cuantos meses más.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando mi nana me dijo que tenía una llamada. Seguro que es Darien, me dirijo al teléfono que estaba en una mesita en la sala, levanto la bocina

**-Si diga**-conteste. Esperando escuchar la voz de mi famoso pretendiente

**-Serena soy yo Taiki**-vaya sorpresa no era Darien, no pude evitar sentirme un poco de desilusión

**-Taiki**-dije su nombre

**-¿Te sorprendes?**-me pregunto

**-Si la verdad que un poco-**le mentí

**Pues no te deberías de sorprender, ahora que ella se cuáles son tus apellidos no fue difícil encontraste en el directorio. Tratare de buscarte en internet pero no vine nada de datos personales de tu familia**- era cierto papa siempre era muy cuidadoso con todo lo relacionado con los datos personales de toda la familia

**-Si papa siempre se encarga de eso**-le dijo en tono divertido

**-Está bien ya que hoy en día la situación no está para menos-**me contesto

**-¿Si pero no creo que me hayas hablado para platicar de las reglas de seguridad de mi padre o s**i?-pregunto

**-No claro que no, te llame para saber cómo estas-**me pregunto. Yo reí

**-O vamos Taiki solo para eso-**volví a reír- **pues estoy bien como me pues escuchar –**le conteste

**-Sabes que tiene una hermosa risa y que eres un ángel en persona cuando ríes**- me alago

**-Si me lo han dicho** -conteste con presunción. Taiki rio del otro lado de la bocina

**-Vaya Serena ahora eres vanidosa. Antes no lo eres-**me reclamo en tono divertido. Ahora la que reía era yo.

**-Te he dicho que ya no soy la misma Serena, pero te empeñas en no creerme**-le recordé

-**Pues eso no me interesa, tú siempre serás mi princesa-**me dijo en tono melancólico

**-Por favor Taiki no comiences con lo mismo-**le suplique.

No quería hacerlo sentir mal, ni mucho menos estarle recordando siempre que lo nuestro. Ya termino.

**-Si está bien como tú quieras, pero no pretenderás que te deje de amar de un día para otro-** si tenía razón era difícil

**-Bueno si tienes razón. Pero mejor cambiemos de tema quieres**-ya no quería tocar el tema de los sentimientos, ya que es doloroso para los dos y más sabiendo como terminaron las cosas. Pero el me hiso caso creo que también quería olvidar lo que hemos vivido.

La plática se cambió totalmente el comenzó a hablar de cómo le iba en la universidad de que estaba estudiando leyes lo que tanto lo apasionaba. Me hablo un poco más de su familia, lo que antes no hicimos ninguno de los dos. Y como buena charla comenzamos con una cosa y terminamos en otro. Me estaba contando unos chistes buenísimos. Mi risa era escuchada por toda la casa. Mi nana al pasar, se me quedaba viendo con cara de que me estaba volviendo loca.

-**Hay no me mires así solo me están contando un chiste**-le dije en tono divertido.

ella no dijo nada solo correspondió a mi sonrisa y siguió su camino.

**-Vez lo que me haces hacer**-le reclame

**-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, solo hice lo que me pediste-**se defendió inmediatamente

**-Si pero a este paso mi familia pensara que estoy loca**-le conteste

**-No hay problema ni niña yo iré a verte todos los días al hospital psiquiátrico - **dijo y comenzó a reír

**-Oye gracias por tus predicciones tan entusiastas**-le reclamo en tono molesto. El rio más

**-Ya hermosa no te enojes solo bromeo**-me dijo

**-Si lo eres un tonto**-le dijo y comencé a reír con él.

Alcance a escuchar que alguien entraba a casa pero estaba tan entretenían que no preste la más mínima atención. Tal vez era Haruka o Samy que acaban de llegar.

Así que seguí hablando con Taiki. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando se escuchan algunos pasos. Pero mis risas era lo que más se escuchaba por toda la sala.

**-Serena**-me llamo Haruka

**-Ahora no Haruka que estoy ocupada**-le conteste sin voltearlo a ver. Seguí con lo que estaba

**-Serena** –me volvió a llamar pero un poco más fuerte.

**-Espérame Taiki que Haruka me está hablando, ya sabes cómo es de fastidioso-**le dije a Taiki para que esperar un poco.

**-Serena-**dijo mi nombre con los dientes apretados, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su voz

**-¡Que rayos quieres Haruka!-**le conteste y voltea a verlo.

Pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve ahí estaba mi idiota favorito, con el ceño fruncido y con las manos empuñadas creo que estaba molesto muy molesto ya que me miraba de una manera que antes no lo había hecho, hasta sentí un pequeño escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

**-Taiki**-lo llame

**-Si-** contesto con tranquilidad, ya que él no podía ver lo que estaba pasando

**-Disculpa tengo que colgar**-le dije **– después te llamo ok**- colgué.

**-¡Se puede saber qué diablos asías hablando con Taiki Serena!**-me pregunto en un grito.

**CONTINUARA…**

**BIEN NIÑAS COMO PUEDEN VER LAS COSAS VAN "MUY BIEN" CON SERENA Y DARIEN JAJAJAJA POBRE DE MI DARIEN SI QUE LE TOCA HACER ENTRIPADOS CON SERENA VERDAD. AHORA QUE TERMINO CON BERILY QUE ESTA TRAMANDO ESTA PARA SABER QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE SE METIO ENTRE ELLA Y SU DARI. Y LA RIVALIDAD DE TAIKI Y DARIEN SE FORTALECIO…**

Mis preciosas y hermosas amigas una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar es que ya saben que el tiempo a veces no me alcanza. Pero ya está aquí el cap. y cuando menos lo esperen el próximo estará publicado =).

**Y gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que me animan y que se los agradezco de todo corazón. **yesqui2000,Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Barbielove,Zasury923, ( gracias a las dos por estar aquí espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado) , naiara moon, serenakou1180(bienvenida amiga y me da mucho gusto que mis locuras te gusten) y Nai SD **gracias niñas las quiero mucho.**

Gracias también a todas esas personitas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y se pasan a leer mis locuras.

Nos leemos… =)


End file.
